Soothes The Soul
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Music can be set to any situation! music based one shots HitsuMatsu...because come on who DOESN'T like music? now: Saint Naive by Jonsi
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**This is what I like to call…**

**A REWRITE!**

**So hm, yes…rewrites are supposed to be better…with my awful writing skills, I don't think that's possible…**

**Anywhoo, I'll try to make it better.**

**So yea, I think it will be based on the same thing as before, drabbles surrounding songs.**

**I'm still working on details…**

**And, I couldn't help but do this song…I mean, honestly, how could I not?**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters**

* * *

**Drabble 1:**_** Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**_

"Hm, ever notice how close to Hitsugaya-taicho Rangiku is?" Renji asked, taking another swig of sake.

"Hell of a lot closer than most people." Ikkaku answered, rubbing his head. "Why?"

"Well…I mean, there could be a spark there, you know." Renji hiccupped, griping the table for balance.

Ikkaku laughed, "Yea…_right_ Renji. That stiff and Rangiku getting together would be like saying Hell ain't hot."

"You never know, Ikkaku." Yumichika said, silently sipping his drink. "He never shows much emotion, no matter what he's thinking. He could be thinking about her all the time…no one would know."

"I say you're both crazy." Ikkaku replied, grabbing Renji's sake and taking his own gulp.

"Then let's…_test _that theory." Renji said trying to stably stand. "We'll get them to go on a date…and see how it ends up."

"Oh, sounds fun!" Yumichika said, smiling. "May I pick out Rangiku's outfit?"

---

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" he looked up to see Renji and Yachiru running into his office.

"Hiya Shorty!" Yachiru screamed.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "This isn't either of your divisions…"

Renji blinked, "What…? Oh yea, we know that, we just need you to come with us!"

"…why would I do that?" Hitsugaya asked. "Matsumoto isn't here _again_ so I need to finish the work before tonight."

"We know where Boobies is!" Yachiru cried, grabbing Hitsugaya's hand and dragging him out of his chair. "She asked us to come get you!"

"Huh?" Hitsugaya groaned as Renji also helped push him out of the office. "Where is she?"

"Okay!" Yachiru shouted, ignoring his question. "First you need a new set of clothes…"

"Whoa…" he said, wrenching his hand from hers. "What the hell are you talking about? Why do I need different clothes?"

"Because you do." Yachiru said quickly. She suddenly pushed him into a nearby room, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Now change into those clothes or you can't come out!"

"Jeez Yachiru, relax…" he heard Renji mutter from the other side of the door.

"Dammit, open the door!" Hitsugaya shouted, pounding on it with his fist.

"Not 'til you change!" Yachiru laughed. Hitsugaya sighed and turned around. He scowled as he saw the clothes hanging on the wall. It consisted of a silk, long-sleeved shirt with microscopic blue stripes going vertically and a pair of black dress pants. He shrugged. He'd been in worse looking things.

He quickly changed and banged on the door, "Uh…I'm done."

The door flew open, "Aw, how cute!" Yachiru screeched. Hitsugaya twitched as she grabbed his hand again, "Okay! Now let's go, or you're going to be late!"

"Late…?" he looked towards Renji who smirked.

As they neared the restaurant, Renji looked at his watch, "Okay, not late yet."

"What?" Hitsugaya turned towards him. Renji just smirked again.

"Yay!" Yachiru said, rushing past the hostess. As she led him towards a table, she gasped. "We may be the first ones here! Ha! I beat Baldy!"

"…mind clueing me in here…?" Hitsugaya asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Yachiru suddenly slammed him down into a chair.

"Seriously, you need to relax." Renji said, shaking his head as Yachiru messed with Hitsugaya's collar.

"Okay, stay here!" Yachiru said, wagging a finger in Hitsugaya's face.

"Um…" Before he could say anything else, she and Renji were gone. Sighing he turned towards the table, grabbing the glass of water that had already been sitting there. "What the hell is gong on…"

"Taicho?" he heard behind him. Without turning he knew it was Matsumoto. "Taicho…what are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He said he motioned for her to sit down. As she sat he noticed she had a look of confusion on her face. "…why're you here?"

"Beats me." She said shrugging and opening a menu. "I was on my way back to the office when Yumichika and Ikkaku attacked me."

"Really…" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"You look nice, though." She said, sipping her water. "I've never seen you in anything other than your uniform or those clothes your gigai wears."

"Hn." He said. He scanned her body, seeing she was wearing a plain dark pink shirt and black skirt that went down to her knees. "You look good too."

"Thank you!" she said, smiling. "Yumichika picked these out…saying something like 'he will love these'."

"Whose 'he'?" Hitsugaya asked, his hand twitching in anger at the thought of another man here. Over the years, he'd built up a sort of need to protect his lieutenant.

Other people called it jealousy.

"I don't know."

"Hello," they both looked up to see a server had come to their table. "My name's Takeshi, may I take your order?"

"Oh, we're…we're not here toge…ther…" Matsumoto said, glancing at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya shrugged, "Go ahead." He said. "Since we're both here."

"Well…I'd like the filet mignon…oh and could you top it with chocolate sauce?" she asked.

"Sure," Takeshi said, "And for you sir?"

"The pasta." He said. Takeshi smiled and took their menus.

"Alright, coming right up."

"You sure it's alright, Taicho?" she asked, leaning forward. "I mean, I'm sure you have work to do…"

"Eh, it's fine." He shrugged. "Apparently we're both waiting for people who I'm betting aren't going to show up…so, why waste an evening?"

"Aw, Taicho, that's sweet!" she said, clapping her hands together. "But...why don't you think whoever we're waiting for aren't going to show up?"

"Just a hunch…" he said glancing around for the ones who dragged them both here.

"Here you go ma'am." Another server had appeared, placing a drink in front of Matsumoto.

"I didn't order a drink." She said.

"It's from those gents over there." He said pointing to the bar. Two men, one with a beard and the other with glasses, waved confidently.

Matsumoto scowled. "Well, tell them thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested."

"Er...well…" the server stammered.

"Relay a message to them for me." Hitsugaya said icily. "If they do not stop their bastard-like actions, many consequences could befall them, such as being frozen to where they stand or at least seven captain class officers personally come after and murdering them."

"Uh…y-yes sir." The server said before bowing and walking over to the men. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto watched as the boy walked over to the men and repeated the message. The bearded man looked over at them while saying something to the server. The server also looked at them and then nodded. The man with glasses started to laugh and the bearded man soon joined in. The server shook his head and left.

"I don't think they believed him." Matsumoto said sourly.

"Let them think what they want." Hitsugaya said.

"Here you go!" Takeshi returned balancing two plates on one arm. Setting them on the table, he bowed. "Enjoy!"

They both muttered a small thanks before eating. "Mmm…this is delicious!" Matsumoto shouted.

"This is pretty good." Hitsugaya admitted. "I don't think I've ever eaten here."

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Er...Excuse me." Matsumoto frowned. It was the Bearded Man. He smiled.

"What?" Matsumoto said. Motioning to her food, "I'm kinda busy here."

"I was just wondering…do you have a map?" he asked, leaning onto the table with his elbows.

"No, why the hell would I have a map?" she said. "Better yet, why do _you_ need one?"

He smiled dreamily. "Because I got lost in your eyes."

Matsumoto started to cough. "Excuse me?!"

"So this is how you treat women, hm?" the man turned toward Hitsugaya, who grabbed his water. "Hitting on them when they already made it clear they are not interested?"

"Shut up, Whitey." The man growled. "No one asked you."

Hitsugaya stood, "Whether or not you asked me is irrelevant.".

"It is so relevant." The man said, turning towards Hitsugaya, who only reached about mid-chest on him. "Now mind your own business, kid."

"Seeing as how this lovely lady is _my_ date for this evening, I think it is very much my business." He said, staring angrily into the man's eyes.

Hitsugaya felt a hand on his should and glanced behind him. The Glasses Man. He scowled, "Hey, everything okay over here, Ryo?"

"Fine, just fine." Ryo said.

"It's not really fine." Hitsugaya said. He then turned towards the Glasses Man punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. "And don't interrupt me while I'm speaking."

"You little…" Ryo shouted raising his fist and gaining the attention of the whole restaurant.. Hitsugaya turned around and kneed him in the groin. Ryo fell to the floor, unable to move.

Hitsugaya sat back down and grabbed his fork. Matsumoto blinked as the whispers died down and everyone went back to their meals, "Taicho…"

"Hm?" he said, shoving his fork into his mouth and looking up at her.

"That was…that was incredible!" she shouted. "No one…not even Gin…has ever stood up for me like that before!"

He swallowed his food, "It was no big deal. I think it's wrong how men like _that_ treat women as if they are _things_ not _people_."

She smiled and leaned across the table, wrapping her arms around his neck and making him blush. "Thank you, Taicho." She whispered.

They both heard a high pitched squeal from somewhere in the restaurant, followed by a loud thump. Matsumoto leaned back into her chair. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow, "Is it just me…or did that sound like Yachiru…?"

"I…don't know…" Matsumoto said. They both looked at each other, shrugged and continued their meals. As the night wore on, the couple talked about things ranging from the Shinigami Academy to the amount of sake Kyoraku-taicho drank daily. Matsumoto even succeeded in making Hitsugaya laugh…more than once.

"Aw hell," Matsumoto said, digging through her purse after Takeshi gave them the bill.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at the costs of their food.

"Crap, crap, crap…" she said as she continued to dig. "Come on, I know you're in here…"

"Forgot your wallet?" Hitsugaya assumed, smirking at her fluster. He pulled out his own wallet and set money down. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'll take care of it."

Her eyes widened as Takeshi took the money and left. "Are you serious…? But, I can't let you pay for mine…you're my captain for crying out loud! If anything _I_ should be paying for _you_!"

Hitsugaya shrugged as Takeshi came back surprisingly quick with the receipt. "Think of it as a treat."

As he stood she stared at him confused. "_You_ treating _me_ to dinner? What will others think?"

He held his hand out to her, "Neh…let them think what they want."

She took it and he quickly led her out of the restaurant. He made a sudden turn down an alley, "Whoa…Taicho, where we going?"

"You live down this way don't you?"

"Well, yes, but you don't have to take me home…"

"I'm sure there's more guys like the ones in the restaurant out here." He said bluntly. She opened her mouth again to protest, but decided why complain about the escort? She looked down to see he still hadn't let go of her hand and smiled at his protective gesture.

They rounded another corner and stopped at a small apartment. "Ah! Here we are!" Matsumoto said, pulling a key out of her pocket. "Thanks for bringing me home, Taicho."

"It…was nothing." He said looking away. She figured it was to hide a blush. He could be too damn _cute_ for his own good sometimes.

She opened her door, but instead of going inside, leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "'Night Taicho." She felt his face heat up and she laughed, walking into her apartment and closing the door.

He looked up at the door and smiled before turning and heading towards his own home. Figuring no one else would be around to see him, he jumped into the air in excitement. Little did he know, there were four people standing on a nearby roof, smiles plastered on all faces.

"Well, I'll be damned." Ikkaku said.

"We told you." Yumichika said.

"Truth be told, I didn't think it was gonna work." Renji said, shrugging. "I mean, Yachiru almost got us caught with her mid-meal squeal."

"Well I couldn't help it!" she spat, crossing her arms. "It was just so _cute _how he protected her from those perverts!"

"It was very brave, I'd have to agree." Yumichika nodded.

"I mean, I could feel it _right_ then!" Yachiru said.

"Feel…what?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oh, Baldy don't tell me you're that stupid!" Yachiru stuck her tongue out. "You can't feel it?"

"Feel what?" Renji said. "None of us have any idea what you're talking about."

Yachiru smiled and turned back to watch Hitsugaya practically skip down the street. "The air is full of love tonight."

* * *

**So yea, I think this is a lot better than what I had before…but it still ain't the best.**

**This kinda went off of what me and my friends did for Kisuke and Haru when we wanted them to hook up! Haha, so it was easy to imagine what they were trying to do…**

**But we weren't intoxicated when we did it.**

**And, I think I am going to change the second drabble. I really need to get this story organized…(sweatdrop)**

**Please review and tell me what ya think!**

**And remember! If you want to see a certain song used, send me the song title and artist!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	2. Nobody Drinks Alone

**Hmm…I'm not going to change this one really, just a few details. I actually like how it came out…but from here on out, it'll be like the first chapter…**

**So yea…I hope you enjoy! **

Disclaimer: don't own characters or song

* * *

**Drabble 2: **_**Nobody Drinks Alone**_

She knocked on the door first, to make sure Orihime and Hitsugaya weren't around. When no one answered, she sighed in relief as she quickly went in. Walking to the table, she pulled the paper bag out of her purse, pausing only to stare at the mistake she making.

"Hmpf…no one really cares anyway." She said as she removed the bag, revealing a rather large whiskey bottle, and threw it into the trashcan. As she sat down on the couch, she saw a device Orihime had called an iPod sitting on the coffee table. "Eh…what the hell…" she mumbled as she grabbed it, slipping on the headphones. The first song was a happy one, with a high-pitched female voice singing about how great love was. She immediately changed it to a sad instrumental song. She smiled at her choice and then took a gulp of the liquid.

As she began to actually get drunk, she mindlessly changed songs every few seconds. At one point, she accidentally dropped the player onto the floor where it bounced under the couch. She took another swig of her drink and melted off the couch and onto the floor in search of it. Suddenly the song changed to a slow guitar. She decided she'd better find the iPod soon because she didn't need any slow, sad music right now.

As her hand finally found the small rectangle, a male voice began to sing. '_You brought that bottle home in a paper sack…' _

She drew it out from under the couch and stared at it, unable to change the song. '_You drew the blinds and locked the door…'_

"Neh…shut up…" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

'_And there's nothing but empty there inside that glass…'_ it continued.

"Stop…"

'_So you poured a little more…'_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she threw the player towards the wall, ripping the speakers out of her ear. She threw the bottle onto the table and covered her ears, "Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_"

Unfortunately, in her drunken state…she had opted to turn the volume up as loud as it would go, so now she could still hear it.

'_And there's no one there to judge you…at least that's what you tell yourself…'_

"Stop…" she said quietly as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Just stop it…"

She heard the door click and someone walk into the kitchen.

'_Don't you know…? Nobody drinks alone…'_

"I do!" she screamed. "I drink alone all the damn time!"

"Whoa…" she heard a boy's voice in the kitchen. She looked up to see Hitsugaya pulling out three more bag covered whiskey bottles from her purse. He turned towards her and held up a bottle. "Matsumoto…what's going on?"

'_Every demon, every ghost…from your past…every memory you held back follows you home…'_

"Does not!" she screamed again. Hitsugaya came around the corner, bottle still in his hand, to see what she was screaming at. He picked it up and listened to the end of the chorus before shutting it off.

'_Nobody drinks alone…'_

"I do…" she pouted quietly as she stuffed her face between her knees. "I _always_ have…"

"Matsumoto…" he put a hand on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't drink anymore…"

She shrugged. "Agreements are like promises and promises break."

"You were thinking about Ichimaru again…" he sighed sadly, glancing at the bottle. "Weren't you?"

She nodded. "Of course I was. I wouldn't drink for no freakin' reason, Taicho."

She heard the cushions of the couch squish together as he sat on it. "That song's right though…"

She heard him twist the bottle open and looked up at him. "Taicho…"

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as he took his own gulp.

* * *

**Yea, pretty random, I know. They'll get better…I hope…**

**Song: 'Nobody Drinks Alone' by Keith Urban**

**And I forgot to mention, if you want to see a drabble 'bout a certain song, don't be afraid to suggest one. Even if I've never heard it, just send the song title and artist and I will find it! If I like it, and I like 98 percent of music, I will use it!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	3. When I Think About Cheatin'

Hm…it's 1:00 AM, I ain't tired and I'm bored… 

**So I went through iTunes.**

**And for those who are wondering, I took off the other one 'cause I did. You'll see why later on. It'll return I promise.**

**And yes, Gin and Rangiku are veeeeeeeery drunk**

**disclaimer: don't own anything used**

* * *

**Drabble 3: **_**When I Think About Cheatin'**_

"What's wrong, Rangiku?" Gin asked, lazily handing her another drink. "You don't look happy to be out with me."

"Cause I'm not." She said.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "And why is that?"

"I'm cheatin' on Hitsugaya-taicho." She hiccupped.

He scrunched up his face, "Cheatin'? What, you two datin' or somethin'?"

"No!" she shouted, slamming her cup on the bar. "I'm not _dating_ my taicho! I just…feel bad."

"Why?" he asked, draping his arm around her back.

"Well, I always sneak off and leave all the paperwork to him. I take naps in the middle of the day and he lets me. I flirt mercilessly with other squad members and he never says a word…about _any_ of it…he's just too nice…" she said, leaning into his warm chest. She'd never admit this to anyone, but she even felt bad doing this with Gin. Hugging him, dancing with him…acting flirtatious with him…acting like his _girlfriend_. Every time she did something like this, her stomach would go into knots and her captain would appear in her mind.

Gin burst out laughing, "Hitsugaya…_nice_?!" he began banging the table. "Ha…oh what a laugh…seriously Rangiku…why do you feel bad for the shrimp?"

"What, you don't believe me?" she said, looking up at him. "He is nice! He is so much nicer than anyone gives him credit for!"

"Mmmhmm…_sure _he is…just like Kyoraku ain't a flirtatious pig." He said, standing and grabbing her hand. "Now, come on. I brought you here to have fun. So let's go dancin'."

"Alright, alright." She smiled and went along with him. They danced for a good half hour and she was actually feeling relaxed when a slow song came on. Gin smirked and put his hands on her waist.

"Just wha' we needed, eh, Rangiku?" Gin said, winking.

"Eh…yea…" she said, her stomach already churning. She closed her eyes and Hitsugaya's face appeared.

'_Why?'_ his face seemed to say. He looked defeated and sad. He was holding a piece of paper that said 'Division Transfer' on top. She closed her eyes and pushed Gin away, but Hitsugaya's image wouldn't leave. _'Why did you leave me?'_

"Rangiku, you alrigh'?" Gin asked. "The song ain't over…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" she said shaking her head. Her stomach hurt so much she could barely move. "Just…just a bit too much sake…"

Gin looked at her suspiciously, "_That's _never happen before…"

She tried to smile, "Heh…first time for everything, right?"

Gin frowned, "Not something like this…"

Matsumoto shook her head and stepped back, "Eh, I think I just need to call it quits early tonight…"

"Alrigh'" Gin said shrugging. He took a step towards her. "Let me take ya' home."

"No!" she shouted, gaining attention from some nearby. "No…I'm very capable of doing it on my own…"

She turned and ran, leaving Gin standing on the dance floor confused. She burst out of the bar and went running down the street towards her office.

"…Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya looked up as she jumped through the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you went out with Ichimaru for the evening?"

"I'm sorry, Taicho!" she screamed, running towards his desk and throwing her arms around him. She buried her face into his neck. "I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! Please don't make me change divisions!"

He stared at her, not really knowing how to react to what she was doing or saying. He knew she was drunk. He could smell it. Sighing, he wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"I won't cheat on you anymore, Taicho! I promise!" she said, grabbing his haori in her fists.

"'Cheat on me'?" he repeated, his face changing to shock and confusion. Now he _really_ had no idea what she was talking about.

"I won't do it anymore!" she said. "I'll…I'll _try_ to help with the paperwork…I won't flirt as much…I won't go drinking with Gin as much…"

"Why would you do that?" he asked. "If you want to go drinking, go ahead. I don't care."

"But it makes you sad." She replied after a few hiccups. "You never get to go out and have fun."

He laughed humorlessly, "And tell me, who would I go out with?"

"Well you went out with me once." She said.

"Only by accident." He said.

"You didn't like it?" sadness edged her voice.

"No, no! I did!" he said quickly. "It was fun."

"Hn." She said. "I'm sorry, Taicho."

"You don't need to be sorry for anything." He said, rubbing her back. "You didn't 'cheat' on me."

"Yes I did." She pouted.

"Tell you what." He said. "Would it make you feel better if we went out again?"

"…maybe." She said quietly.

"Alright." He said, untangling her arms from him and standing. He put his arm around her waist and began leading her to the couch. "How about…tomorrow…after work?"

They'd reached the couch and she collapsed. He couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed the blanket. As he laid it across her, she smiled. "Okay…so…it's a date?"

He smiled and put his hand on her head as she closed her eyes, "Sure…it's a date."

* * *

**Hmm…well one in the morning can do that to ya…all well, hope it was alright.**

**Song: 'When I think About Cheatin' by Gretchen Wilson**

**_BlackAngel_**


	4. Lollipop

**I know…I should probably be working on 'Krad in the Marching Band' but I can't think of any randomness right now.**

**Well, I guess I shouldn't say that…I mean, this is pretty random…**

**All well…**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**Oh, and by the way, I want to thank those of you who sent me songs to use! I have reviewed them all and will, 75 percent positive, be using them! **

**So thanks for y'all's help!**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters or song**

* * *

**Story 4: **_**Lollipop**_

"Taaaaaicho!" Matsumoto sang, walking into the office after her three-hour lunch break. She looked and saw he was still sitting at his desk, the pile of paperwork only about a third shorter from when she left.

"Matsumoto." He said, not looking up from his report. "How was your lunch?"

"Good! Renji treated me!" she said, walking to his desk.

Hitsugaya laughed and leaned back, stretching his arms. "Jeez…he _always _treats you…you should probably pay him back sooner or later."

"Fine, I'll get him a date with Rukia then." She said, rolling her eyes. "So…how was your lunch, Taicho?"

He grunted, "What lunch?"

"You didn't have lunch?" she asked. "Why not?"

"This freakin' paperwork…" he said.

"But, Taicho, if you don't eat, you won't have energy to do anything else!" she said.

"I know, _I know._" He said. "I just don't have time."

"Well, you need some sort of nourishment…or a sugar of some sort…" she said. She snapped her fingers and ran to her desk, "I know!"

"Huh?" Hitsugaya asked as she came back. In her hand, she had five lollipops fanned out in her hand.

"Pick one!" she smiled. "I've got green apple…watermelon…grape…cherry and blueberry!"

"Matsumoto, I don't need candy." He said.

"Well, you just said yourself you don't have time to go out and eat so…" she said.

He rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paperwork. "I'm not eating one…besides, they're yours…"

Matsumoto frowned, grabbed the watermelon flavored candy, unwrapped it and stuffed it into his mouth while he was talking, gagging him. "Eat it."

He jumped and took the stick out of his mouth, coughing. "Ack…Matsumoto, I said I didn't want one!"

She crossed her arms, "All well…you need energy and since you won't voluntarily eat it…I'll make you."

Hitsugaya raised his brow, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

She went back to her desk, grabbed her chair and dragged it back to his. "I'm not moving until you finish the whole thing."

"Well, you'll have a long time to wait…work on this." He said, pushing a stack of papers towards her. She pursed her lips and crossed her legs and arms, signaling she wasn't going to touch it. "I'm not eating it."

"You're still holding it." She said.

"I have no where else to put it…" he said, holding it out to her. She scowled and grabbed his hand with the lollipop in it and shoved it towards his mouth. As the lollipop entered, she grabbed his chin and the top of his head and pushed them together and locking the candy into his mouth. "Hmmm!"

"Eat it, Taicho!" she said, not letting go of his head. He grabbed her wrists, trying to pull her off, but her muscles tightened.

"Get off Matsumoto!" he said through his forcefully gritted teeth, so it came out more like, "Rit osh Mathumoto!"

"Nope!" she said, fully enjoying the torture she was causing him. "Not until you eat it!"

"Well, I _can't _if you're on top of me!" he said.

"Promise you'll eat the whole thing if I let go?" she said, loosening her muscles slightly.

"Sure, whatever!" he said. She released him and plopped back into her chair.

"Good boy, Taicho!" Matsumoto smiled as he bit the candy before pulling it out of his mouth.

"Matsumoto…" he said threateningly. She laughed and he sighed. He couldn't get himself out of it now. Frankly, he'd rather not be tackled again. He stuffed the candy back into his mouth and went back to his report, realizing that it didn't taste too bad.

"Like it?" she asked, leaning onto her elbows.

"Hn…" he said. "It would've been better if you hadn't _attacked_ me."

"Guess what flavor it is!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"No." he said, flipping his report to the side and grabbing another.

"Guess, guess!" she said, grabbing his forearm and shaking it, making it impossible to write.

"Fine, fine, fine!" he said. She immediately retreated. He shifted his gaze to the wall as he let the candy sit on his tongue. He smiled, "…watermelon."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Matsumoto said, throwing her arms in the air. "Taicho wins!"

He laughed, "And do I get some sort of prize for winning?"

"Hmm…" she snapped her fingers and grabbed his arm, practically pulling him over the desk. "Let's go to the candy store!"

"Wha…?" he said as she dragged him out the door. "Soul Society doesn't have a candy store!"

"Yes they do!" she used shun-po to get them onto a roof, "Yachiru showed me where it was!"

"But I'm not even finished with this one!" he said, indicating the lollipop gripped in his teeth. He pulled his arm from her grasp but continued to follow.

"That's okay!" she said, jumping to another roof. "Besides, you need some fresh air! An afternoon o…whoa!" Her foot slipped on the tiles, knocking her on her butt and she began sliding down the roof.

"Matsumoto!" he reached out to grab her but he was too slow as she fell off the edge. He quickly used shun-po to end up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His back hit the ground and they bounced to a halt. "Ouch…"

"Oooohhh…" Matsumoto grumbled.

"You alright?" Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto rocked up to her knees and nodded. Hitsugaya stood and smacked her in the head, "Idiot!"

"Owww, Taicho!" she yelled, drawing attention to them, "What the heck was that for?"

"If you weren't running, that wouldn't have happened!" he said crossing his arms.

She pouted, "Well, if I didn't have to _drag_ you everywhere, I wouldn't have had to run!"

He frowned, "If you didn't _force_ me to go places, you wouldn't have to drag me and therefore, this issue wouldn't be happening!"

Matsumoto looked up at him and blinked. She suddenly began to laugh, "Hee hee hee…"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, "What the hell is so funny…?"

She giggled, "We sound like an old married couple."

"Hmph…yea right…" he said blushing as he looked away and grabbed the lollipop stick with one hand and held the other out to her. "Now can we _please_ get going?"

She took his offered hand and stood, once again dragging him down the street towards the candy shop.

* * *

**Eh, I'm stopping here. I like to let the readers use their own imaginations…**

**That and I'm probably paying more attention to Liz, Dana, and Adam in the chat room right now…**

**I'll probably write a quickie one tomorrow of Independence Day so…yea…**

**Oh yes, and my dad, one day while I was away, decided he wanted to add his own part to my story. Here's what he wrote:**

Then he started to sing….."Ichimaru-oo-oo-oo, Ichimaru-oo-oo-oo."

**Yea…my dad is a nut…but hey, at least it was song related right? (sigh) yare, yare, I don't know what to do with him anymore…**

**Also, I actually made a video with song. It's on Youtube as 'Bleach Loves Lollipops'**

**Song: 'Lollipop' by Mika**

_**BlackAngel**_


	5. Stay

**Pushaw! Hm, okay. I figured what the hell, I do a quickie one for the holidays. I would have done it for Krad in the Marching Band but in that story I think it's like October so…yeaaaaaa**

**And in everything I have ever read, fireworks equal romance (even in a freakin' omake!) so…yea **

**And from now on, it's going to be after the betrayal…too many people have done a whole 'right after the betrayal' thing, so you all pretty much get the point by now, so why bother?**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

**Story 5: **_**Stay**_

"_I wish you could've held on a bit longer…I'm sorry, Rangiku."_

Her eyes shot open as she sat up. "Not again…" she buried her head in her knees as she began to shake. "Not again…"

She felt the warmth of the sun on her neck and remembered that her captain had given her the day off. She was grateful for the free time, but after having that dream about Gin…well, she wished she could go into work and see her captain. He'd be able to understand.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed. She couldn't stay here, that's for sure. Besides, it was her day off, she rarely ever got one. She changed her clothes and walked out into Soul Society. The sun was shining, there was a nice breeze going…but it was anything but a nice day.

She was tempted to go into the office. To go see her captain. To talk about it with him. He'd listened to her every time she had that dream, so why wouldn't he now? But if she went, he'd probably think she was insane for coming in. Instead, she went shopping, the best kind of therapy for anything.

----

Hitsugaya clicked off the light as he left the office. Another _really_ boring day. What made it more boring than any other day was the fact Matsumoto wasn't there to bother him constantly. The only plus was training with Hyorinmaru.

He exited the barracks and watched the sky darkened. As he walked, he noticed a rather large amount of shinigami walking around.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" he heard from the crowd. Renji jumped up and down waving towards him.

"Oi, Abarai!" he said as Renji and Rukia came running from the crowd. "What's going on?"

"It's a fireworks festival!" Rukia said. "They have this thing in the real world…in the United States…called the Fourth of July…or Independence Day."

"Okay…" Hitsugaya said slowly.

"Apparently fireworks are a big part of the holiday." Renji said.

"So we called Kuukaku and she agreed to send some off for us!" Rukia said excitedly.

"I see…" Hitsugaya nodded.

"Yea, we invited Matsumoto but…" Rukia trailed off as she looked at Renji.

"But…what?" Hitsugaya raised his brow.

"Well, we found her up on the Third Division roof. We asked her if she wanted to come, but she wouldn't respond." Renji said, shrugging.

"Why was she on the _Third_ Division?" Hitsugaya asked, afraid of what his answer would be.

"Like I said." Renji said. "She wouldn't answer us. She was just staring out into the sky."

"If I were you, sir." Rukia said quietly. "I would go talk to her…seems these days you're the only one she'll talk to about things like this."

Hitsugaya nodded to them and they returned back to the crowd. He turned and made his way towards the Third Division barracks. She had another dream. He was sure of it. As he neared the office, he saw Kira leaning against the building outside.

Kira looked up and smiled, "Hello Hitsugaya-taicho…"

"Kira." Hitsugaya said in return. "Is she still up there?"

Kira nodded. "Yea…she still isn't talking…she wouldn't even take the sake I offered her."

"Alright." Hitsugaya said. "Go find Abarai and Kuchiki…you shouldn't have to spend your night babysitting her." Kira bowed and disappeared. Hitsugaya jumped onto the roof to see her sitting with her knees to her chest. She didn't turn as he walked up beside her. He crossed his arms and glanced down at her. "So…you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She didn't move. She blinked as the wind picked up, but other than that, stayed a statue. He looked closer and saw multiple tearstains on her face with more tears appearing in her eyes. "Hn…"

"If you're not going to tell me anything, I'm going home." He said after a few minutes. There was cheering from below and Hitsugaya figured the fireworks were about to start. Matsumoto remained silent. He shrugged and turned away as the first firework went off. As he took a step, he felt a tug at his haori. He looked back to see her knuckles were turning white from her grip.

"Don't…go…" she said quietly. Her hair was masking her face. "Please…please stay…"

He whirled back around and crouched, grabbing her hand. "What happened?"

"I had that _stupid_ nightmare again." She said. Her hair stilled covered her face, but the tears were falling onto their hands. "About that _stupid_ good-for-_nothing_…" She suddenly threw her arms around him, "Oh, Taicho! Make it stop, _make it stop_!"

He put his hand on her head and held her close. He knew what she was going through. He still had nightmares about Hinamori…finding her half dead…seeing her in the infirmary…it was all too familiar. "I wish I could…"

"I _hate_ it! Sometimes, I'd rather die!" she screamed as another firework went off.

"Matsumoto…" he tried to cut in.

"Sure, I've tried to stop it myself…"

"Matsumoto…"

"…by going drinking with Kira or Renji…"

"_Matsumoto_…"

"But sometimes I think it just makes it worse!"

"_Rangiku_!" she stopped and stared up at him. "It's okay…I understand…"

She inhaled, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Frankly, I have no idea." He said. Another firework boomed across the sky, making them both look. He smiled, "But for now…I think we should both just relax…and watch the fireworks."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest which he didn't object to. Suddenly, as multiple fireworks went off, he surprised her by placing a long kiss on her forehead. He then put his head on hers, "I won't leave like Gin did…I'll stay right here…with _you_."

"Okay…" she said, smiling. "Okay…"

* * *

**Hm…okay! Yea, this was just a quickie thing for the Fourth of July.**

**Song: 'Stay' by Little Big Town**

**Haha, oh man, I wish you people could hear what I say while I'm typing these stories…**

_**BlackAngel**_


	6. Face Down

**Heeeey!**

**Well, I've decided to make a few things clear to you all…**

**A) I'm sure you noticed that I focus a lot on the whole 'Gin leaving Rangiku' thing. Well frankly, that's because I am a girl, like Rangiku, so I can understand more of what she's going through rather than Hitsugaya…but I try to understand him too. **

**B) Most of the chapters so far, Rangiku's been drunk…that's because I like making her drunk…and it's easier to write…**

**C) My writing style is never consistent…so don't expect any chapter's writing style to be like the one before or after it.**

**Yea…just to help you understand :D**

**disclaimer: don't own characters...no matter how OOC...(why does my disclaimer keep disappearing?!)**

* * *

**Story 6: **_**Face Down**_

Hitsugaya looked around. He'd never been here before. Actually, he didn't know where _here_ was. It wasn't in Soul Society, that was for sure. He stepped forward only to find his foot sink. He was standing on sand. Okay, so he was in a desert, that was a start. Looking up at the sky he found it dark, a white crescent hanging directly above him.

'_Hold up…'_ he thought furrowing his brows. _'It's supposed to be a full moon…'_

He shrugged and walked forward. Just because the moon was wrong was no cause for alarm…

Right?

As he reached the top of a dune, he saw a small gray creature lying a few feet away. It was a cat, he realized as he inched towards it. He noted that the small creature did not seem frightened of him. It looked at him with green eyes glinting with familiarity.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-taicho!" it greeted happily. By the high pitch of its voice, Hitsugaya figured it was female. "I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"

"Fine." He said. Surprisingly, he didn't find it odd talking to this small creature. The cat tried to stand, only to fall back into the pale sand. She tried again, only to repeat herself, "No, you don't need to stand…"

Hitsugaya felt a cold presence beside him. "She's injured." they said. Turning his head, he grinned.

"Hyorinmaru." He nodded.

"Toshiro." The dragon nodded back before going forward. He laid down next to the cat, "What happened?"

She growled, "That…that bastard, Shinso! He's hurting her! He's hurting my mistress!"

"Shinso…" Hitsugaya muttered, crouching down beside the animals. The name sounded familiar…

The cat began to cry, "And…and I'm so weak! I can't help her!"

"You can't blame yourself for this." Hyorinmaru said gently, wrapping his tail around her. "It's not your fault…"

"Oh, if _only _I knew Bankai like you, Hyorinmaru! This wouldn't be happening!" she sobbed, tears melting into her fur.

"I only know Bankai because Toshiro worked so hard to achieve it." Hyorinmaru said, glancing up at Hitsugaya.

"I'm so dumb…" the cat said. "If only I had pushed my mistress to work harder…"

Hitsugaya stood and turned away. He didn't exactly know who they were talking about, but he didn't want to hear about it anymore. Hyorinmaru growled, "Toshiro…go help her."

"I don't know-" Hitsugaya muttered before the dragon cut him off.

"You _do_ know who I'm talking about." Hyorinmaru said icily. "You're just too afraid to admit to yourself what you feel."

"What are you-"

"Go…_now_." Hitsugaya knew that tone. No more arguing. He sighed and moved down the dune. Hyorinmaru and the cat watched until he was a small dot.

"Hyorinamru…" the cat sniffed. "Do you really think he'll be able to save her?"

The dragon looked down at her and smiled, "Haineko…have you no faith in my master?"

--

Hitsugaya slowed to a walk and looked around. Sometimes he hated Hyorinmaru. What the hell did mean when he said he wasn't admitting something to himself? He shrugged. That didn't really matter right now. Some girl was in danger. He didn't know who, but as he ran he realized that he cared about her, whoever she was.

'_I mean…that cat knew me, so her owner must know me too_.' Hitsugaya thought to himself, looking at the black rocks that were slowly multiplying._ 'Maybe her owner is depending on me to help her…maybe I'm the only one who can…'_

Suddenly he heard a scream. It was a woman's voice. And he recognized it. Hitsugaya took off towards it becoming angrier by the second. He jumped onto a rock and stopped.

"Please Gin…no more…" Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya's fists shook as he saw cuts all over her body. Her clothes were cut to shreds. A blade suddenly went by her neck, a small indentation appearing.

"Oh but we're havin' so much fun!" Ichimaru cried gleefully. Hitsugaya watched as his smile deepened with every slash.

"No…" Matsumoto's eyes filled with tears as she collapsed to her knees.

"Enjoyin' th' show, Toshiro?" Ichimaru looked over at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he screamed. "You're hurting her!"

"Nah…" Ichimaru shrugged, sending Shinso forward again, cutting Matsumoto's arm. "She can 'andle tougher tha' this…"

"Do you feel like a man now?" Hitsugaya screamed. "Does this make you feel better? Pushing her around?"

"That's wha' she get' for lovin' me." Ichimaru said laughing as Matsumoto fell forward, her face landing in the dirt. "Or…wel'…she did…but now she's tryin' to get rid o' me…"

"No!" Matsumoto screamed as Shinso cut down her back. Hitsugaya jumped to her side.

"Matsumoto…" he said as he brushed her skin, blood appearing on his fingers.

"This doesn't hurt…" she mumbled. Her eyes were blank, as if there was no life left. She began to shake as she started to cry harder. "This doesn't hurt…"

"But she should'a known yo' can' get rid o' me!" Ichimaru laughed.

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya screamed, lunging at Ichimaru, grabbing his collar and pinning him against a rock. "Leave her alone!"

"Why?" Ichimaru sneered.

"_Why_? She's half dead!" Hitsugaya screamed, tightening his grip on his collar. "She _loved_ you…and this is how you treat her?"

"'Loved' being th' keyword. It's past tense." Ichimaru said. "Meanin' she loves someon' else now…and I don' like it."

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya growled. "She still cries over you…almost every other day…"

Ichimaru began to chuckle, "Sure…that' _half_ th' reason she cries like that…"

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You don' know?" Ichimaru looked shocked. Hitsugaya couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"Obviously not."

Ichimaru began to laugh again, "Well…then I won' t spoil the moment for when she tells yo'…but now tell me…do yo' know why you're here?"

"What?" Hitsugaya was thoroughly confused. If Ichimaru wasn't the reason for Matsumoto's tears…what was? "To save Matsumoto from you."

"You didn't know it was Rangiku 'til yo' saw her…" Ichimaru said. "Heh…Hyorinmaru didn't tell yo' much, did 'e?"

Hitsugaya pushed his fist against Ichimaru's throat, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Why are yo' in Hueco Mundo? Do yo' know?" Ichimaru asked.

"No." Hitsugaya responded.

"Yo' followed her." Ichimaru nodded towards Matsumoto. "Do yo' know why she came?"

"No."

"T' tell me it wa' o'er." Ichimaru smiled sadly. "T' tell me she couldn' wait for me t' love 'er back anymore…of course..." he said, more to himself, "If she thought real hard 'bout it, she'd realize she ne'er really loved me a' 'all...do yo' know why yo' followed her?"

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. Why was he asking these questions? "No…"

"Yo' were worried 'bout her! Jeez, do I have t' tell yo' the obvious?" Ichimaru laughed. "Now, if yo' answer correctly, this 'ill be the last of my questions…do yo' know why were yo' worried about her?"

"N-" he couldn't finish the simple word. Not because he was still confused about this whole thing but because it wasn't true. He looked away.

"No, no, no! Stop denyin' it!" Ichimaru said, poking him repeatedly in the chest. "You know in you' heart it's true! But guess what…an' I know I said I wouldn' tell you, but this is too fun…" Ichimaru grinned wider and leaned down to Hitsugaya's face, "She feels the same way…"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, "Wha…?" Ichimaru cocked his head and put his hands up. Suddenly he began moving backwards into the rock. Hitsugaya was forced to let go of his collar as his face was swallowed. Ichimaru winked and waved. When he was gone, Hitsugaya just stared into the rock's blackness before remembering Matsumoto behind him. He spun around and ran towards her. She was trying to get back onto her knees but her arms weren't strong enough to hold her up. Hitsugaya got on his knees beside her, "Matsumoto…"

She looked up and him and smiled, "I'm okay…"

He grabbed her hands and helped her up to her knees. He then went to grab her shoulders to stabilize her, only to find that where he had just touched, the wounds had healed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She giggled. She then sighed, "I finally had enough…"

Hitsugaya looked at her sadly. He looked up at the moon, wondering what to say. "God, you're freezing." He said after a minute, moving his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. He watched in amazement as the more he moved his hands along her skin, the faster her cuts healed.

"Yea…heh heh…I thought deserts were warm…" Matsumoto laughed, not seeming to notice the disappearance of her cuts. "But I guess the temperature of Hueco Mundo is the same as those who live here…cold."

"Heh…that's _very_ true." Hitsugaya laughed back.

"Toshiro…I…I have something to say…" she said quietly. Hitsugaya raised his brow as he noticed Ichimaru standing behind her. Beside him was Hyorinmaru with the gray cat, which he now recognized as Haineko, on his head. They were all smiling at him. Ichimaru pointed his hands downward, with his palms facing himself and moved them back and forth.

'_Go on…'_ he was mouthing at the same time.

"Toshiro, I lo-"

---

Hitsugaya's head popped up off his desk. He looked around, taking a minute to process that he was in the office. He pulled an all-nighter again. Well, maybe not. Falling asleep would make that title invalid.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to make the sleep go away when he felt something over his shoulders. It was that blanket from the couch.

"'Morning, Taicho!" Matsumoto walked in, two steaming cups in her hand. "Sleep well?"

"Neh…I guess…" he grumbled, still remembering his dream. That was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen! What was weirder was what Ichimaru had told him. Matsumoto handed him the tea, "I just had…a really weird dream…"

"Oh yea? 'bout what?" she asked, dragging her chair to his desk.

"Well…I'm not sure…" he said. He was _sure_ not gonna tell her! "But…you were in it…and Ichimaru too…"

She cocked her head and smiled, "Me…and Gin? Goodness, are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

"Well, I thought it was at first…" he said, remembering what Matsumoto looked like when he found her. He blinked the images away. "Could I ask you something? I won't be offended if you don't want to answer."

"Sure." She said, leaning onto his desk.

"What do you feel for Ichimaru?" he asked. She visibly twitched. "Do you still love him?"

She thought for a moment before shrugging and sipping her tea. "I don't know…I mean, I hate him for betraying everyone and I hate him for helping Aizen hurt you…but I still love him for all the years beforehand…well…love may be a bit of a strong word to use."

"Hm…"

"Why do you ask, Taicho?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Well…because in my dream he said something about you loving someone else." He said. Her eyes widened as her face turned pink.

"Heh…how would Gin know who I loved and didn't?" she laughed, trying to wave the question away. "Goodness Taicho, what kinda dream was this?"

"Heh…a weird one, that's for sure." He said. "But whatever, it was just a dream. Sorry about those random questions…"

They smiled at each other and both continued to drink their tea in silence. Hitsugaya leaned back and stared at the ceiling. That dream had felt so real…He couldn't help but think to himself, _'Could it ever come true?'_

He shook his head. No, because he knew better than anyone that dreams like that never come true.

* * *

**Booya! Haha, okay well…yes…Ichimaru is very OOC, no? Well, I always thought of him playing Cupid between these two...along with their swords...heehee**

**Song: 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**And if you know that song really well, you'll know I took some of the lyrics directly from the song…I hope that's not illegal…**

_**BlackAngel**_


	7. Size Matters

**Heyyyyyy…**

**Yea, I was disappointed in the Harry Potter movie…Transformers was **_**so **_**much better.**

**I heart Bumble Bee and Optimus Prime :D**

**And I'm so pathetic…I already have, like, the next 3 or 4 chapters all set for this thing…I'm such a nerd**

* * *

**Story 7: **_**Size Matters **_

"Orihime!" Matsumoto busted into the apartment, immediately strangling the redhead.

"Er…hi Rangiku…" she laughed weakly. "Welcome home…"

"It's good to be back! That school is _so_ incredibly boring, I can't understand how you and Ichigo stand it!" she cried, releasing Orihime and walking into the kitchen, "I'm starved!"

"Where's Toshiro?" Orihime asked, looking out the door before closing it.

"Beats me." Matsumoto said, mouth already full of cheese. "But he said he'd be back by dinner and not to worry about him."

"Oh…" Orihime said. "Well speaking of dinner, what do you want to eat?"

"Hm…" Matsumoto came out into the family room and jumped onto the couch, grabbing the magazine on the table. "Chicken maybe? I think Taicho likes chicken…yea, Taicho likes chicken. Make that."

"Ha ha, okay!" Orihime laughed, grabbing a knife and began working. Matsumoto opened the magazine and began flipping through. There were movie stars, musicians, ads for movies, make-up, hair products and the occasional poll. There was one page that caught her eye.

"Hm…Orihime!" she called.

"What?"

"I have a question." Matsumoto said, going up the counter and laying the open magazine in front of her.

Orihime looked down at the magazine. "About what?"

"What do you look for in your perfect man?" Matsumoto smiled, pointing down onto the page.

"Excuse me?!" Orihime coughed, blushing. "What brought that up?"

"Well this magazine article…" Matsumoto said, pouting slightly. "Besiiiiiides, we never get to talk about girl things like this! I mean every time we start, Taicho glares at us 'til we shut up."

"That is true I guess…" Orihime said, looking at the article.

"So?" Matsumoto grinned.

"Well…" Orihime put her finger to her lip and looked up. "He has to be sweet…strong…He has to be able to stand up for what he believes in…"

"Like Ichigo?" Orihime blushed before smiling and nodding slightly. "Ha ha, you two would be sooooooo incredibly cute together!"

"Yea…but I know he likes Rukia…" Orihime said sadly, closing her eyes.

"Now, you don't know that…just because he came to Soul Society to save her does not mean he's totally in love with her." Matsumoto said gently. "Besides, I see the way he looks at you…"

Orihime's blush deepened, "Well…what about you Rangiku? What is _your_ perfect man like?"

"Well…contrary to what _everyone_ in Soul Society thinks, I go deeper than looks." Matsumoto said matter-of-factly. "But he does need to be a bit good-looking…he has to be able to kick ass at a moment's notice but still have a big enough heart to care for people…be able to make me laugh…actually respect what I'm thinking or what I say…doesn't like me just for my boobs…"

"Like Toshiro?" Matsumoto blushed. Orihime was feeling a sudden sense of déjà vu.

"Maybe…but unlike you and Ichigo, I know _that _will never happen. I mean, everyone knows he's _madly_ in love with Hinamori." Matsumoto said sourly.

"Now, you don't know that…just because he protects her does not mean he's _madly_ in love with her." Orihime said, smiling. "Besides I see the way he looks at you…"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "Jeez, Orihime, what are you smoking?"

"I'm serious!" she said. "I always see him looking at you…like, I don't know…but there's always something in his eye…especially lately…"

"'Lately'? What do you mean lately?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well, since you came back from Soul Society last week…" Orihime said. "I kinda overheard him talking to Mr. Urahara about some dream when you returned…and since then…"

"Hm, yea I know what dream that is…" Matsumoto said. "Why was he telling Urahara?"

"Don't know…but since then he's been…I don't know, watching you I guess. Not like stalker way, but like…protective…like he's worried about you." Orihime said.

"Hn…" Matsumoto said as she laid her head on her arms.

Orihime repeated the gesture, "You really like him, don't you?"

"I don't know…" Matsumoto sighed. "Yes…? No…? I mean, Gin's still in my heart somewhere but…"

The front door opened and Hitsugaya walked in, kicking his shoes off. Orihime sat up and waved. Hitsugaya nodded back before his eyes rested on Matsumoto, still slouched over the counter. Orihime couldn't help but smile as worry clearly flashed through his eyes. "What happened to her?"

"Oh…nothing…just tired from school I guess." Orihime smiled as Hitsugaya walked up beside Matsumoto and put a hand on her back.

"Maybe you should go lie down then." He said.

"No, I'm not that tired…" she said, sitting up and smiling at him. "I'm just tired because Orihime is making me think too much."

"Then don't think." He said, shrugging.

Matsumoto laughed, "Will you think for me, then Taicho?"

He smiled, "Sure, why not…I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay! Dinner will be ready when you're done!" Orihime said cheerfully as Hitsugaya walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hmpf…" Matsumoto said. "Even if Taicho were to date me, too many people would make fun of him…and I don't want that to happen."

"Why would people make fun of him? Wouldn't people think he was lucky?" Orihime said.

"His size?" Matsumoto said. "Soooo many people make fun of him for it now…just imagine…"

Orihime shrugged, "Who ever said size mattered?"

* * *

**I know, I know, the ending is a little iffy, but it's just a pain in the ass to watch my sister on myspace because all these guys call her beautiful and sexy all the time and no one EVER says it to me…(sigh) gosh it sucks…soooooooo much…**

**I know that had nothing to do with the ending being iffy, but that's why it is…because I'm really not paying attention to what I'm writing…**

**And I bet so many of you had such dirty thoughts when I said Shiro-chan was going to take a shower…naughty you ;D**

**Song: 'Size Matters' by Joe Nichols**

_**BlackAngel**_


	8. Bokura No Love Style

**Hola again! Well, I'm a nerd and adore HitsuMatsu…that and I've gotten more reviews for this than my DNAngel ones and I have no ideas for those so…**

**HitsuMatsu is the obvious choice! ;P**

**This is a song from another anime that I'm sure many of you have heard on called 'Ouran High School Host Club' **

**This song is the character song for Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, but I think it fits these two too. :D**

**This would be set during episode 132**

**And the dialogue between Hitsugaya and Karin (and later on the ones between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto) is really from the episode. Obviously the parts with Matsumoto and her stalker-ish tendencies and whatnot aren't. :D**

* * *

**Story 8: **_**Bokura No Love Style**_

"Neh, Matsumoto." He said, walking down the stairs. "Go patrol the area. I'll send the report."

"Okay!" she said, skipping away. A few feet later, she stopped and turned back around. Making sure he was already completely down the concrete stairs and was at his normal look-out point on the guardrail, she masked her reiatsu and walked onto the landing above him. This was the second time she's done this. She didn't do this because she didn't think there were any hollows around. No, she did this to watch him…well, _over_ him.

Because lately she's seen a little black-haired girl becoming a _little_ too close to her captain.

And she didn't like it.

Not one bit.

She figured it was an accident she even saw the girl hanging around in the first place. Yesterday, she'd done her patrol of the area and nothing was around. Her captain kept talking about how great the view of the sky was here, so she decided she check it out herself. When she arrived, the girl had already shown herself and was thanking Hitsugaya for getting some ball for her. Matsumoto's reiatsu suddenly surged as the girl smiled. Luckily, Hitsugaya was too busy with the report to notice. She watched for a few minutes longer, wondering how much trouble she would be in if she just chopped the girl's head off right here and now.

Fortunately, Hitsugaya had yelled at the girl for calling him short or young or whatever. Matsumoto had smiled and decided there was nothing to be afraid of and returned to Orihime's.

But now, today, they were back in the same place. Same situation too Matsumoto found out as she saw the black-haired girl running towards her captain again.

"Toshiro!" she shouted. Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. _No one _was allowed to call him that.

The girl ran up beside him and bent over, trying to catch her breath. Hitsugaya visibly sighed. "You again?"

Matsumoto smiled at the tone of his voice. He usually reserved that tone for when he was _really_ annoyed. The girl scowled, "Why didn't you come to practice?"

"I never said I would." Hitsugaya retored. "Besides, I don't have much free time."

'_Yea, because he was too busy trying to save your sorry ass from Aizen!'_ Matsumoto thought sourly.

"Why are you so busy when you're just an elementary student?" the girl asked.

"Psh, that's a stupid question…" Matsumoto muttered.

"Shut up." Hitsugaya sighed. Matsumoto couldn't help but smile at his rejection.

"Hey…why do you come here? Is it close to your home?" the girl asked as Matsumoto turned to leave again. She decided once again there was nothing to worry about.

"Not really." Hitsugaya said, looking up at the sky. He sat in silence and waited for Matsumoto's reiatsu to disappear completely. Oh yes, he knew she was watching. He felt her yesterday, too. Especially when she got pissed and let her reiatsu go out of control. He knew why she was pissed too. She never really liked him talking to girls she didn't already approve of first, just like he didn't like her talking to other guys, period. She flirted with other guys just to piss him off, he knew that already. So, yesterday, after feeling her nearby, he decided it was time for a little payback. Oh, the fun he was having. "This is the best place I can find to look at the sky…"

---

Hitsugaya sighed and taped the roof with his foot. Watching this girl was very boring. All she did was play soccer with those odd-looking boys. But he had to, for two reasons. One, she had high spirit energy. He had to make sure she wasn't attacked by a hollow. Two, and to him this was much more important, was to make Matsumoto as angry at him as possible.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto said, climbing up behind him, waving. She looked down and saw the girl again. She blinked and decided she had to lie to keep him from suspecting anything. "Have you become a stalker?"

"You're wrong." Oh, she was pissed. It took everything he had to keep the smirk off his face. "There's just something I'm worried about."

Matsumoto was just able to keep her reiatsu under control, "Taicho, you like a girl from the real world!"

Hitsugaya leaned forward and gritted his teeth. She could be very stupid sometimes. "I told you that's not it."

"It's all right!" Matsumoto said. She had to keep on the face. He would freak if he knew what she was really thinking. "You don't have to be shy!"

"That's enough!" he said, standing and carefully making his way across the roof, making it seem like he was the one who was mad. Heh, and people said he couldn't be evil.

"Taicho! Please wait!" she said. He jumped off the roof and out of sight. She sighed in relief. She was about to explode. She looked back down at the girl angrily before following her captain off the roof.

Later that afternoon, Hitsugaya made his way towards the soccer field. This was the final stage in his plan. Help the girl kick ass, then Matsumoto will show up, trying to friendly to the girl. She may fail miserably at that, but all well. So Matsumoto will be pissed, then Hitsugaya will laugh in her face tell her it was a trick, then take her out somewhere to make up for it.

So maybe his plan wasn't completely about revenge…but it was close enough.

A whistle went off and the game started. Hitsugaya had to admit, that girl was pretty good. Maybe he didn't have to help her out after all…

No, scratch that. Some bastard from the other team tripped her. From where he was standing he couldn't see if she had hurt herself badly or not. She got back up and continued to play. As the game wore on, Hitsugaya could see she was slowing down. Now was the perfect time to show up.

"Everyone, over there!" one of those weird looking boys shouted as he began walking towards them.

"Toshiro!" the girl shouted. She shouted something to the referee as he leaned against the goal post. "You're late!"

"I didn't promise anything." Hitsugaya said, closing his eyes. _'There she is.'_ He thought as he felt Matsumoto nearby. Oh, she was watching.

"What's with him?" a boy on the other team asked.

The black-haired girl turned around. "Now we're gonna start fighting back!"

"Help this far in the game?" the kid laughed, putting his hands on his hips. His friends laughed.

"Everyone, we're gonna catch up all at once!" the girl said loudly. Her friends cheered.

"Hey, wait! I didn't come here to play soccer!" Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto might catch on if he just went out and starting beating the crap out of those middle schoolers. He had to make it look like he wasn't planning on doing anything. He looked down and saw that the girl's knee was bleeding. Inside he smirked. Matsumoto would strangle him if he showed concern. It's not that he wasn't actually worried about the injury, it's just, in normal circumstances, he wouldn't have said a word. "You're…hurt?"

"This is nothing!" the girl said, smiling. She noticed Hitsugaya staring at her, deep in thought. She innocently asked, "What's wrong?"

Matsumoto stood on the bridge, gripping the side so hard it was starting to crack. That stupid, good-for-nothing little freak of a girl! Flirting with her captain with that stupid scratch on her knee! What a whore!

"I guess I have no choice," Hitsugaya sighed, lifting himself from the goal post. "We just have to win, right?"

"No, _they_ have to win. _You_ don't have to do anything." Matsumoto said, biting her cheek.

"Tag out!" the boy said, hitting Hitsugaya's hand. Everyone got into position. Hitsugaya couldn't help but glance behind him towards the bridge. There she was, holding herself down on the bridge, just like he expected her to be. But she was already cracking the concrete, so he had to make this quick. He turned back and saw the game was starting. The girl had the ball for a few seconds, before a boy from the other team stole it away. Hitsugaya sighed, this was going to be far too easy.

As Matsumoto watched, she couldn't help but smile. He was good. A hell of a lot better than that little whore and her weird-looking followers. The score keeper called that it was a tie game. The next goal would determine the winner.

"Well, _obviously_ Taicho is gonna win." Matsumoto huffed. She watched as Hitsugaya gave the ball to the girl, letting her score the goal. What the heck?!

The referee whistled, signaling the end of the game. The boys started cheering. Matsumoto scowled as the girl went over to talk Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro, it's all thanks to you." She said sweetly. Matsumoto wanted to puke.

"You scored the winning goal, didn't you?" Hitsugaya stuffed his hands in his pocket. Matsumoto was fuming. So, now it was time to do actual work. He hated that. "More importantly, I have something to discuss."

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Earlier you…" he heard a zipping sound and turned around. Aw crap. He looked at his cell phone. Yep, it was a hollow. A Menos Grande. Matsumoto still thought he didn't know she was here, so it looks like he'd have to take care of it. It came lunging at them. He grabbed the girl, and pushed her out of the way. The hollow instead head butted into those weird looking boys, knocking them unconscious.

Matsumoto watched, already out of her gigai with her sword in hand. The girl began arguing with Hitsugaya. She couldn't hear what she was saying over the hollow's screams. Suddenly, the girl ran towards the soccer ball, kicking it at the hollow's head.

"Jeez, you're even stupider than I thought!" Matsumoto said, shaking her head. The hollow balled his hand into a fist and swung it downwards towards the girl, only to have it stopped by Hitsugaya. Matsumoto laughed. That girl looked so confused. The sky filled with dark clouds as Hitsugaya called upon his sword. Yea, he wouldn't need any help taking care of this.

Thirty seconds later, the hollow was defeated. The sky cleared again. Matsumoto scowled as she watched her captain help the girl off the ground. The girl suddenly grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a little. She let go after a minute but then smiled that stupid smile. Matsumoto couldn't take it anymore. Using shun-po, she jumped down to the field.

"Taicho! You're safe!" she called waving and running towards them.

"She's a shinigami, too?" the girl asked.

"Yea, she's my subordinate." He said. He raised his eyebrows. Matsumoto was still pissed, but was managing not to strangle the girl. He was impressed.

"You have subordinates?" she asked, dumbly.

"Kind of." He sighed. He looked up at Matsumoto and a smirk flickered on his face. "You're late, Matsumoto."

"My apologies." She said, looking at the girl. She had to act like she'd never seen her before…_again_. "Huh, Taicho? This kid…"

"She's Ichigo's sister."

"Ichigo's sister?!" she almost laughed out loud at that.

"Hello." She said nicely.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Matsumoto said, bowing slightly. She wanted to punch the girl in the face. "I'm the fuku-taicho under Hitsugaya-taicho."

"You really are elite! You're pretty cool, Toshiro!" Ichigo's sister gasped and looked at Hitsugaya. She then patted his head, making him twitch. "And you're still just an elementary student!"

Matsumoto covered her mouth. He was gonna kill her. "Elementary student…"

"What is it?" the girl asked. Matsumoto couldn't hold it in. Even in her anger, she could never pass up laughing at someone calling her captain an elementary student.

"I can't take it anymore!" she laughed, tears in her eyes.

Hitsugaya pushed the girl's arm off his head, "How long are you going to keep thinking that? I'm not an elementary student!"

Ichigo's sister twitched, "Sorry, sorry!" Behind them, her friends began waking up. "Well…I'm going to go make sure they are all okay, see you later, Toshiro!"

"Yea, that's right. Go away." Matsumoto mumbled crossing her arms.

"What'd you say?" Hitsugaya turned towards her.

"Nothing!" Matsumoto defended turning around.

Hitsugaya smirked, "You sound mad."

"I am not mad!" Matsumoto said, blushing. "That girl…was just annoying."

"Really?" Hitsugaya said. "Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mad because you were…_jealous_."

"What?!" Matsumoto shouted as he walked up beside of her. "I would not be _jealous_ of some 11-year-old whore flirting with my captain!"

Hitsugaya suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's okay to be jealous sometimes…"

"I was _not _jealous!" she cried as he let go and walked a few feet ahead of her.

"That's what it sounded like…" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"It didn't sound like anything!" she said, running after him. He let out a laugh and kept running just out of her reach. "Neh…Taicho, get back here!"

* * *

**Hm yea…this was long.**

**Now, most of the dialogue, I did **_**not**_** make myself. It was from episode 132. The only parts I made up was the end here, and Matsumoto's parts when she's stalking Hitsugaya.**

**Yea, watch the episode. It's pretty good. Made me laugh anyway…of course that's not very hard to do...I mean I make myself laugh…**

**And I'm sure many of you are very annoyed with me updating so much. Well, I want to get to a certain point before I go on vacation next week. Then I'll be gone for a bit.**

**Song: 'Bokura No Love Style' by the Hitachiin twins (don't know voice actors names) from Ouran High School Host Club**

**I really encourage you find this song on youtube (and look up English lyrics) It's an awesome song. I know I don't ask you to actually look up any of the songs I use (but I encourage you to do that too ;D) but this one you really do. Ha, it's so funny.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	9. Everything You Want

**Yea, me again…(waves)**

**I'm sure you all hate me for posting so much. Ha ha, I'm getting mad at myself for it! I just **_**really**_** want to get to a certain point before vacation. Then I'm sure you will all want to kill me for it too…**

**All well, none of you, 'cept for Dana, know where I'll be! **

**And I know you're all waiting for them to confess to each other…**

**Well, wait longer. :D**

**And someone asked me to continue the whole 'dream' thing from chapter 6. I may, because I did like that…we'll see.**

* * *

**Story 9: **_**Everything You Want**_

"Oi, Nanao!" she turned around to see Matsumoto running towards her.

"Rangiku…" Nanao nodded at her.

"Nanao, can I talk to you for a second?" Matsumoto said nervously.

"Sure, is everything alright?" Nanao asked, leading the woman into her office.

"Yea!" Matsumoto smiled weakly before looking down. "Well…not as alright as I want it to be…"

"What's wrong?" Nanao asked, motioning for Matsumoto to sit on the couch as she sat at her desk, quickly writing a small note and sending it away with a hell butterfly. "And how could I possibly help?"

"Well…because…" Matsumoto fiddled her hands together. "You're the only other person that I know of who's in love with her captain…"

Nanao's eyes widened. "What…?"

Matsumoto covered her face and fell to the cushions of the couch, "I know, I know, it makes me an awful person…"

"No it doesn't!" Nanao said, walking to behind the couch and putting a hand on her shoulder. "but I do have to ask…what ever happened to Ichimaru-taicho?"

Matsumoto hesitated before shrugging. "I don't know…I mean, Gin…Gin used to be everything I wanted, everything I needed…he said all the right things at the right times but…now, he doesn't mean anything to me…"

"He means nothing?" Nanao asked.

"Well, not nothing…just not as much as back then…not as much as Taicho does now…" Matsumoto said quietly. "I mean, I still think about him, but not always in a good way."

Nanao smiled, "So you're in love with Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Matsumoto nodded and took her hands from her face. "Yea…and I feel awful about it…"

"Why?" Nanao barked.

"I don't know…I just feel like…people would _frown_ upon it." Matsumoto sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel better, everyone frowns upon _all_ captain and vice-captain relationships." Nanao said. "Even Shunsui and I."

"Yea, well at least you had the guts to tell him." Matsumoto said.

"You wanna know a secret?" Nanao smiled. "I never actually _told_ him. He just…knew."

"Really?" Matsumoto sat up in surprise.

"Yep. He claimed that 'by my actions' he just knew it." Nanao said, laughing.

"By your actions?" Matsumoto blushed and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh man…"

"Why…what did you do?" Nanao's smile turned into a smirk.

Matsumoto covered her mouth, "I, er, got a little jealous of a girl in the real world."

"A little?" Nanao looked over her glasses.

"Okay, so a lot...I wanted to chop the girl's head off…" Matsumoto said. "And…he asked me about it…"

"He _asked _you if you were jealous?!" Nanao couldn't help but laugh. "And what did you say?"

"I said no, but I don't think he believed me." Matsumoto said. "So, now…I just don't really know what to do."

"Well what do you think you're supposed to do?" Nanao asked. Matsumoto looked up at her, confused. "Well you obviously expect that you're supposed to do something…so what do you think that is?"

Matsumoto laid back down on the couch. "I don't know…that's why I came here to talk to you."

Nanao exhaled as she leaned onto her desk, "Well, I just stuck by him. You know, just showed him that if he ever needed me for _anything_ that I was there for him. That was good enough. And I don't know Hitsugaya-taicho all that well, but I think that would be enough for him…_more _than enough…these days especially."

"Hm…" Matsumoto whispered.

"Like I said, I don't know your captain that well, but Shunsui and I think Hitsugaya-taicho cares a lot about you too." Nanao said, looking out the window. "I saw Kira at the fireworks festival a while ago. He told me you were upset and Hitsugaya-taicho came and got you."

"Yea, he did." Matsumoto said, closing her eyes. "He sat up there with me all night."

"Well then he must care a lot for you." The girls heard from the door. They both looked to see Kyoraku strolling in. He leaned against the side of the couch. "Goodness, where's the confident Rangiku I know?"

Matsumoto laid her arm over her eyes, "I don't know. She went on a vacation."

Kyoraku chuckled. "Well then maybe we should go find her."

"We don't have to." Matsumoto grumbled.

"Hitsugaya is a smart kid…he's gonna figure it out sooner or later." Kyoraku sighed.

"What am I gonna figure out sooner or later?" Matsumoto jumped. Hitsugaya stood leaning against the doorframe.

"T-Taicho!" Matsumoto screamed, jumping off the couch. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He said. "I got a message from Nanao saying you were here."

"Oh…" Matsumoto stammered. "How…how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"None." He said, raising his eyebrow, "Was I supposed to?"

"No!" Matsumoto said walking towards him.

"Hitsugaya, you're a pretty smart guy, right?" Kyoraku asked, a smile on his face. Hitsugaya shrugged. "Hm…well, figure it out soon, okay? You're breaking her heart."

Matsumoto blushed and pushed past her captain, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her. "Um…okay?"

Nanao and Kyoraku walked out to watch them leave. "Do you think he'll figure it out?" Nanao asked.

"In due time." Kyoraku said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "A lot faster than I did I'm sure."

* * *

**Okay, yea twice in eight hours. I'm sorry, I truly am this time. But my sister is an ass and I'm on the verge of hating her with my whole heart. I'm really starting to believe I was adopted, there is no way I'm actually related to that jerk.**

**On a good note, I finally got to hang out with Haru-chan this summer! Well, until my sister ruined the fun, but all well. Ha, we went to a 'Harry Potter' party and the Barnes and Noble and got four pictures taken, became best friends with a 5-year-old, got called hot by some guys from our school and found Waldo 24 times. **

**No, we didn't cosplay (thank God!) **

**And I was so proud of myself, I actually paid for the 7****th**** Harry Potter book all by myself! Yay!**

**Finally got 'round to editing...damn, there were a lot of mistakes...**

**Song: 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon.**

**Frankly, only the first part of this 'filler' fic is about the song. The rest I made up 'cause it made me feel better :D**

_**BlackAngel**_


	10. Every Time I Hear Your Name

**Okay, so this is the point I wanted to reach before vacation. And HOORAY I did it!**

**Anywhoo, how the decision for this whole thing went: I went to my '****List of Songs to Use For My HitsuMatsu Thing' ****and for the heck of it, let my annoying older sister pick a song.**

**Well, after she picked one, as I was thinking how to start this one, she had me upload a CD that was mine but was stolen by her and my mum…and I thought the song would be good to use too. After looking up the lyrics for both (just to make sure I had them right) I saw that they kinda fit into each other really well. So, this will be sorta a two-shot within the one-shot collection…**

**Did that make any sense? No, I didn't think so.**

**And my disclaimer keeps freakin' disappearing so…I know I put one on this chapter…and what do you know, it disappeared...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONGS OR CHARACTERS! NOW STOP TAKING MY DISCLAIMER AWAY!**

* * *

**Story 10/Part 1: **_**Every Time I Hear Your Name**_

"So, Taicho, I was thinking…you should come drinking with me sometime." Matsumoto said, her arms falling over the back of the couch.

"…what?" he raised his eyebrow at her. "Why would I do that?"

"'Cause it'd be fun! You know practically everyone I go with." She smiled. "Besides, we don't _just_ drink, you know. We dance, play pool and darts and such…"

"Oh great, drunk people with lethal pointy objects." Hitsugaya laughed. "What fun."

"Ha ha _ha_." Matsumoto laughed sarcastically, walking over to his desk. "Very _funny_, Taicho."

"I thought it was." Hitsugaya smirked.

"So, will you come?" Matsumoto batted her eyes and pouted, "_Pweeeeeeez_ Taicho?"

Hitsugaya sighed, "I g-"

There was a knock on the door. "Are Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho in there?"

"Yea, come in." Hitsugaya said. The door slid open to show a young girl with brown hair to her shoulders kneeling. "What do you need?"

"You've both been summoned to an emergency meeting in the General Captain's office." She said softly.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya said, standing. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." The girl bowed her head, stood and left.

"Emergency meeting?" Matsumoto asked. "I wonder what it's about."

"I have an idea…" Hitsugaya said as they both walked out the door and headed down the corridor in silence. As they walked, Hitsugaya saw many other Shinigami standing around, whispering to each other.

"I heard Ichimaru-taicho was behind the _whole _betrayal." Someone snickered. "I wonder how Matsumoto is taking _that_…"

"No, Ichimaru was way too stupid. But I heard Hinamori-fukutaicho is _never _gonna wake up." Someone else laughed. Hitsugaya glanced up at Matsumoto who was staring straight ahead acting like she couldn't hear them. But he knew she could. "So that means I may have a chance at vice captain! I mean, I was so much stronger than her in the academy anyway."

"Don't listen to them, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said as they passed by. He knew, probably better than anyone, how she got when she even heard Ichimaru's name. "Aizen was behind the whole damn thing. He somehow tricked Ichimaru into it-"

"You don't listen either, Taicho." Matsumoto said quietly. "Hinamori will wake up. Someday soon, I'm sure…"

He brushed his hand against hers, one way he'd developed in the past few months to assure her everything was going to be alright. By now they'd reached the First Division's office. They walked in, expecting other captains and their lieutenants waiting, only to find Yamamoto standing with his cane.

"Hitsugaya." He nodded. "Matsumoto."

"Where is everyone else?" Hitsugaya asked, looking around.

"No one else was called to attend." Yamamoto said. "Now, this may be difficult for both of you, after what's happened in the past few months-"

"If it is about Ichimaru-taicho, please just say it." Matsumoto said, surprisingly strong.

"Fair enough." Yamamoto nodded again. "But it isn't just about Ichimaru…" he glanced at Hitsugaya, who understood. Hinamori was the reason they were _both_ called. "According to reports, Ichimaru has been sighted in the real world, harassing living and dead souls alike. Apparently people think he's trying to convert people into the army of hollows."

"Gin may seem heartless, but he would never do that." Matsumoto said sternly, her hands balling into fists.

Yamamoto ignored her. "Hinamori, as I'm sure you are both aware," Hitsugaya twitched. "has not woken from her coma yet. Unohana has informed me that, although she is sleeping peacefully, her reiatsu is not replenishing. As a matter of fact, it is continuing to lower at a rapid rate. Some suspect Ichimaru is somehow sneaking back into Soul Society…"

"I'm telling you, Gin would never torture a soul even if he hated them." Matsumoto tried again.

"…and somehow stealing her reiatsu. Since you are her oldest friend, we will have to consult you if we must do anything drastic." Yamamoto said.

"Understood." Hitsugaya nodded slowly. He hated talking about Hinamori. Glancing beside him, he saw Matsumoto's hands shaking. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but how are you sure it's Ichimaru?"

"We're not." Yamamoto stated. "But traces of Ichimaru's reiatsu have been felt around Hinamori's recovery room."

"_Gin would never do that!_" Matsumoto shrieked. In holding in her tears, she'd run out of breath.

Yamamoto glared at her, "Excuse me, Matsumoto, you did not have permission to speak, nor, frankly, was I even speaking to you at that moment."

"I don't care." She said sharply. "Gin is gone. He left with Aizen. Everyone knows the details and knows what we have to do. We don't need to keep bringing them back up. And Hinamori either. Everyone knows her condition. People are making up these ridiculous stories to pass the time and entertain themselves. I'm surprised you believed them...Taicho wouldn't have. Maybe he should become the captain general."

"Matsumoto, do you want to be removed from this room and put under arrest?" Yamamoto threatened.

"No need to push yourself, _sir_." Matsumoto spat, spinning on her heel. "I'm leaving anyway."

Matsumoto practically sprinted out the door. Yamamoto and Hitsugaya watched until she was completely out of sight. "The nerve of her." Yamamoto huffed. "Really, you should have taught her better."

Hitsugaya looked at the ground before looking up at the old man. "Yea…too bad she was right."

"What?" Yamamoto coughed as Hitsugaya also began to leave. "And where do you think you're going? I haven't dismissed you yet."

Hitsugaya stopped, but didn't turn to face his commander, "I'm going after her to make sure she's okay."

"And that idiotic lieutenant of yours suddenly means more than the protection of Soul Society, the living world _and _your oldest friend?" Yamamoto said as if the whole meeting had been for building strategies.

Hitsugaya shrugged and ran towards the door, "Yea, pretty much."

* * *

**Okay, unlike all my others, I'm actually not stopping there. THERE IS A PART TWO!**

**Which you will get **_**after**_** I return from my vacation in a week or two. Heehee, I leave within the hour:D**

**So, I always forget to mention, that when I say these are song-based, I mean they are based on a like…certain verse or chorus…this one is one the chorus…sorta. The only one I actually used the whole song was chapter 8 (and maybe chapter 6)**

**Song: 'Every Time I Hear Your Name' by Keith Anderson**

**Heh, don't kill me for the cliffhanger! I'm already getting threatened by Dana about it!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	11. Fall

**I'm back! (claps) Yes, I'm sure you're all so excited.**

**Well, I'll be going a little slower than my normal pace of every other day from now on because soon, school's gonna be starting back up, I've got band camp, I want to work on my DNAngel fics, and I REALLY want to finish a video I started oh…2 months ago?**

**So yea…**

**Kudos goes to my baby kitty, Junior because he's the only one who puts up with my randomness when I write these things. That and for some reason, I mean he is only a cat, he somehow helps me get ideas for fics. So you should be grateful to him! (holds up cat) SHOW YOUR GRATEFULLNESS! **

**Haha, I think he uses like hypnosis to give me these ideas or something…**

* * *

**Story 11/Part 2: **_**Fall**_

"_No, no, no! Stop denyin' it!" Ichimaru said, poking him repeatedly in the chest. "You know in you' heart it's true! But guess what…an' I know I said I wouldn' tell you, but this is too fun…" Ichimaru grinned wider and leaned down to Hitsugaya's face, "She feels the same way…"_

That dream…

He was going to make sure it came true.

"_Go on…"_

Ichimaru's voice echoed through his brain as he picked up speed.

"_The nerve of her."_

Yamamoto's cruel words popped into his mind and he gritted his teeth. That man was a downright bastard. The angrier he got at Yamamoto for treating Matsumoto badly, the angrier he got at Ichimaru himself for leaving her. But the more he became angry at the other two, the more he hated himself.

He'd done the same thing. Well…maybe not the _same_ thing, but close enough. When Ichimaru was around, he always yelled at her for being late or sleeping. He'd called her stupid or idiotic every other day. Even after Ichimaru was gone, he wasn't there for her. He _knew_ she was crying. He _knew_ she was beating herself up over it. And what did he do? Nothing. Gave her more paperwork. Yelled at her more. No wonder she snapped.

He jumped onto a nearby roof. The sun was beginning to set. His fists were clenched so hard his nails were digging into his palm, drawing blood. If it got dark he'd never find her.

He mentally punched himself. _Why_ didn't he do anything? He had the authority. He could have shouted back at the old man for his accusations and still have kept his position. Hitsugaya thought for a moment and couldn't help but laugh at himself. He would have been _defending_ Ichimaru. True, it was for the sake of his lieutenant, but still…that's something he never thought he'd do in a million years. Of course, the accusations _were_ pretty ridiculous…

He shook his head and began running again. He shouldn't be thinking about stupid things like that. He should be finding Matsumoto before she did something they would both regret.

Another twenty-five minutes of pure running and jumping went by with no sign of Matsumoto. Hitsugaya collapsed against a wall.

"Hitsugaya-taicho? What _are_ you doing?" he heard from above him. He looked up to see someone leaning out a window. Even in the approaching darkness, he could tell it was Yumichika.

"Y…You haven't…seen…Matsumoto 'round have you?" Yumichika's brows furrowed in concern.

"I saw her a little while ago…she told me she was taking a walk…"

"To…where?" Hitsugaya said, his breath returning. "Did she say?"

"Sorta…she said she was going to the last place she saw 'him'…but don't ask me who that is." Yumichika shrugged, "…did something happen? Her eyes were puffy but…" he looked away. "I didn't think anything of it…"

Hitsugaya knew Yumichika was blaming himself for not stopping her. "It's alright." Hitsugaya took a deep breath and stood. "Thanks anyway."

"Wait!" Yumichika cried as Hitsugaya turned away. "Her face…I know it too well…it's the face she makes when she thinks about Ichimaru-taicho…"

It popped into Hitsugaya's mind as clear as day. Of course she'd be thinking about Ichimaru. He took off again. "Thanks Yumichika!"

"Wha…? Hey, where are you going?!" Yumichika shouted after him.

"The execution grounds!" Hitsugaya called back. "The last place she saw him!"

"Wha…?" Yumichika raised his brow. "Does everyone know who 'him' is except me?"

Hitsugaya ran faster than he ever had before. Taking the stairs three at a time, he reached the top in record time. He blew through the trees and stopped.

There she was, standing on the edge.

She was silhouetted by the falling sun and her hair moved from the winds. Even from several yards away he could see her shaking.

He slowly moved towards her. The closer he got he could see every few seconds she repositioned one of her feet. Her shaking had gotten her off balance.

"Matsumoto…" he said softly, hoping not to scare her. He knew it was a stupid question, but it just slipped out of his mouth, "Are you okay?"

She turned her head slightly and he could see a small smile on her face. "I'm fine, Taicho. Perfectly fine."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, "You're lying."

The sun dipped behind the mountains and stars began blinking on before she turned around to face him, "Really Taicho…I'm really okay."

"Sto-" he began but stopped and sighed. "Matsumoto…I'm sorry."

She looked confused. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong…"

"Yes I have." He said looking up at the darkening sky. "I've seen you crying and I haven't done anything about it…I've completely ignored you and what you've been going through…"

"Ta-" her shaking legs suddenly gave out on her. Luckily, Hitsugaya was close enough to catch her before her knees hit the ground. He held her tightly as he placed his chin on her shoulder. Her shaking continued as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "T-Taicho…"

"I'm sorry." he said closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Her nails dug into his shoulders as her breathing became sharp. "I…I can't take anymore! I can't take the whispering and the stories…I hate the way people are looking at me now! And…and I can't put on my mask anymore…I can't fake it anymore…"

Hitsugaya stroked her hair silently. Deep down, he knew all that. This whole time he knew she couldn't bear to hear these things. Again, he mentally punched himself. _He_ had the power to do something and he didn't…

Now who was the bastard?

Night was settling all around them. Lights were flickering on and he could hear distant songs from the local bars and clubs. But he didn't care. Right now, the world only consisted of the two of them.

"I'm…sorry, Taicho…" she whimpered after a while.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, pushing her away so he could look her in the eyes. "You haven't done anything."

Matsumoto looked away, hoping to change the subject, "I probably got you into a lot of trouble back with Yamamoto."

Hitsugaya shrugged and sat on the cliff side, his legs dangling over the edge. "Not really. But I'm sure he's pissed 'cause I came after you."

Matsumoto sat beside him, "Well that was stupid."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but laugh, "And why was that stupid?"

Matsumoto pursed her lips and swung her legs back and forth, "Because captains shouldn't worry about their lieutenants."

"Well…cou-" he shut his mouth. He just almost said 'couples'! Where the hell did that come from?! "…friends worry about each other don't they?"

Matsumoto smiled. "Well yes, I'd assume they do."

Hitsugaya looked the other direction to hide his blush, "Do you think that's stupid?"

"No." she said, shifting her hand so it their fingertips were touching slightly. "I don't think that's stupid at all."

He turned back to face her with a smirk as he placed his hand on hers, "Well then don't call me stupid."

She blushed, "Wha…no! I-I didn't mean _you_ were stupid! I just…I meant…" she sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know what I meant…"

"Tell me what's wrong." He said, squeezing her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down to see him staring at her intently. "Tell me _everything_."

She thought for a second as she stared back into his green eyes. Behind all of his own pain and suffering, she saw, he really did want to know her problems. Not just so he had the knowledge of them, like other people did, but because he truly cared and wanted to help. Behind the sadness, she saw the eagerness to erase her troubles. She saw that he didn't care about himself, not at all. The only thing he cared about was what was reflected in the shining green, and that was her.

"Well…it's Gin…but you already knew that…" she watched as he sat, clinging to her hand, watching her silently. He wasn't going to interrupt. "What I mean is…it's not so much the fact he betrayed everyone in all of Soul Society. It's the fact he left…well, the fact that he left _me_…because then that started a chain reaction."

He blinked for the first time since she started talking. "Chain reaction? What do you mean?"

"Well, more people started to leave me…" she said, looking down the cliff to the buildings and lights. "After Gin left, less people came by to see me. I went out less with people. Like…like after Gin was no longer by my side, I became repulsive to everyone and they all left…the only people I've seen in months are you, Nanao, Kyoraku-taicho and Yamamoto…"

Hitsugaya huffed, "Well, I don't think Yamamoto counts as a person…"

Matsumoto giggled before continuing. "Anyway…it scares me that you guys are the only ones I see…because it could lead to one day…_no one_ will be around…even you, Taicho…" tears began to well up in her eyes. "And…and I'll be all alone again…"

She turned away from his gaze and sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Suddenly, she felt his hand leave hers and reappear on her shoulder. "Come here." He muttered as he pulled her towards him. Her head landed on his shoulder and she found no need to remove it from there. His grip on her shoulder tightened. "I've told you before, haven't I? I won't leave like Gin did…I won't leave like everyone else has been…I'm gonna stay with you 'til the end no matter what it takes."

Matsumoto smiled. Unlike Ichimaru, Hitsugaya's words rang with truth. But to her, his words weren't just a promise. It was more a protection. A protection from the darkness she knew was building inside. She knew, if the darkness got too big, he'd show up out of nowhere and be her light. With him there, the only darkness would be the shadows he'd cast just from being with her.

She thought for a minute. That kinda sounded like an angel. She laughed, making him look down at her in confusion. No, he wasn't her angel…

More like a heavenly guardian.

* * *

**Hm ja, well, since I'm being threatened by people on DeviantART (cough-Reflecting-cough).**

**And I couldn't help but think this one is a lot like chapter 5…(shrugs) all well.**

**Song: 'Fall' by Clay Walker**

**And I'm getting angry at myself. I promised myself I wouldn't do it, but I'm doing it anyway. I keep using country songs. What I really wanna do is use a rock song from like the 80s and make non-romance…just one chapter non-romance related…**

**So the next chapter may be a while…:D**

_**BlackAngel**_


	12. Kick My Ass

**Neh…it's 8 a.m. …why the hell am I up at 8 a.m. in summertime? Besides, today is my last day of freedom, seeing as how tomorrow band camp starts…why am I up so dang early?!**

**Anywhoo, once again, I couldn't even fathom up any sort of thing resembling an idea for my DNAngel stories (cries) I'm sorry Twinay!!!**

**Besides, to mark the beginning of band camp, we need a little music. And this song popped out at me, because this is what happens every time we make a tiny mistake in the drills and such at camp. And it'll be worse this year, since my one instructor just had a baby like 2 weeks ago and…yea **

**And once again, I'm sorry, this is another country song. I'm still looking for the 80s song I wanna use…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_**Kick My Ass**_

Today was not his day.

He sighed as he made his way back to his office. Man, he wanted some sleep…or maybe something to drink. Contrary to what everyone everywhere thought, he has had alcohol. People always say he's too young, but once he brings up the subject of Gary Coleman, they shut up and leave him alone.

As he got to the door of his office, he kicked the door open and practically off its hinges. He was too pissed and frankly right now too lazy to open it like a normal person.

"Taicho…?" Matsumoto peered over at him from her own desk. He walked to his desk and sat down, laying his head onto his arms. He heard her chair scuff across the floor as she came walking towards him. "You okay?"

"Neh…" he mumbled.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"The sun came up." He snapped. Matsumoto couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Did Yamamoto-taicho say something?" she asked as he sat up again.

"Well, that was one thing. Except, he didn't say anything…more ignored me for the whole damn meeting. He's still pissed at us." He said angrily. "The only time he didn't ignore me was to make fun of my height or something idiotic like that."

"Stupid old fart." Matsumoto said. The both laughed.

"Oh, he's not the only one…Walking _to_ the meeting, I accidentally ran into Mayuri." He said sighing. "Well, you'd have thought I just stabbed him."

"You should've." Matsumoto said.

"Hn…yea…then Byakuya gave me his look of disapproval…_again_…I swear, sometimes I think the people here in Soul Society have more issues than the ones who went to Hueco Mundo."

"Ha ha, I can see why they left." Matsumoto said smiling.

"Yea…so today just sucked…" he said, putting his chin in his hand.

"Heh…well how about we go out to the bar tonight?" Matsumoto said, the only person _okay_ with the fact her captain drinks like everyone else.

Hitsugaya smiled as he stood, "I thought you'd never ask."

---

As they neared the entrance, Matsumoto spotted Renji, Rukia, Hisagi and Kira.

"Oi!" she called. Renji saw her and smiled. He glanced down and saw Hitsugaya, twitching immediately.

"H-Hey…Matsumoto…" he said nervously.

Matsumoto raised her eyebrow in confusion. Looking to her captain to ask what was going on, she saw the look of murder in his eyes. "Er…"

"I hate you, Abarai." Hitsugaya said, crossing his arms under his sleeves. Matsumoto watched with Rukia, Hisagi and Kira in silent confusion.

"I said it was an accident!" Renji said defensively.

"Uh…" Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya who, as he looked back at her, his anger softened a little.

"He threw a bucket of water at me."

"How was I supposed to know you'd be walking by the Sixth Division office _right_ then?!"

"Renji…what were you doing with a bucket of water anyway?" Matsumoto asked, holding in her laughter.

Renji pouted. "Kuchiki-taicho asked me to clean the office…I was mopping…"

Matsumoto looked back at Hitsugaya, "Was this before or after the run in with Mayuri?"

"Before." Hitsugaya said, staring daggers at Renji who was cowering somewhat behind Rukia. "Which made running into him ten times worse."

"Well hey…" Hisagi started. "How about…Renji buys Hitsugaya-taicho's drinks tonight?"

"What?!" Renji shouted.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, "Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't drink…"

"I like that idea." Hitsugaya said, breezing past them and into the door, Matsumoto at his heels. Rukia looked at Kira, who looked just as surprised as she did by the fact the little white-haired boy with an attitude drank anything _resembling_ alcohol.

"Well, everyone knew he would start sometime…" Hisagi mumbled, reading their faces. He pushed Kira forward and at the door. As they walked in, they saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto already sitting at the bar. Hitsugaya already looked drunk and passed out with his head lying on the bar. Hisagi and Kira sat by Hitsugaya while, out of fear of getting killed, Renji and Rukia sat near Matsumoto.

"He's tired." Matsumoto shrugged after seeing Hisagi eye her captain. "You try being a boy genius captain."

A bartender appeared out of nowhere, placing drinks in front of both of them, "Here yo' go Hitsugaya-taicho…Matsumoto…"

Hitsugaya sat up and nodded to the bartender before reaching for his drink. "Cheers." He said to Matsumoto and they both took huge gulps. Hisagi and the others relaxed at this point, each ordering their own drinks. After a while, the tension was gone and, surprisingly, no one was drunk as of yet. (not like Hitsugaya _wanted_ anyone to be drunk…he'd get the responsibility of getting them all home.) Well…no one in their little circle of friends were drunk. Everyone else in the bar? They were a different story all together.

"Hey there pretty lady…" multiple men came up throughout the night saying things like that to Matsumoto, Rukia and occasionally to Kira. But the small blonde was the only one too drunk to notice the awkwardness.

Everyone time a man came up to Rukia, Renji punched them out before they ever took a breath. But every time someone came up to Matsumoto, Hitsugaya was a different story.

"Hey…there sexy…" a man hiccupped, putting his arm around Matsumoto's shoulders. Hitsugaya was keeping count, this was the fifth man to come and hit on her. Well with as much alcohol as he had in his system, five was the magic number.

"Oh God, here comes another one." He said rather loudly. Now when I said 'as much alcohol as he had' I did not mean he was drunk. Far from it actually. He was just bored with sitting there and drinking. He wanted entertainment, even if he was gonna provide it himself.

"What'd you say, shorty?!" the man said spinning to face him. Hitsugaya didn't respond. Instead he just put his cup to his lips and continued drinking. The man growled and raised his hand, motioning for other people to come over. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"And I'm not talking to you." Hitsugaya said bluntly, waving to the bartender for another drink.

"You know, I hate kicking little kids' asses but…" the man said, as his friends slowly made their way towards the bar.

"Good thing I'm not a little kid then, eh?" Hitsugaya said, smirking. The man gritted his teeth and grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him into a giant group of men.

"Hitsu-" Kira tried, before hiccupping and falling against the bar.

"Er…shouldn't we help him?" Hisagi asked Matsumoto, who was gulping down another glass.

She spun around in her chair and leaned on the bar, watching as Hitsugaya suddenly smiled. "Nah," she sighed. "Let him have his fun."

"Fun…?" Renji asked pushing Rukia behind him.

"Yea…after the shitty day Taicho had…" The bartender had brought Hitsugaya's next drink. Matsumoto grabbed it and drank it down. "He needs to let off some steam."

Hisagi looked at Renji and they both shrugged before turning their attention back to the circle in front of them. One of the men snickered, "Hey…hey everyone! That little squirt's wearing a…captain's haori!"

"What, did you steal that from your daddy?" one man taunted. Hitsugaya's smile only depended.

"Hm…you wish I did."

"Alright, that's it!" a man called. "I'm gonna kick your ass, you brat!"

"Jeez, everyone's out to kick my ass today, huh…" Hitsugaya cocked his head. "But why you? I really haven't done anything to you."

"Quit being a smart ass!" a man shouted lunging at him. Hitsugaya ducked and punched the man behind him, knocking him to the ground.

"One down." Matsumoto said. "Twenty-two to go."

Hisagi, Renji and Rukia stared in amazement as Hitsugaya took down every man practically one handed. As he spun around to get someone behind him, he'd whack four people in three different places each before ever reaching his prime target. Within minutes every man in the group were down and unconscious. The bartender couldn't help but laugh.

"Bravo, bravo!" he laughed happily. "That was the best show I've ever seen!"

Hitsugaya wiped imaginary dirt off his shoulder before walking back to the bar while Hisagi, Renji, Rukia and a still drunk Kira stared. Matsumoto smiled, "Feel better now?"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile back. "Hell yea I do." The bartender placed another drink in front of him. "Oi, how much do I owe you so far?"

The bartender waved his hands dismissively. "On the house, on the house! Each one o' you!" he said motioning to all six Shinigami.

"Really?!" Matsumoto said excitedly.

"Of course!" the bartender said. "After that display of strength from Hitsugaya-taicho, you all deserve it!"

As the bartender walked away, Rukia laughed, "Uh…I think that old guy is a little drunk himself…did what he just said make sense to anyone else?"

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Kira raised his glass slowly, "To…to Hitsugaya-taicho! For…fo' kicking ass and getting us free drinks!"

Everyone, including Hitsugaya, cheered happily.

* * *

**Yes! I finally did one non-romantic! (dances)**

**Yea, heh heh…looking at the lyrics now, they really don't have that much to do with the song. But, I guess if you squint real hard, you could see it kinda has to do with this part of the chorus:**

'_Why does everybody want  
To kick my ass  
I'm just trying to have a little fun  
For all the ones who can't  
And just because I kiss the prettiest girls…'_

**Heh yea.**

**Song: 'Kick My Ass' by Big and Rich**

**And I know everyone has had the feeling that the world's out to get 'em**

_**BlackAngel**_


	13. Not a Day Goes By

**Hm well…I had something else going but decided against using it…at least for the time being…**

**And I've decided my author's notes are getting way to long, and can be a story themselves! **

**You have no idea how long it took me to pick this song…**

* * *

**Story 13: **_**Not a Day Goes By**_

He sighed as he put the picture back in his cloak before knocking on the giant white door in front of him.

A few seconds went by before a brown-haired man opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "…Gin? What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong…I jus'…" The man saw him fiddling with his pocket.

"Follow me," the man said, smiling a rare sincere smile before walking down the corridor. Gin walked silently behind, "You know, you don't have to be all embarrassed about it. I understand."

Gin put on his fake smile for a moment and nodded before it disappeared again. They walked into the main hall where they found, surprisingly, someone else there.

The man turned in surprise, "Aizen-sama…! What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Ah, Ulquiorra." Aizen said, nodding a greeting. "Gin and I were just on an evening stroll…but I am glad you're here."

Ulquiorra seemed to relax a little. "Why is that?"

"Could you please activate the cameras we have in Soul Society?" Aizen said calmly, motioning for Gin to sit. Ulquiorra nodded before spinning around to the control panel. In minutes he had a screen up with hundreds of pieces of information flying across by the second.

"Here we are…" he said as a giant picture zoomed onto the screen. It was positioned on Sokyoku hill.

"Go 'bout a mile and a half south." Gin piped up, sitting up attentively in his chair. Ulquiorra did as he was told, spinning the controller wheel to the desired coordinates. A tall building slowly came into view. He clicked a switch, obviously turning on the microphones, and Gin could hear the two voices he wanted to hear.

"_Matsumoto!"_ the screen shrieked, cracking with static. _"Have you done those reports yet?"_

"_No, Taicho, I've been busy!"_ Gin saw Matsumoto appear in the window. A smile was playing on her lips as her captain came up beside her.

"_Doing what, getting drunk?"_ Hitsugaya said raising an eyebrow at her.

Aizen glanced at Gin and smiled, "Ulquiorra, let's leave Gin be for now."

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra nodded and left quickly.

"Gin, I'll be back in a while." Gin nodded as he stood to get closer to the screen. Aizen slowly walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"_I was _not_ getting drunk, Taicho!"_ Matsumoto laughed. Gin's heart fell as he saw Hitsugaya smile at her. He knew as well as everyone else it took a hell of a lot to make that boy smile. If Matsumoto could do it just by laughing…

"_Then where were you all morning?_"

"_Renji and Kira got drunk…I had to take them back to their rooms."_ Matsumoto fiddled with her scarf as Hitsugaya reached up to unlock the window. Unfortunately, they were just out of his reach, even on his tip toes. As his fingers reached the edge he felt warm skin on his. _"Here Taicho, let me help you…"_

Pain flew through Gin's body as he watched her hand go over top of his. Together they clicked the latch, and together they pushed the window up. Gin watched as the autumn wind blew through both of their hair.

"_Kinda cold out there, isn't it."_ Hitsugaya said softly. Matsumoto nodded in agreement.

"_I love fall. It's always so pretty, you know?"_ she said as a leaf from a nearby tree blew in front of her. She reached out and grabbed it. _"You like winter, don't you Taicho?"_

"_Yep."_ Hitsugaya said, watching Matsumoto stare at the yellow maple leaf. Suddenly, the phone on the desk behind them rang. He spun around to answer it. _"Hello?"_

Gin watched Matsumoto lean out the window and stare into the clear sky. The fall wind blew her hair all around her. When it stopped there was a strand running right across her face, but she didn't notice because she was too preoccupied watching the leaves fall from the tree. Gin couldn't help but put his hand up to the screen and try to move the strand away.

"Rangiku…" he mumbled. Matsumoto suddenly blinked as if she heard someone nearby call her name. Gin's heart began to pound as she turned her head towards him, making it look like she was looking straight into the camera. She smiled as if she were smiling straight at him, making Gin collapse back into the chair behind him. He heard a click and Matsumoto turned her head towards Hitsugaya.

"_Who was that?"_ she asked as he joined her at the window again.

"_Yamamoto."_ He said, annoyance heard in his voice even through the static. _"Making sure we're both working…again."_

"_Stupid old coot." _Matsumoto said, rolling her eyes. _"You know, just out of spite, we should leave for the afternoon." _

"_And where would you propose we go?"_ Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow again, smirking.

"_Well…"_ Matsumoto smiled, handing him the leaf. _"There's a nice breeze…and it's sunny outside…maybe we could go take a walk in the forest…you know, watch the leaves fall and such…"_

Hitsugaya smiled and looked out at the tree. _"That sounds fun."_

Matsumoto jumped and clapped her hands. _"Yay! Oh, I'll go get your scarf, Taicho!"_

Gin watched as Matsumoto ran off. Hitsugaya turned and looked back out at the sky. Gin suddenly jumped back to the screen, pounding his hand against Hitsugaya's face.

"Yo'…" he said. He was surprised when he didn't feel hate and anger in his voice. Instead he felt hurt and desperation. "Yo' had better take care of 'er, yo' hear me? You'd better keep 'er safe. You'd better not let any sort of hollow or…o' anything else even touch 'er, yo' hear me?! If yo' don't protect 'er with your whole dam' life, I'll come kill yo' myself, got it?!"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows rose as he looked around.

"Makes it look like he can hear you, neh?" Gin spun around to see Aizen walking back in.

"…" Gin backed away from the screen and sat down in the chair again as Matsumoto came back on screen. Instead of handing Hitsugaya the scarf, she grabbed the two ends of the scarf and hugged him, wrapping them around his neck.

"She is quite beautiful, isn't she?" Aizen said, nudging Gin in the side.

"_That was quite unnecessary." _Hitsugaya said as he smiled, making the statement invalid.

Matsumoto was going to reply when there was a knock on the office door. Aizen went up to the controls, moving them so they could also see the door.

"_Hitsugaya!"_ the old voice called. "_Matsumoto!"_

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked at each other, both saying it at the same time, _"Yamamoto!"_

"_Taicho, what are we gonna do?"_ Matsumoto squeaked. Hitsugaya looked around.

Gin couldn't stop himself, "Get 'er out of there, yo' idiot!"

"_Come on…"_ Hitsugaya said, sticking one leg out the window. Matsumoto looked shocked.

"_Taicho…"_ Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya held his hand out to her, _"Come on, he's probably gonna scream at us for something or another and I know I don't want to hear it…besides, didn't you say you wanted to go watch the leaves fall…?"_

Matsumoto bit her lip before taking his outstretched hand. He pulled her through the window and began to run, pulling her down the corridor. Aizen followed them with the camera until they were on top of the Eleventh Division's training building. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto watched, all the while still holding each other's hand, as Yamamoto left the Tenth Division furious. When the captain got out of sight, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked and each other and burst out laughing.

"Good…" Gin mumbled before standing and turning away from the screen.

"Gin?" Aizen questioned as Gin walked towards the door. He sighed, "You will have to let her go, you understand." Aizen looked back at the screen. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's scarves had gotten tangled together so now, both still laughing as they walked, they tried to untangle them. "Leaving on a quest for power, you must leave loved ones behind…"

"I know." Gin turned back to face his captain with a smile. Aizen noted that it was a genuine smile, not the fake he puts on for everyone else. "She' happy wit' Toshiro. That' all I can as' for. Besides…" He looked back up at the screen where the two had made it to the forest and a bird had landed on Hitsugaya's head. "He' a better match for 'er anyway. He can protect her better tha' I ever could, yo' know?"

"Gin…" Aizen started.

"Toshiro loves 'er and she loves 'im." Gin said. "It don' matter if I can't get 'er outta my head fo' more than three minutes. It don' matter that only now, after I've left 'er fo' good, I've realized she' the only one for me. 'Cause she' in love with Toshiro and he' in love with 'er."

"That's quite a poetic way of putting it into perspective, Gin." Aizen said.

"Wha' can I say Captain?" Gin said, back to himself for the time being. "I'm a pretty deep guy."

Aizen stared at him a minute more, "Out of curiosity…do you think they've told each other yet?"

"Yea' righ'!" Gin started to laugh. "Yo' know, Captain...wit' all this fancy shmancy technology up here in Hueco Mundo…you think we could change tha'?"

"Only if you'd like to." Aizen said. "I'm sure we could set something up."

Gin nodded, "That'd be nice…"

Gin left without another word. Aizen sighed and looked back up at the screen one last time to see Matsumoto tripping over her own feet and falling into a creek, dragging Hitsugaya with her. He tapped a button and the screen went blank.

* * *

**Yea, probably went off course from the song, but only a little. And that whole camera thing is loosely based on the technology in the movie 'Déjà vu'.**

**And no, I don't have any idea why Ulquiorra was there in the first place.**

**Song: 'Not a Day Goes By' by Lonestar. **

**Please review, I'm really trying to get over 100 reviews for this one 'cause that'd be so amazing if I could…**

_**BlackAngel**_


	14. Before He Cheats

**School Strikes aren't fun…**

**But great for writers who are behind!! **

**And homecoming is too much fun…but it brings pain two days later…**

**You know, they keep taking my disclaimer away anyway so I ain't even gonna bother.**

* * *

**Story 14/Part 1: **_**Before He Cheats**_

This morning Matsumoto decided to make a list of things she had to do within the next week and so far, her day had been awful. So, she figured she'd be able to get at least one thing on that list done.

She shifted the bag on her back. She didn't realize how heavy it was when she left the office.

She walked quickly past the Third Division office where Kira was trying hard to make up for his captain's absence. Matsumoto hoped the blonde hadn't seen her…

"Oi! Matsumoto!" Damn. Matsumoto turned towards him not smiling nor frowning. Kira stumbled out of the office. "Matsumoto…what are you doing here…? And where are you going with that bag…?"

Matsumoto bit her lip, trying to think up a good excuse. But as mentally fragile as the small blonde was, he was no idiot. "Listen Kira…um…"

"Why are you carrying…a piece of wood?" Kira said staring at the top of the bag, where sticking out was a round wooden object. "What did Ichigo call it…a baseball bat?"

Matsumoto quickly covered his mouth, "Listen Kira, I'm going to Gin's dorm, okay?"

Kira blinked at her in response as she slowly removed her hand, "…with a baseball bat?"

Matsumoto shrugged and turned back down the corridor. "Yea…I'm pissed at him."

She began to walk and Kira, confused beyond mental capacity, followed. "What…why?"

"He cheated on me with Aizen-taicho." She said, not looking down at him. "As a matter of fact, he cheated on you too Kira."

"Well…" Kira looked down at the floor sadly. Matsumoto realized she unintentionally made him remember things he didn't want to.

She stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kira…hey…how about you come with me? That way we can both take out our anger towards that fox-faced bastard together!"

Kira looked up at her. Matsumoto felt even worse as she saw the makings of tears in his eyes. He sniffed, "…alright…but what are we going to do?"

Matsumoto winked and continued walking, "You'll see!"

She walked with a quicker pace, happy to hear the blonde clicking behind her. In ten minutes they arrived at the door leading to the ex-captain's living quarters.

"Not to sound completely stupid but…" Kira said, looking in the dusty window. "It looks like a ghost town in there…"

"Ha ha!" Matsumoto said. "Well, that's what I expected. No one has come here since the betrayal. But looks like time did half the work for us!"

Kira stared at her as she pulled a key out of her pocket. "Why do you have a key to Ichimaru-taicho's dorm?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The door snapped open. Matsumoto stepped back as dust came blowing out.

Kira and Matsumoto stood for a moment before both going inside. Everything was covered in dust from floor to ceiling.

Kira went to the small desk, where a picture of himself and his captain sat by the lamp. He picked up the picture and pulled his finger across it, clearing a line of dust. "…it hasn't been that long…has it?"

Matsumoto walked up next to him and put her arm around him. "Longer than you think…" She smiled and took the picture from him, tossing it on the bed. "But come on, we have stuff to do."

She took the bag from her back and began emptying the contents onto the floor. Kira watched as she pulled out the baseball bat, a small knife, a hammer, an axe, a metal can and a small stuffed fox. "Er…Matsumoto…"

Matsumoto crouched over the items, "He tore out our hearts, Kira. Tore them out, ripped them to a million pieces, burned them and gave them back." She said, picking up the small fox. "He destroyed us…so now we destroy him."

"But…" Kira began.

"So, he's not here. That's just a small technicality." Matsumoto said standing and smiling at him. "We'll destroy the next best thing."

Kira nodded and smiled. She had a point. Matsumoto squatted down again, mumbling to herself on what to destroy first. As she reached her arm to grab the hammer a small piece of paper fluttered out of her sleeve. Kira picked it up, "Oh Matsumoto, you dropped this…"

As he was about to open it, Matsumoto leaped across her items of destruction and took it from him. "Give me that."

Kira watched as she stared at the folded piece of paper for a minute, before stuffing it in her shirt and returning to her previous decision-making. Kira knew enough to know not to ask about it again. Instead, he picked up the metal can, "Uh…what is this?" he asked, holding out the can.

Matsumoto looked up at him and smiled, "Oh this? Orihime called it…" she thought for a minute as she took it from him. "…spray paint."

Kira stared at her. "Spray…paint?"

Matsumoto laughed. "Remind me…next time Taicho and I go to the real world, you're coming with us. Now let's get to work…oh, almost forgot…"

Matsumoto grabbed the small fox and the knife and walked over to the door. She held the fox against the door and shoved the knife through its head. Kira jumped, "Matsumoto, what are you doing?!"

She turned towards him, "That's to remind us of what we are here to do. We can't forget what he did to us. We can't decide halfway through that he didn't mean anything he did. Whether he did or didn't do it intentionally isn't the point. The point is he did it, so we have to do it back." She said. "I'm going to leave that there all day so if either of us start to have second thoughts, we just look at that and remember, okay?"

Kira stared at the fox for another minute, watching some its stuffing fall to the floor. He finally nodded and grabbed the axe as Matsumoto grabbed the baseball bat. She looked at him and they smiled at each other.

For the next three hours, the two lieutenants reeked havoc over the small room. They dismantled the desk, destroyed pillows, smashed the lamp and threw things through walls, leaving holes and cracks. After an hour or so, Kira broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. Before Matsumoto could reach him to comfort him, he jumped up and began to take out all his frustration on the fox by punching it mercilessly. After that there was no need to look at the fox again.

"Well…inside's finished." Kira concluded looking around the destruction in amusement. He had to admit, he was skeptical that destroying everything would make him feel better, but surprisingly, it did. It made him feel like the happiest person in the world.

"And there isn't too much to do outside." Matsumoto said. "Well…not much two people could do anyway. So, Kira, you've been a huge help today. It means a lot." She hugged the blonde. He watched as the small folded piece of paper fell out of her shirt, landing on the bed. "You can go get some dinner or something if you want. Hell, you deserve to take a dip at the onsen!"

"Er…" Kira said as she broke apart. Before he could say anything, she took the spray paint, winked at him and bounded out the door. He could hear her laughing as she sprayed things on the wall. Kira picked up the folded piece of paper and wondered if he should give it back to her. After she reacted earlier when he almost read it made him realize that whatever she had written on there she didn't want anyone to see. Knowing that, his sense of curiosity took over. He sat down on what was left of the bed, sliding the picture of him and his captain onto his lap. He flipped the paper open and gasped, not quite knowing how to react to what was written. He immediately folded it back up and decided on his way to the onsen he would drop it by her office. No, he couldn't do that. Not after what he just read. He'd take it straight to her dorm and leave it on the floor or something. She'd never know he dropped it off…right?

He jumped off the bed, clutching the picture and the paper to his chest as he quickly walked out the door.

"Oi, Kira!" he froze. It wasn't Matsumoto who called him. Kira closed his eyes, hoping whoever it was would turn their attention to something else. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kira…are you alright?"

Kira opened his eyes to see Kyoraku staring at him. For some reason, that was a relief. "K-Kyoraku-taicho!"

"Kyoraku-taicho, leave him alone!" Matsumoto called. Kira looked to see her still painting the side of the building as Nanao watched. "He was just on his way to get something to eat!"

"Oh, food you say?" Kyoraku winked at Kira. "Well, then I think I'm going to escort him…I'm a bit famished myself."

Nanao sighed, "Lazy bum…Rangiku and I will catch up with you later I guess…"

"Good!" Kyoraku grabbed Kira's arm and dragged him down the corridor. As soon as they were out of sight of the girls, Kira pulled himself away.

"Uh…Kyoraku-taicho…" Kyoraku turned and looked at him. "You're good friends with Matsumoto…right?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?" Kyoraku asked. Kira handed him the small paper. The captain took it and after a second he smiled. "Ah…I see…"

"I don't know what to do, sir." Kira said. "Matsumoto doesn't know I know what it says…actually she doesn't-"

Kyoraku stuffed the note back into Kira's face. "Come on, let's go tell Hitsugaya what it says right now!"

"T-Tell him?! Are you crazy?! Matsumoto will kill us!" Kira said as Kyoraku walked forward.

"No she won't. Believe me." Kyoraku said, remembering the day Matsumoto came frantically into his office, seeking advice. "If anything, she'll be thankful."

"Er…" Kira wasn't so sure. I mean, not only will Matsumoto be out to cut off his head…how will Hitsugaya react?! "Maybe we shouldn't…"

Kyoraku looked down at him, "Tell me…what would Ichimaru want you to do, hm? If it was for the happiness of his precious Rangiku, what would he tell you to do?"

Kira looked at the picture and sighed, "He'd tell me to tell Hitsugaya-taicho…"

Kyoraku smiled, "Then that's exactly what we're gonna do."

* * *

**Woot! So, random chapter for my dear's birthday today! Though it's about midnight where she is now…all well!**

**And what do Kira and Kyoraku have to tell Hitsugaya?! **

**Tune in next time for…well not the conclusion…**

**Song: 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood**

**The only part about the song was the random destruction…because I think it's freakin' hilarious!**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days since the strike doesn't look like it's ending any time soon…**

_**BlackAngel**_


	15. Chance

**Well! I'm sure many of you are anxious for what was on that little piece of paper that everyone gets to read but you! Well…here it comes!**

**And once again, Happy Birthday Ǻsa! Here tis part 2 of your present! **

**And woot for Transformers coming out today!

* * *

**

**Story 15/Part 2: **_**Chance**_

"Whew!" Matsumoto backed away from the wall, wiping imaginary sweat from her head.

"All done now?" Nanao asked eyeing all the random phrases and pictures written on the wall.

"Yep!" Matsumoto said reaching into her shirt to grab something. "Now I can cross…"

Matsumoto frowned and pulled her shirt from her chest looking down. Nanao sighed, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no…oh no…!" Matsumoto fell to her knees and began searching the dirt. "It has to be here…it has to…"

"Rangiku, what's wrong?" Nanao asked.

Matsumoto leaned back onto her calves. "It's gone…" Nanao looked at her confused. "My list! The one I made this morning of things I had to do this week…it's gone!"

Nanao helped Matsumoto off the ground, "So what's the big deal? Just rewrite it…"

"It's not that!" Matsumoto said. "It's what I have on there! If someone found it and gave it to Taicho…oh man, if he reads it…"

"Wait…what would happen if Hitsugaya-taicho read it?" Nanao asked. "If it's only a list then why-"

"I must've dropped it inside!" Matsumoto screamed running inside. Nanao heard crashes and bangs and decided that this was a search Matsumoto would have to do on her own.

-----

"Yes, sir." Hitsugaya sighed for the umpteenth time. "I understand."

"Well, obviously not." Yamamoto wheezed on the other line. "Neither you nor your lieutenant were in your office. That shows horrible leadership skills."

"It's not like anyone was looking for us anyway." Hitsugaya said, leaning back in his chair and spinning it from side to side. "Well, other than you."

"How do you know I wasn't planning on promoting you or something?"

"Well, for one, the only promotion from being a captain would be _your_ job." Hitsugaya snapped. "And two, you hate my entire division, why would you even be giving me anything?"

"Hmph, that smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day, young man." Yamamoto barked. The door to Hitsugaya's office creaked open. Hitsugaya turned his chair to see Kyoraku and Kira walking in. He waved for them to sit down.

"Gee, thanks for the warning _grandpa_." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Sorry to cut this lovely conversation short, but I have some visitors." With that he threw the receiver back onto its holder and turned to face the two men in front of him. "What do you two want?"

"Uh…" Kira began.

"That sounded like a fun conversation." Kyoraku said.

"Every conversation with the Captain General is a fun one." Hitsugaya smirked. "You know that…what brings you two here anyway?"

"Oh well…" Kyoraku looked down at Kira with a smile.

"Wha…oh no! I'm not saying it!" Kira screamed, jumping backwards against the couch.

"Kira…what did we talk about on the way here?" Kyoraku said.

"I know Ichimaru-taicho would want me to tell Hitsugaya-taicho but I don't want Matsumoto to kill me! I really, really don't!" Kira began shaking his head.

"Uh…tell me what?" Hitsugaya asked, watching the scene in confusion.

Kyoraku sighed, "Fine, fine…you don't have to _tell_ him…just give him the paper."

"What paper?" Hitsugaya asked. Kira sighed in relief and walked forward, softly placing the paper on the desk. Hitsugaya looked at Kyoraku in confusion, who nodded for him to open it. Hitsugaya slowly picked up the paper and unfolded it:

_Things that __**must**__ be done by the end of the week:_

_1) Destroy all of Gin's possessions._

_2) Tell/admit/confess to Taicho I love him more than anything in the world_

At first he just stared, not exactly believing what was written. But, he recognized Matsumoto's distinct handwriting. Then he couldn't help but smile. "Where…did you get this, Kira?"

"M-Matsumoto dropped it at Ichimaru-taicho's living quarters…" Kira said, backing away from the desk.

"If you think really hard about it…" Kyoraku said. "You'll see the signs were everywhere."

Hitsugaya stared at the list again.

"_I won't cheat on you anymore, Taicho! I promise!"_

"_She feels the same way…"_

"_I'm just tired because Orihime is making me think too much."_

"_I would not be _jealous_ of some 11-year-old whore flirting with my captain!"_

"_Hm…well, figure it out soon, okay? You're breaking her heart."_

"_You like winter, don't you Taicho?"_

Hitsugaya nodded. Kyoraku was right. For months…maybe even _years_, there were signs. The more he thought about the signs Matsumoto showed, the more he realized he showed the exact same signs himself.

He slowly stood, "Where is she now?"

"Probably still destroying Ichimaru's place." Kyoraku said. Hitsugaya nodded and walked towards the door. "Oh, by the way…"

Hitsugaya looked back at him, "What?"

"You may want to stop smiling…she'll get suspicious." Hitsugaya's smile widened as he walked out the door.

As Hitsugaya walked, he thought about everything that had happened since he'd met his lieutenant. He didn't know how long he'd been attracted to her. It had to be years by now. But he was a smart kid. He knew how close to Ichimaru she was. He knew that'd he'd never have a chance to be with her.

He never knew how jealous of Ichimaru he was until right then. Walking to where she was. He never realized that was half the reason he hated the smiling man. He had stolen his love. When Ichimaru betrayed everyone and left, Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel bit of happiness. Now Matsumoto Rangiku was all his. He didn't have any competition for her affection. He did see how much the betrayal had hurt her, so he knew he was the only one who could take care of her. Because other than Ichimaru and himself, no one really understood her.

As he neared Ichimaru's old dorm, he could see Nanao standing outside, talking with Matsumoto, who could be heard throwing things inside the room.

"Nanao, have you found it?!" Matsumoto screamed.

Nanao sighed, "No, Rangiku, I haven't."

"Oh God, where did it go?!" Matsumoto shouted, stomping her foot. Nanao laughed and turned away from the door, looking for her own captain to return. She was surprised to see Hitsugaya walking towards her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…?" she asked as he approached.

"Could you give Matsumoto and me a minute?" he asked. Nanao nodded. "I believe Kyoraku was following close behind, so he shouldn't be too far."

"Yes, sir…" Nanao quickly walked away. Hitsugaya watched until she turned the corner.

He walked up to the doorframe and leaned against it, "Oi…Matsumoto, what are you doing?"

Matsumoto jumped and spun around, "T-Taicho! What are you doing here?!"

"Just taking a walk…" Hitsugaya eyed the room in amusement. "Seriously…what _are_ you doing?"

"Oh uh…" Matsumoto stammered. "Just…looking for something."

"Uh huh…" Hitsugaya clicked his tongue as he reached into his haori. "This wouldn't be what you're looking for, would it?"

Matsumoto stared with wide eyes as he pulled out the small folded paper. "…you…you didn't read that…did you?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." he said. She didn't make a move towards him so he walked forward and pushed the paper into her shirt. He spun on his heel and slowly walked away and out the door. As soon as he was gone she grabbed the paper and opened it. She stared in amazement to find that not only was number two on her list was crossed off but that there was something written underneath:

_Things to do before the end of the day:_

_1) Tell Matsumoto I love her more than life itself_

_2) Kiss her_

Matsumoto felt her face heat up. She didn't realize she was running into she was already out the door. "Taicho!" she screamed. She looked down the corridor. He wasn't there. "Taicho! Where are you?!"

"Right here." She spun around. He was leaning against the side of the building a smile still plastered onto his face. He pushed himself away from the building and walked to her. He grabbed her hand and leaned up to her face, slowly placing his lips on hers. As he broke apart from her, he took the list from her hand. He opened it and took a pen from his pocket, scratching something off. She cocked her head at him as he turned the list to face her. "There we go," he said. "Now both our 'to do' lists are done."

* * *

**Once again, happy birthday Ǻsa!**

**And finishing up this chapter, I remembered that in 'Best I Am' chapter 15 is also when they admit to each other…well kinda…I don't remember, I haven't read it in a while…**

**Song: 'Chance' by Vic Mignogna**

**Chapter only based on the chorus…but only loosely**

**And all those random one line things up there were from other chapters, if you don't remember.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	16. It's a Mystery

**So, I promised myself I wouldn't update another fanfic until both my English projects were done.**

**Well, I lied.**

**I finished Don Quixote earlier today. My Nostradamus paper can wait until tomorrow or next week…right?**

**Besides, I missed you guys! I swear, you guys are like my best friends with all the reviewing and positive things you guys say to me!**

**So, I have no clue who most of you are, but just so you know, I love you guys so, so much!**

**Warning: this one is much shorter than many others I've done!

* * *

**

**Story 16: **_**It's a Mystery**_

"I have to go give these reports to Kyoraku-taicho. I'll be right back, Toshiro." Matsumoto said, before giggling. "Oh that's still so weird!"

Hitsugaya smiled, "What is?"

"Calling you by your first name!" she laughed. "I love that I can do it…it's just still so weird!"

"You think it's any easier for me to call you Rangiku?" Hitsugaya laughed, grabbing his cup of tea.

"Yea, right." She rolled her eyes. "See you later."

Hitsugaya waved as he put the cup of tea to his mouth. As the door closed behind her, he spun around in his chair towards the open window. She quickly ran past it, humming some tune he didn't recognize. As soon as the tips of her hair were gone from his view, he leaned forward out the window, watching her run down the corridor.

"Why?" he whispered towards her shrinking back. She turned a corner, forcing him to look at the tree in front of him, "I don't understand…"

Suddenly the room became colder than it already was. A white dragon slowly formed from the sheathed sword beside Hitsugaya's desk. _"Don't understand what, Toshiro?"_ it hissed icily.

Hitsugaya sipped his tea. "I don't understand why."

Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes as he situated himself beside Hitsugaya, _"Stop talking in riddles, boy, you know I hate it."_

Hitsugaya grinned. That frankly shocked Hyorinmaru. As long as he had known the boy, very few things made him smile like that. "I don't understand why she picked me."

"_Who…Rangiku?"_ So, he smiled like that because of a girl? Hyorinmaru chuckled, he knew it'd come sooner or later. And, though the dragon hated to admit it, but he was happy his master had fallen for Matsumoto instead of one of the other bumbling girls in the world. One example of that would be Hinamori. The dragon shuddered at the thought of her. Man, he hated that girl.

"Yes, Rangiku." Hitsugaya said watching as a leaf fell from its branches. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"_Why don't you understand why she picked you?"_ the dragon asked as his master stared absent-mindedly at the tree. Hyorinmaru chuckled again. This kid must be head over heels to make him space out this much.

"It's…just a mystery to me." Hitsugaya said, finally breaking eye contact with the tree to stare into the red eyes of his dragon. "All the guys she's known over all the centuries she's been around…and she chooses me?"

"_You're special to her."_ The dragon said. _"You've protected her as long as you've known each other."_

"Isn't that my job as a captain?" Hitsugaya asked. "To protect members of my division?"

"_Believe me, some captains don't take the safety of their subordinates all that seriously."_ Hyorinmaru said. _"It's quite sad, frankly…but you cared. Ever since the first day you met her, you've cared for her. Don't think she didn't notice."_

"Well, I couldn't help it!" Hitsugaya said. "I mean, since the day I became her captain, she was really the only one who understood anything. I mean she came from the same kind of home I did. She lived out in the Rukongai by herself just like I did. And…" Hitsugaya stared back out to the tree.

"_And what?"_ Hyorinmaru said, softly.

Hitsugaya sighed, "We were both betrayed by people we thought we loved."

"_Well, then I think you two are just perfect for each other!" _Hyorinmaru laughed.

"Yea, yea, says _you_." Hitsugaya snapped. "But still…why would-"

"_Listen to me, boy. It doesn't matter why. All that matters is she loves you as much as you love her."_ Hyorinmaru said forcefully. Hitsugaya continued to watch as leaves fell from the tree in the wind. The dragon sighed, _"You know…I have a lot of respect for that woman now…"_

"What?" Hitsugaya looked back to the dragon. "Why?"

"_I'm not saying I've never had respect for her, I always have! I'm just saying I have more now…"_ Hyorinmaru said, smiling and looking out at the tree. The wind blew, taking leaves from its branches and swirling them around the window. Hyorinmaru watched as Hitsugaya laughed, reaching his hand out to grab a leaf or two. _"…because she's brought the kid out in you again."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, she's made you laugh again. She's made you smile at the littlest things again…it's been years since you've done that for no reason."_ Hyorinmaru said. _"And you know what? I think that's why _you_ picked _her_."_

Hitsugaya froze for a minute, his arm stretched out towards the falling leaves. "_You_ know what?" he said as a small red leaf floated into his hand. He suddenly heard Matsumoto calling him from down the corridor, making him smile. "I think you may be right."

* * *

**As I said, shorter than other ones.**

**Song: 'It's a Mystery' Little T & One Track Mike**

**I had a hard time finding these lyrics on the internet, so if you want 'em, ask for 'em in a review or PM and I'll find a way to get 'em to you!**

**And I want to thank you all so so SO much for helping me reach my dream of getting over one hundred reviews for one story! Thank you guys so much! Especially to Dana, who was the one hundreth reviewer! Thank you deary!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	17. Something There

**So…I now can't do my research project because my tv with all my Nostradamus recordings that I have yet to watch broke. So now, I can't get the information I need, therefore can't do it.**

**So, I've returned to you! Until my tv is fixed anyway…**

**So this song…well, I've made an IchiHime video with this song…and yea.**

**And I've realized, I've only used two of my favorite divisions…why haven't I used the eleventh yet?!**

**I'm sorry for the lack of actual HitsuMatsu in this…but I'm working on a Christmas one that's full of love! XD**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Story 17: **_**Something There**_

"Hm…" Ikkaku muttered looking around. He spotted Hitsugaya walking his way. "Oi! Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"What is it Madarame?" Hitsugaya asked as the Shinigami ran towards him.

"Have you seen Matsumoto around?" he asked, falling in step with the small captain.

"Rangiku?" Hitsugaya said. "No, not since before my meeting."

"Oh…okay thanks!" Ikkaku said turning around and walking away from him. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to look at the captain. "Did…did he just call her Rangiku…?"

Ikkaku stood there for another minute, watching Hitsugaya until he turned a corner. Then, he ran back to his own division, busting into the office.

"Baldy!" Yachiru cried, waving at him.

"Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Taicho…how well do you know Hitsugaya-taicho?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well enough." Kenpachi said. "Why?"

"What does he always call his lieutenant?" Ikkaku gasped.

Kenpachi looked at Yumichika then back to Ikkaku. "He always calls her by her name, Matsumoto…why?"

"Have you ever heard him call her Rangiku?" he asked.

"Baldy, are you drunk?" Yachiru asked.

"Wha…no! I swear I heard him call her that!" Ikkaku shouted.

Kenpachi chuckled. "You know…I'm not really surprised by that."

Yumichika, Yachiru and Ikkaku stared at him. "Well, why not Kenny?"

"Well, from what Kyoraku told me the other day, those two seemed to be pretty…" he searched for the right words. "…in love."

"Awww, that's so cute!" Yachiru squealed.

Yumichika smiled. "It was bound to happen."

Ikkaku stared at them as if they each had three heads, "What kinda crack are you three on?!"

"What do you mean?" Yumichika asked.

"Ah, Baldy, don't tell me you don't remember!" Yachiru shouted.

"Remember what?" Ikkaku spat.

"When we forced them on that date?" Yumichika said. "When those guys began hitting on Rangiku and Hitsugaya-taicho beat them up?"

"Oh yea…" Ikkaku said, staring into space.

"Ha, you guys don't know how much that freaked him out." Kenpachi said. "Being attacked in his own office like that…"

"Hmpf," Yumichika pouted. "He should be grateful."

"Shut up, Pretty Boy!" Yachiru said, hitting him on the head. "He probably doesn't even know _we_ did it."

"Hm…when did you guys do that again?" Kenpachi asked, looking out the window.

Yachiru cocked her head. "About…five months ago…why?"

"Hm…a lot has changed since then…" Kenpachi sighed.

"Including those two themselves." Yumichika said. "Do you remember how they used to be?"

"Man, they couldn't be in the same room without Hitsugaya-taicho getting angry at her." Ikkaku laughed.

"You could hear him screaming her name anywhere in the Seireitei." Kenpachi said.

"Well, something changed between them." Yachiru said. "There's something there that's different."

"I agree." Yumichika said. "And I think all this started long before we forced them on their little date."

"Oi!" they all turned to see Renji walking in.

"Hey, Renji." Ikkaku waved.

"Hey, have any of you seen Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto lately?" Renji asked. "They've been acting all weird…"

"Heh. Looks like we're not the only ones who've noticed." Kenpachi said.

"Noticed?" Renji asked. "Noticed what?"

"What are you and Rukia doing?" Yumichika asked.

"We're da-" Renji stopped. His eyes grew wide. "Oh my-"

"They make an amazingly cute couple if you ask me." Yumichika said as Renji had a silent freak out.

"You said the same thing about Ichigo and Orihime." Ikkaku said.

"Well yes, but they aren't actually a couple." Yumichika corrected. "I said they are the amazingly cute couple _to be_."

"Yea, huge difference." Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Bu…how long have they been dating?" Renji stuttered.

"Not too long…" Yachiru said.

"But as we've said." Yumichika said. "Things have changed."

Kenpachi glanced over towards the Tenth Division office to see Hitsugaya and Matsumoto standing outside staring at a tree. Kenpachi chuckled as he saw the two holding hands and smiling. "Things sure have changed…maybe for the better."

* * *

**So this is a quickie thing again. But, I've been busy with other things and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long.**

**I know I made Kenny seem kinda deep here, but I think he has the capacity to be, you know?**

**Song: 'Something There' by Paige O'Hara and Robby Benson a.k.a Belle and Beast from Beauty and the Beast**

_**BlackAngel**_


	18. Give It Away

**Well…the CSI episode twas so sad…NO SARA DON'T LEAVE! **

**Yea, I'm a fangirl, what of it?**

**So, due to the broken-heart-ness of the episode, I needed couple bonding time, so who do I turn to?

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: **_**Give It Away**_

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Hitsugaya asked glancing up at Matsumoto.

She stared blankly at the door in front of them. "…yea."

"…alright." Hitsugaya said, pulling the key from his pocket and shoving it in the keyhole. "And remember, if you can't do it…we can leave at any time…"

The door popped open and they both walked inside. Matsumoto looked at the door to see the stuffed fox still hanging there and smiled. "We won't have to leave…I promise."

Hitsugaya watched her for a moment before turning towards the dismantled desk. "Well…I guess we can get started then…though…I'm not sure what there is to get rid of…"

"Kira and I didn't get rid of anything." Matsumoto said walking past him to the desk and forcibly opening a drawer. She pulled out papers and pens, bottles and bowls and began tossing them onto the floor.

Hitsugaya slowly picked up one of the bowls which turned out to be horribly dirty, mold already covering half of it. He grimaced. "Ichimaru wasn't exactly…the _cleanest_ guy in the world, was he?"

Matsumoto laughed, "No, not really."

Hitsugaya quickly tossed the bowl out the open window. "Well…you know, you could probably keep some of this stuff if you wanted to."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"I'm not going to stop you." He said. Even without looking, he could tell she was smiling at him. He looked over to the nightstand to see a lamp sitting there. He found the switch and began flipping it mercilessly.

Matsumoto watched as he smiled before quietly giggling. Matsumoto heard a soft purring in the back of her mind. _'And he's supposed to be a boy genius?'_ Haineko laughed.

"Having fun?" Matsumoto laughed. Hitsugaya immediately took his hand away from the lamp, faking a cough.

"Ahem…you want this?" he said, pointing to the lamp.

"Nah…give it away." She laughed at his blush.

"What about…" he looked behind the lamp to see a few books. "These?"

"Give 'em to Nanao. She likes to read." Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya shrugged, making his way over to the desk. He motioned to the chair. "This?"

"Nah, give it to someone who sits a lot." Matsumoto said.

"What about this?" Hitsugaya knew she wouldn't say no to a shot glass.

"No thanks, I have enough of those." She said. Hitsugaya almost dropped it in shock.

"Do you want anything?" Hitsugaya asked. "This would probably be the last chance to take it."

"Hm…" Matsumoto looked around. "Oh…this." She said grabbing a picture off the floor. She wiped dust from it and showed it to Hitsugaya. It was a picture of the two of them and Gin. Matsumoto and Ichimaru were drunk and had come to his office. They both hugged him and begged the also drunken Kira to take a picture. When Hitsugaya had refused to smile, the two of them put their fingers at the sides of his mouth, pushing them upwards. "I really want this."

Hitsugaya stared, remembering that was three days before Ichigo and his gang had attacked Soul Society. Three days before the betrayal. "You sure?"

Matsumoto could see the worry in his eyes. She walked forward and hugged him. "Yea…at least, I think so…but if I can't handle having it there…"

"I'll get rid of it." He said quietly into her ear. "I'll get rid of it and never leave your side until he's out of your mind and you can smile again." They released each other, but continued to hold each other's hand. "Until you _truly_ smile again."

She smiled at him. The smile he always loved. He nodded at her and they slowly gathered everything up, separating things to throw away and things they would give to other people. When everything was said and done they decided they would come back and get the boxes the next day. As they began to walk out the door, they heard a ringing from inside the room. They both looked back to see it was the phone underneath the nightstand.

"I thought that was supposed to be disconnected." Matsumoto said cautiously as Hitsugaya picked up the small blue object.

"It is." Hitsugaya said. "It was disconnected the day after the betrayal." He slowly picked up the receiver and held it up to his ear. He could hear someone breathing on the other side. "…hello?"

The person on the other end gasped, as if they didn't expect someone to answer. Suddenly there was a click and the call was lost.

"Well?" Matsumoto asked as he set the phone back on the bed and unplugged it.

"Someone was there." He said, gently pushing her out the door before closing it and locking it again. "But they hung up."

"Weird." Matsumoto said.

"Hm, I wouldn't worry about it." Hitsugaya said, grabbing her hand as they hit the corridor. "It may just be a prank or something."

Matsumoto glanced behind them. So much had already happened there, at Gin's old dorm. She had cried outside the door. She'd thrown bottles at it in rage. She destroyed the place. She and her captain admitted their love for each other there…she was beginning to think that it wasn't just a coincidence that everything that meant something significant in her life was happening there.

"Toshiro…" she whispered as she stopped walking. He stopped with her and watched her as she stared at the small room. "I know I said I didn't want anything _inside _the dorm…but the dorm itself…" she looked down at him. "I don't want to give that away."

Toshiro smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Yea…out there…but I just wanted to do one more normal chapter before going all Christmas. I mean, I've got like three stories to write Christmas things for…**

**Song: 'Give It Away' by George Strait**

_**BlackAngel**_


	19. Where Are You Christmas

**So, the long awaited…at least from Asa…Christmas chapter! Anyway, things are shaping up better than I'd hoped, you see, I got all of my friend's gifts today and my research paper for English class. And it's only the second! Meaning, I will have more time to write holiday themed chapters of my stories. **

**Since you all are kinder than most reviewers, I shall work on yours. And who knows? With how the times tables are turning in my favor, I may be able to write more than one Christmas type chapter!**

**And, I've realized…other than Yumichika and some other Shinigami…I've barely used any other characters in this fic…

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: **_**Where Are You Christmas?**_

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya stood in the freezing snow outside Orihime's apartment, both staring dumbfounded. "What the…" Hitsugaya was able to mumble at the green and red decorations hanging across the door.

"Why did Orihime pin a tree to her door?" Matsumoto said. "Is this a new way of welcoming us?"

"I…I don't know." Hitsugaya said slowly walking towards the door. Suddenly the door flew open and Orihime came running out.

"Toshiro! Rangiku!" she shouted, smiling and bowing. "Welcome back!"

"Hey…Orihime…" Hitsugaya said, still marveling at the door. "Uh…what is…all this?"

"Hm?" Orihime turned towards her home. "Oh! Christmas decorations!"

"…what?" Matsumoto belched.

"You've never heard of Christmas decorations?!" Orihime shouted.

"No…" Matsumoto said, glancing down at her captain. "And…I haven't exactly…heard of Christmas either…"

Orihime would have fainted then and there if Ichigo hadn't come up behind her with Chad and Ishida. He put his hand on her shoulder, making Orihime blush. He laughed, "You've never heard of Christmas?"

Matsumoto looked down at Hitsugaya who shrugged. "We've heard new souls talk about it in the Rukongai…but…"

"Weren't you alive once?" Ishida asked. "You didn't celebrate Christmas as a child while you were alive?"

"You have to understand, Quincy." Hitsugaya said, a little harsher than he meant. "Rangiku and I have been…dead for quite some time now…our memories of our living years are few and far between."

"But you could forget Christmas?" Chad said quietly staring up at the grey sky. "It's most people's favorite time of year."

"Why?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well…" Ichigo thought. "It's when families get together and exchange presents and…yea…"

"How long are you two staying?" Orihime asked.

"A week or so." Hitsugaya said. Orihime smiled.

"That's great!" Orihime said. "That means you'll be here for New Year's too!"

"Well…when is this Christmas thing anyway?" Hitsugaya asked as Orihime took his and Matsumoto's bags inside. "And…New Year's?"

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow." Ishida said. "And then Christmas Day is right after that…then in a week is New Year's Eve."

"What is that?" Matsumoto asked.

"We'll…explain next week." Ichigo laughed.

----

"You know, this whole Christmas thing sounds pretty fun." Matsumoto said quietly as she and her captain walked down the street in their gigais.

"Yea, kinda." Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto could tell he was zoning out, staring at the swirling snow.

"You really like winter, don't you, Toshiro?" she laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her as a woman bustling by almost ran into him.

"Well, we rarely get snow in Soul Society…" he muttered.

Matsumoto smiled. "Well, you know…since we're gonna be here…maybe we should get presents for some people…"

This snapped Hitsugaya out of his trance. "People like who?"

"Like Ichigo and Orihime…and Chad and Uryu…" she said, looking into a store window.

"What have they ever done for us? Other than make a gigantic mess?" Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto looked down at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Hmph…fine, we can get something for Orihime…"

"Yay!" Matsumoto hugged him. "Okay, then! I'm going to go look in here, you wanna come?"

"No…I'll stay out here." He smiled at her and she nodded, running to the warmth of the store. Hitsugaya stared up at the sky, his smile still frozen to his face.

'_You should get her something.'_ A voice rang in his head.

"What, you think I don't know that?" Hitsugaya snapped.

'_So…what are you gonna get her?'_ Hyorinmaru pressed. Hitsugaya looked down at his shoes.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

Hyorinmaru could tell the boy had been thinking hard about it, and decided not to push him for an answer any further. _'…you really don't remember?'_

"Remember what?"

'…_Christmas…from when you were alive?'_

Hitsugaya looked back up into the grey sky. "What's there to remember? I mean I was like five or six years old when I died…"

'_So? Most people remember from when they are alive, you know.'_ Hyorinmaru said.

"Even after centuries?" Hitsugaya said. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to remember…I've tried tons of times…and I can barely even remember my own parents…let alone some family holiday…it's like…it's not even there…like it doesn't even exist…"

'_It does exist. You just haven't been looking in the right places for it.'_ Hyorinmaru said gently._ 'But, you've remembered some things…I know you have.'_

"Yea…I've remembered a few things…like about my parents…" Hitsugaya said. "Like…my mom…she was pretty…and my dad was really funny…"

'_What else?'_ Hyorinmaru said softly.

Hitsugaya raised his hand to catch the small flakes. A smile flickered across his face. "I remember…my father had the strange idea to create a man made of snow…but it worked, surprisingly." He chuckled. "And when I got really cold, Mother took me inside and sat me by the fire and the…" he trailed off.

'_And the what?' _Hyorinmaru asked. _'Did you remember something?'_

"Yea…" Hitsugaya said. He looked down the street before taking off in a run.

'_Whoa…! Where are we going?!' _Hyorinmaru shouted. Hitsugaya didn't answer.

---

"Okay, all done!" Matsumoto came walking out of the store. "And I even found something for yo…" she trailed off as she looked around. Hitsugaya was no where to be found. She looked down to see small footprints in the snow leading away from the store in the direction from which they came. "Toshiro…?"

The only place she could think of that was even on this side of town that he'd want to go was Orihime's house. So, she began walking back there, all the while trying his cell phone. He wasn't answering. She began to worry. It wasn't like him to just take off and leave her somewhere. What if he wasn't at Orihime's? What if something happened to him? A hollow attack…or maybe he was kidnapped by a pedophile?! He was cute enough to be a number one target on child molesters' lists!

Before she realized it, Matsumoto was running full speed towards Orihime's home. As she neared it, she jumped the stairs three at a time. She literally kicked the door open and ran into the kitchen, throwing her bag onto the kitchen table.

"Rangiku?!" Orihime yelped as she looked around frantically. "What's the matter?"

"Have you seen Toshiro?" Matsumoto sighed, staring at Orihime.

Orihime smiled, "Yes…he's in the living room, by the fire."

Matsumoto practically jumped over the counter. She gripped the wall as she got to the living room to slow her down. With heavy breaths she stared at Hitsugaya, who was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball between the fire and Christmas tree that towered over him. Matsumoto slowly walked over and kneeled beside him, stroking his hair. "…Toshiro?"

His eyes slowly opened as he looked up at her and a small smile played on his mouth. "And when I got really cold, Mother took me inside and sat me by the fire and the Christmas tree…"

Whether he knew he was talking to her or not, Matsumoto would never know. Nor did she even know what he was talking _about_. But, she smiled anyway and nodded at him as she lay down beside him. He reached out for her hand and held it tightly. He sighed in contentment as his eyes closed again, drifting off to sleep.

Matsumoto giggled and kissed his cheek before glancing up at the fire, and then to the lights on Orihime's tree and finally closing her own eyes, a happy dream already appearing as the last embers of the fire disappeared from view.

* * *

**Yea, random I know, but I like doing chapters where Hitsu's childhood is shown.**

**And the point of the thing was the Hitsu's memories of Christmas has gone away, and it makes him sad…I know, total cliché of a movie, but all well…listen to the song…it'll kinda make sense.**

**And due to the fact it's only December 3, there will be more Christmas chapters. Sorry for those who don't like holiday themed ones…deal with it. :D**

**Song: 'Where Are You Christmas?' by Faith Hill**

_**BlackAngel**_


	20. Silent Night, Stille Nacht

**Woot! So Christmas is…in a week! Yay!**

**So yea, here's another Christmas-y one…I hope to do a New Year's one, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Oh yay! It's snowing so hard!**

**Yea…sorry if you aren't all that religious…

* * *

****Chapter 20: **_**Silent Night/Stille Nacht**_

'_Get her that, get her that!'_ Hyorinmaru said.

"That seems a little plain…" Hitsugaya said picking up the silver picture frame in front of him.

'_Well, do you have any other ideas?'_ the dragon growled.

"Not really…" Hitsugaya looked around the small countertop in front of him. His eyes landed on a small pendant. He picked it up, turning the small ice crystal in his hand. "This." He said quietly.

'_That's lovely…you should get her both.'_ Hyorinmaru said.

"You think she'll like this?" Hitsugaya said looking between the silver frame and the necklace.

'_Of course.'_ Hyorinmaru smiled as Hitsugaya went over to the counter to pay. He set the things in front of the cashier and as the young boy took them, Hitsugaya felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and opened it.

"Hello?" he said, figuring he'd hear Matsumoto on the other end, whining that he had left her at Orihime's and she was bored. Much to his surprise, he didn't hear that. Instead, he heard silence. "Hello?"

There was a click. Hitsugaya took the phone from his ear and stared at it angrily. Hyorinmaru sighed. _'That's the third time today.'_

"Here you go, sir." The young boy said, handing Hitsugaya the bag. He took it and began walking out the door. "Merry Christmas."

"You too…" Hitsugaya mumbled. He stopped outside and continued to stare at the small electronic item. "…who do you think it is?"

'_It's gotta be a Shinigami, that's for sure.'_ Hyorinmaru mumbled as Hitsugaya walked. _'No one else has your office_ and _cell number.'_

"Eh, who cares." Hitsugaya shrugged, crossing the street. "They aren't bothering me any."

'_Yea, well it's bothering me.'_ Hyorinmaru scowled. _'There's something not right about it…'_

"Oi!" Hitsugaya heard down the street. Ichigo was running towards him, followed by two young girls. "Toshiro!"

"What?"

"Orihime called and told me to come find you before you went back to the house." Ichigo gasped, stopping in front of him. The two girls stopped and waved.

"Hey, Toshiro." Karin said. "Long time no see."

"Hey." Hitsugaya smiled. "Why am I not supposed to go back to the house?"

"Because she and Rangiku aren't there." Ichigo said as the light brown haired girl-Karin introduced her as Yuzu-tugged on Hitsugaya's sleeve. "They already headed down to the church."

"…what for?" Hitsugaya said as Yuzu drug him and Ichigo down the street.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "…the nativity scene at the church." He said. "Orihime used to go to it all the time with her brother. After he died, Tatsuki would go with her but in the last few years, Tatsuki has been busy with her family. Since Orihime is too polite to intrude on someone else's family, I take Yuzu and Karin and meet her there every year." He laughed. "And every year, she's still surprised as ever."

"Oh…" It had been a long time since Hitsugaya had even thought about a religion. He sighed and held his head. He just remembered _one_ memory of a holiday of when he was living, he didn't think he had the strength to try and remember something else.

It was a good thing that Yuzu was leading them, because if she hadn't been Hitsugaya was sure to have run into the light post. "Toshiro?" she asked in such a small voice, Hitsugaya almost didn't hear her. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her, "Yea…I'm perfectly fine…"

"So, did you get Rangiku anything for Christmas?" Ichigo said, bringing Hitsugaya's attention back to reality.

"Yea." Hitsugaya said, tapping his jacket pocket. "It's not wrapped though…"

"Here, use this." Karin pulled a red ribbon attached to a bow out of her own pocket. She held her hand out to him and he pulled out the picture frame and pendant. Karin took them and began wrapping the ribbon around. "Wow…these are really pretty…"

"Pretty?" Yuzu squeaked. "They're both gorgeous!"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel a little proud of his choices. He smiled. _'Heh…told you they were good.'_ Hyorinmaru snickered.

The group turned into a gated area as Karin handed Hitsugaya the wrapped picture. He immediately put it back in his pocket as Orihime began shouting towards them. "Oh my…Ichigo! What on earth are you doing here?!"

Ichigo patted Orihime's head as he looked back at Hitsugaya and winked. "Told you so…"

"Hello, Toshiro!" Matsumoto said, hugging him. She giggled. "Hey, that kinda rhymed!"

"Yea, okay." Hitsugaya laughed. A song could be heard from the open doors of the church. To Hitsugaya, who wasn't really one for music, it was one of the most beautiful noises he'd ever heard. Ichigo and Orihime took Yuzu and Karin off on their own, leaving Hitsugaya with Matsumoto. "So…what do we do now?"

She grabbed his hand. "Orihime showed me around…come on." She pulled him towards the open doors of the church, where the sweet music was coming from. They walked up the stone stairs and into the small sanctuary. All of the people inside, from children to seniors, were holding small white candles.

A small boy ran up to them, "Here you go ma'am…sir." He handed them two already lit candles. He smiled and ran off to hand out candles and greet others coming inside from the cold.

"What are the candles for?" Hitsugaya asked quietly, mesmerized by the flame.

"Orihime told me they signify new life…I think." Matsumoto said, guiding him farther into the sanctuary. "Up here is really pretty…"

As the walked Hitsugaya noticed that although the room was next to silent, most people had smiles on their faces. Even the small children, though their reasons for smiles may be a little different. They got to the alter and Matsumoto sighed in happiness at the assortments of lit candles in front of them. Poinsettias were placed in the shape of a cross by the preacher's pulpit. A sweet smell was floating from them. Hitsugaya smiled. "You're right, it is really pretty…"

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part!" Matsumoto squealed, grabbing his hand and running out a side door. As they passed out into the cold air, they gave their candles back to another small boy, replacing them with peppermint candy canes.

As Matsumoto continued to lead Hitsugaya out to a small crowded area he couldn't help but laugh. "Look," he said, holding his candy cane against hers, "They make a heart."

"Haha!" Matsumoto laughed, making Hitsugaya's heart flutter just a little. "I didn't notice that!"

Matsumoto continued to lead him to the crowded area. As they approached, he could see a man and a woman, the woman holding a small baby, with farm animals all around them. As the two finally got up to the front Hitsugaya could see the baby's face. The baby was sucking his thumb, watching everyone come and stare at him. His gaze went all around the stable before landing on Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. He reached his arms up opening and closing his hands with laughter. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto smiled at each other before kneeling down and putting their hands in the baby's. The baby immediately clung to both of them and stared back and forth between them. The baby giggled again as he took Hitsugaya's hand and curled it around Matsumoto's. He removed his own hands and stared for a second before laughing once more and clapping as if impressed at what he did.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked at the baby in surprise before staring at the other, a small blush on both of their faces. Hitsugaya slowly leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Matsumoto's lips. He immediately heard "awww!" and "how adorable!" from behind them.

He broke apart as he stood, guiding Matsumoto up with him. "God bless you." The woman holding the baby whispered as the two walked off. They could still hear the crowd mumbling about them, even after being several yards away. They were halfway back to the church when they both stopped staring as snow started to fall heavily from the sky.

"Rangiku." Hitsugaya said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out the frame and handed it to her, unable to keep the deep red blush from his face. "For you."

"Oh my…" she gasped, running her hand across the smooth glass. "Oh, Toshiro, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Her hand hit something on the back. She turned it over and smiled at the small ice crystal pendant glimmering in the moonlight. She unwrapped the necklace from the ribbon and fastened it around her neck. The crystal fogged with every warm breath she took. "You know, this little crystal reminds me of you and all those techniques you use revolving around ice and such…like Hyorinmaru."

"Mmhm." Hitsugaya hummed.

"And I'll always wear it…" Matsumoto said with a smile as she patted her neck. "Right here…so you'll always be close to my heart."

Hitsugaya smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "So what are you gonna do with the frame?"

"Take a picture of you and my, silly! What else would I do with it?" she laughed. "Oh wait, that reminds me…" she reached into her purse and pulled at a box wrapped in paper and handed it to him. "For you! Though…it isn't near as lovely as your gift was."

Hitsugaya took it and ripped the paper off. He immediately laughed at the box of watermelon flavored candy canes. "…this is great, Rangiku."

"Really?" she smiled. He nodded.

"And look…" he poked a hole in the plastic paper surrounding the candy and pulled out two. He put the box under his arm and held the two together, forming a heart. Matsumoto put her hands around his as she leaned down and kissed him. Once again, some people passing by couldn't help but stare in awe at the couple. After a minute or so, the broke apart, Matsumoto taking one of the candy canes for herself. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand as the walked back onto the street and began heading for Orihime's house.

As they reached Orihime's apartment and opened the door, one of Orihime's neighbor's leaned out their window. "Merry Christmas!" the old woman called. Matsumoto waved in return as Hitsugaya opened the door for her.

"Merry Christmas to all…" she mumbled as she floated by him with a wink and a smile.

Hitsugaya returned the smile as he quickly closed the door behind them, "…and to all a good night!"

* * *

**So yea…once again, sorry if you're not too religious. And there's some romance for some people who I know (cough-Asa-cough) have been dying for some.**

**So, enjoy and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, And Happy Kwanza! **

**Song: 'Silent Night' by (the three versions that influenced this chapter anyway) Kenny Chesney, Alan Jackson and Kenny G**

**Also:**

'**Stille Nacht' by Manheim Steamroller**

_**BlackAngel**_


	21. Auld Lang Syne

**Hello again everyone! I hope everyone's Christmas, Hanukah and Kwanza were all great!!**

**Anyway, this is just a quickie thing I want to do to wrap up the Christmas season. Because, after this I probably won't be updating from a month or so because, once again, of the damn teacher strike we've been piled with projects. No, it didn't stop for the holidays. And I have to take my sister down to Florida for her internship at Disney.**

**So yea…like I said…not for a while…I'm sorry!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: **_**Auld Lang Syne**_

"Okay everyone!" Urahara shouted, raising his arm and snapping at the people in front of him. "One minute 'til the ball drops!"

An excited murmur exploded through the party guests as Yoruichi fiddled with the television remote to turn the volume up. "Oh this is exciting…" Matsumoto said, grasping her champagne glass tighter. "My first New Year's Eve party!"

Hitsugaya smiled and looked at the tv screen to see a timer had appeared in the corner, counting down the seconds until the new year; counting down to new adventures. He couldn't help but reminisce the beginning of last year. Sure, no one in Soul Society had a big party like this, but they all knew of the event's passing. A few bars had a small get together where a few Shinigami who were off the clock went and drank to their hearts content. He never went himself. He always thought them pointless; a waste of time.

He giggled. This time last year, no one knew of Ichigo Kurosaki. No one had ever thought of there being a substitute Shinigami. No one thought of being allies with a Quincy and two odd humans.

No one thought about a betrayal.

"A lot has changed…" he mumbled as the timer on the screen seemed to suddenly slow.

"Toshiro?" Matsumoto glanced down at him.

"Think to this time last year." He said. "Did you ever expect any of this to…happen?"

"What, like meeting Orihime and her friends?" Matsumoto said. "Coming to the real world, like every other week?" She glanced down at her drink as she put her arm around his neck. "Like the betrayal?"

Hitsugaya reached up and put his hand on hers. "Yea…stuff like that." He said. "I never thought it could ever happen."

Matsumoto looked up at everyone in the room: Ichigo and Orihime and their friends, Urahara and Yoruichi and the others who worked the shop. She loved them all, she decided. They were all her friends, they would all help her at any time and she would for them as well. They were all good things; good things that had happened over the year.

But with all the good things, there were bad. The betrayal. Gin leaving her behind. Hitsugaya almost being murdered by Aizen. They were all horrible things. Things that tore into her very soul.

But she wouldn't take the world to forget them. Sure, they hurt. But what was that saying? Live and learn. There were bad things, yes, but there were also good things. And the good things totally outnumbered the bad.

"Ten…nine…eight…" everyone in the room began to count. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked at each and smiled. The things from the past year, good and bad, were just that, in the past. Yes, they mattered, but not by a lot. They didn't dictate what happened next. They were just reminders, in case something similar happened; they would know what to do. "five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year!"

Everyone in the room began shouting and laughing, hugging each other and jumping up and down. Matsumoto leaned down and kissed Hitsugaya. "Happy New Year."

"And to you too." Hitsugaya said as they clanked their glasses together and drank. Orihime came up, hugging them both and shouting things they couldn't understand. Suddenly, loud bangs were coming from outside. Everyone in the room went out to the street to see fireworks being blasted into the sky.

They all marveled at the bright lights that illuminated the sky. As the finale began to overtake the dark sky, Hitsugaya grabbed Matsumoto's hand. "Do you think it really will be a happy new year?"

Matsumoto shrugged and smiled down at him. "Only if we make it one."

* * *

**Hm…yea. I was going to add more to the end of that, but…whatever.**

**And a friend of mine told me that it doesn't matter if I use the theme or lyrics of the song, as long as I get the feeling the song is supposed to portray across to you guys. (Thank you Asa, love! That was so inspiring!) This song, or the versions I used, had no lyrics to go off of, so I went with exactly what Asa said: get the feeling across. **

**I really hope I did.**

**Song: 'Auld Lang Syne' by Kenny G, Manheim Steamroller (versions I went off of)**

_**BlackAngel**_


	22. Come a Little Closer

**So yea…haven't been around in a while…**

**Anyway, heard this song on the radio and realized I hadn't heard it in a long while…**

**So…hm yea, just in time for love season, right? Bleh.**

**Yea, I'm a Scrooge to Valentine's Day. Deal with it. XP **

**Chapter 22: **_**Come a Little Closer**_

'_He's not gonna answer. It's two a.m.'_ Haineko muttered, yawning.

Matsumoto sniffed and picked up the receiver. "Shut up."

'_Especially since he's been gettin' those anonymous phone calls a lot more often these days.' _Haineko continued.

"I told you to shut _up_." Matsumoto spat, dialing the familiar numbers.

It rang twice. _"Hello?"_

Despite the tears running down her face, Matsumoto smiled. "Toshiro, you answered!"

He laughed. _"Yea, why wouldn't I? It's not very often I get called at two in the morning, even that weird stalker phone caller isn't up at this hour, I'm sure."_

"Heh…yea, I guess." Matsumoto sighed.

"_Rangiku? What's the matter? You sound sad."_

"What? Oh, no, I'm not!" Matsumoto stuttered. "I just…"

"_You've never called me at two a.m. before just because you were awake." _Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto heard shuffling in the background. He must have been getting out of bed. _"Really…what's the matter?"_

"Um…well…" Matsumoto didn't know if she could explain it on the phone. It wasn't a hard concept, to be sure, she just wanted – _needed _– someone to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay…or something like that. "Could…could you just come over?"

"_On my way."_ She heard a door open as the phone clicked off. She smiled as she set the receiver back into the holder and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Hitsugaya's apartment was at least ten streets away. So, even with shun-po, it'd take him a good fifteen minutes to get there. She sighed. She'd been doing really well recently; no nightmares, not for months. She hadn't even _thought_ of him since before Christmas. Why all the sudden now?

She rolled onto her side, still clinging to her knees, and closed her eyes. It must be the time of year. What did Rukia call it? Valentine's Day. The day for lovers.

Matsumoto found the holiday stupid. Why set aside a day for people in love? Don't the people pick their own days to celebrate it? Better yet, don't they celebrate their love _every_day? It was totally idiotic. Besides, it made people who _weren't _in love feel bad about themselves.

Totally stupid.

But as stupid as it was, she did celebrate it. Last year she did. With Gin. He had taken her out to dinner, then dancing at her favorite bar. He even surprised her with roses as he walked her home.

The good old days. That's what Gin had called them. At the time, Matsumoto wondered why he called them _old_, but didn't ask. Only now she realized, of course, he was already in cahoots with Aizen, planning the betrayal.

Stupid fox face.

Now she had another reason to hate Valentine's Day. It brought back _more_ bad memories. Like she really needed that.

"Rangiku?" She jumped at Hitsugaya's voice. She hadn't heard him come in. "Whoa, it's okay! It's just me!"

Matsumoto opened her eyes and looked up at him. Worry was clear on his face. "Toshiro? What are you doing here already?"

He blinked. "Already? What do you mean? You called me over twenty minutes ago." He said as she sat up.

"I only called like…two seconds…" Matsumoto mumbled as Hitsugaya sat beside her.

He smiled as he put his thumb against her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I think you dozed off."

Matsumoto sighed. "Yea, I guess."

Hitsugaya frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Matsumoto said, looking out the window at the moon.

"Tell me." Hitsugaya whispered as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Please."

Matsumoto paused before she leaned against his shoulder. "I had another nightmare."

"Another one?" Hitsugaya began stroking her shoulder. "Wow…when was the last one you had one?"

"A few months ago." Matsumoto said.

"What happened in this one?"

Tears flowed freely as she tried to recall it. "Gin…you…" she gulped. "You had killed Aizen and Tousen…and…and Gin got angry at you and…and…he caught you by surprise and…"

She couldn't finish. Hitsugaya understood why, so he didn't press the matter. "Shh…it's alright." He cooed, kissing her forehead. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Well yea, but for how long!" Matsumoto said, almost screaming. She didn't like how calm he was about her nightmares, like he didn't think it would ever happen or…or like he was _ready _to die. She wasn't ready for him to leave her. Not now, not ever. "How do you know Gin won't come back and kill you tomorrow?"

Hitsugaya smiled. "Because there is no possible way he could return to Soul Society unnoticed. You saw how he left, all flashy and whatnot. The only other way is through the Senkaimon and that's monitored twenty four-seven."

"No! Gin is sneaky!" she cried, jabbing him in the side for his calmness. "He could…"

"He could what?" Hitsugaya muttered, grabbing her fist and forcing it open, placing his fingers between hers. "_Listen to me_. He can't touch me, okay? Right now, there's no way he could get to me." Matsumoto looked down. Hitsugaya sighed as he laid them both back against the sheets, Matsumoto still in his arms. "Why don't you believe me?"

Matsumoto sniffed and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. "Because…when he attacked you, you were in the office, working on paperwork."

Hitsugaya thought for a moment, absentmindedly stroking her shoulder again. "Where were you?"

"What?"

"In your nightmare…were you in the office?"

Matsumoto stared up at him for a moment. "…no, I don't think I was. But…why does that matter?"

"Oh come on, everyone knows that Ichimaru would never _dream_ about hurting you." Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, then he should know not to kill you." Matsumoto muttered, laying her head on Hitsugaya's chest.

Hitsugaya kissed her forehead. "You know what I mean."

"I know, I know." She said, snuggling into him, like she could never get close enough. "But still, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, if you were there, maybe he wouldn't have come after me." Hitsugaya said, a small slyness in his voice, making Matsumoto look back up into his face in confusion. He laughed. "If I stay with you more often, maybe it'll lessen my chances of being assassinated by Ichimaru."

Matsumoto finally cracked a smile at him. "I like that plan."

"I figured you would." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Relax, okay? Nothing is going to happen to me. I won't let it, if just for your sake; I'll be safe, alright?"

She reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Yea, okay…"

"Good girl." He said as he moved to get up. Matsumoto tightened her grip around his waist and pulled him back down, wrapping her legs around his to hold him there.

"Where do you think you're going?" she grinned at him. He laughed.

"I _was_ going home." He said. "Am I not allowed?"

"What about that plan you just made up? Don't tell me you forgot already."

"No, I just thought we'd start it tomorrow morning."

Matsumoto turned her head to look at the clock. "It _is _tomorrow morning."

Hitsugaya glanced at the clock too, before returning his gaze to Matsumoto. "Well, I'll be damned, I guess it is."

"Which means you'll have to spend most of your time with me now." She laughed as she grabbed the comforter from the edge of her bed.

"Hey, who said I was against the idea?" Hitsugaya helped her pulled the cover over both of them. He turned towards Matsumoto and draped his arm over her waist. "Now…do you think you can sleep? Just a little?"

She nodded and leaned her head against his. Hitsugaya immediately felt the tension in her body melt away. Was it just because he was there? If that was all it took, maybe he would be spending most of his nights with her like this. He chuckled under his breath. He sure as hell wasn't complaining.

* * *

**Hm…yea. I only listened to the song once while writing it, but I still think I got the lovey-dovey feeling okay…**

**Oh and for those who didn't realize it, I don't like Valentine's Day….a.k.a Single Awareness Day. **

**And I have a really bad cold (coughing, sneezing, runny nose, sore throat, headache) so if there aren't many new chapters for a while, it's because I'm dead. :D**

**Song: 'Come a Little Closer' by Dierks Bentley **

_**BlackAngel**_


	23. Don't Know Much

**So, I wrote this on November 1 because I heard the song on the radio and I thought to myself, "Holy Krad, **_**this is perfect!**_**"**

**Unfortunately, I had no way of writing down the title of the song or anything anywhere in my house because I'm poor, and have no paper. At least none where I can write song titles and remember where I put it or what is it for.**

**So…reasoning behind this…well, it's for when I don't update forever and certain people get very antsy about it…(cough-Ǻsa-cough). So I wrote this ahead of time, so when my school goes back into an everyday thing ('cause they are on strike now) and I don't have time to write anything, I shall post this and make you all very happy HitsuMatsu-fans.**

**Only because I love you all very very much.**

**Also, What Matsumoto is doing in her chair, is the exact same thing I am…**

**Warning: Very VERY short**

* * *

**Story 23: **_**Don't Know Much**_

"Hello?" Hitsugaya said into the phone. Judging by his face, no one was on the other line…_again_. He sighed and placed the receiver back in its cradle. Matsumoto leaned onto the back legs of her chair as she watched Hitsugaya open the window behind his desk.

"Okay…" he mumbled as the wind blew through his hair. Matsumoto smiled. Gosh he was too good-looking for his own good sometimes. She just wanted to jump up and tackle him in a hug. But, she knew he didn't like it when she did it out of the blue like that. He returned to the bookshelf beside the window, grabbing a book and leaning against the wall, scanning each page before flipping it slowly. Matsumoto lowered her chair back to the floor, leaning onto her elbows as she stared at him. "Neh…Rangiku?"

She jumped, "W-What?"

He flipped another page, "When was the last time the lieutenants had a meeting?"

Matsumoto thought for a minute, "I don't know."

Hitsugaya nodded, "When was the last time either of us went to the real world?"

"I don't know."

He glanced up at her before returning the book to its holder and grabbing another, "Do they have any candidates for replacing Central Forty-six yet?"

"I don't know."

"What about replacing the captains of the Third, Fifth and Ninth Divisions?"

"I don't know."

He replaced the book and moved to the other bookshelf, climbing halfway up and grabbing another book, "What was the latest count of hollow attacks in the real world?"

"I don't know."

"What about Arrancar?"

"I don't know."

"Has Kurosaki's reiatsu gone up any?"

"I don't know."

"What about his sister's?"

Matsumoto scowled, "I don't know."

He replaced the book, this time grabbing what looked like a dictionary and sitting on the ladder's step. "Has the Quincy's powers returned?"

"I don't know."

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "…when was the last time you thought about Ichimaru?"

Matsumoto thought for a minute before surprising even herself with the answer, "…I don't know."

He chuckled as he closed the book, threw it onto his desk and jumped from the ladder to the floor. "Then what _do_ you know?"

She blinked at him before smiling, "I know I love you."

Hitsugaya smiled at her as he sat down at his desk, "And that may be all there is to know."

* * *

**Short and whatnot, but as I said, spur of the moment deal for a quickie thing to post when I haven't posted in a while.**

**(This really was written in November…I love how I plan ahead…XD )**

**Yes, I am already working on another chapter! Don't worry!**

**Song: 'Don't Know Much' by Linda Ronstadt featuring Aaron Neville**

**Woot, I finally used an 80s song! (Dances)**

_**BlackAngel**_


	24. My Sacrifice

**Oh, wow. It's been a lot longer than I thought…**

**Sorry about that…(sweatdrop)**

**Um, sorry for the depressed-ness as of late on this thing. Life's been a bit hard.**

**But the next one won't be depressing! I promise! I have the song picked out and everything! XD XD**

**And point of this…well, I always do things involving Gin. And his sob story is sort of boring me now.**

**Hinamori's turn. XD **

**I don't do as many for her because…well, I don't like her. But even hated whores need a little love, right?**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: **_**My Sacrifice**_

"Hinamori?" a voice asked. Even though the voice was soft, it still made her jump. She sat up and opened her eyes…when was the last time she did that?

"What?" she squeaked, looking around. Fourth Division captain Unohana came walking up beside the bed, a warm smile plastered to her face.

"It's about time, dear." She said as she unhooked different needles from Hinamori's arms. "You've been out for a long, long time."

"Yea…" she looked around. She was in the infirmary. "Um…what…exactly happened?"

Unohana looked up at her sadly and sighed. She spent the next half an hour explaining to the lieutenant about the Betrayal and the events since. After she was finished, Hinamori stared at the bed sheets in silence. Unohana put her hand on Hinamori's arm. "Hitsugaya-taicho has been very worried about you, you know."

Hinamori suddenly swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I wanna talk to him."

"You can't." Unohana said as Hinamori made her way towards the door. "He's been deployed to the real world with Lieutenant Matsumoto. He won't be back for another week at least."

"I'll find a way." Hinamori muttered, rushing from the room. She walked down the outside corridor, thinking of who she could go to that would help her. She _had_ to talk to Hitsugaya. To tell him she was okay, to see if he was okay…

To tell him Aizen was innocent.

She turned the corner and immediately ran into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sor…Momo?!" the voice gasped. Hinamori looked up to see her long time friend Izuru Kira staring back down at her.

"Izuru!" she gasped, hugging him. It'd been too long since she'd seen him. She had to admit, she missed him as much as she missed Hitsugaya.

Maybe even a little more.

"How are you?" he said, a gigantic smile plastered to his face. "How long have you been out of the infirmary?"

"Uh…about ten minutes." She giggled.

Suddenly, Kira put his hand against her forehead. "I can tell." He said. "You're awfully pale. Here, come back to the office with me so you can lie down. You shouldn't be wandering around already…"

"Alright, alright. I will Izuru." Hinamori smiled. Kira blushed and nodded as passed her, walking a little too quickly, but slowing every time Hinamori asked him to. In no time at all, they reached the Third Division office.

"Here we are." Kira said, motioning to the couch. "Have a seat."

Hinamori sat and looked around. The office looked no different from the last time she'd seen it. She glanced over at Kira, who was grabbing drinks from a small fridge. She was surprised, he didn't seem any worse off now that his own beloved captain was gone. "So, Izuru, how have things been?"

He chuckled. "Every day is a new one."

"How so?" Hinamori raised her eyebrow.

"Well, after the Betrayal…a lot of things changed…a lot of _people_ changed…" he said as he glanced over to his desk. Hinamori followed his gaze to see a picture frame with four different pictures in it.

"Oh, can I look?" she asked, not waiting for a reply before jumping up and running to the desk. She scooped the picture into her hands. In the upper right hand corner was a picture of Kira and Renji, at a bar, no doubt drunk.

"Matsumoto gave me that. Said I had to remember the good times." Kira said, walking up beside her. The upper left hand picture was of Renji, Kira and herself when they were all still in the Shinigami Academy.

"Ha! Where'd she get that one?" Hinamori laughed. She looked to the lower right hand corner and saw a picture of most of her friends. Though she couldn't name them all, she could point out Kira, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Kyoraku-taicho, Zaraki-taicho and, in the corner of the picture and actually _smiling_ was her very own little Shiro-chan.

"Ha, that one was right before Christmas." Kira said, pointing to the picture. "Matsumoto had devised a party at one of the bars. It wasn't a Christmas party or anything. It was just a…get together kind of thing."

"Ha ha ha! I see! It looked like a lot of fun!" she laughed. Suddenly, her heart sank and the smile faded. "I wish…I could've been there…"

Kira realized Hinamori was hurt. "Oh, don't worry! We all get together every so often…I know! How about the end of this week, we all get together! Everyone in the picture! Just to welcome you back into consciousness!"

Hinamori smiled slightly. "Everyone?" she asked. "But Unohana-taicho just told me that Matsumoto and Shiro-chan were in the real world for the next week or so."

Now it was Kira's turn to have his smile fade. "Oh well…I guess we could…wait until they return…"

They stood in silence for a moment. "No, don't be silly." Hinamori said loudly, stomping her foot. "It's Shiro-chan's fault for not being around. So _he_ can miss out on the fun."

Kira smiled again. "Ha, alright. I'll let the others know sometime this week."

"Good." Hinamori nodded and looked back down at the picture frame; to the last picture in the lower left corner. It was a picture of none other than Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Hinamori frowned. They were holding hands. And they looked like they were standing a little too close to each other than should be allowed in a captain-vice-captain relationship. She stared intently at the picture.

And then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

They were _dating_.

She let out a small gasp. "Momo? You okay?" Kira glanced down at the picture frame and noticed her hands were shaking. "What's wrong?"

Hinamori tapped the picture. "When…when was this taken?"

"Oh!" Kira said warmly. "That was at the New Year's Eve party we had in the real world. Those two make quite a couple, no?"

"No. They don't." Hinamori snapped. How could he do this to her? Everyone knew that Hitsugaya only had eyes for Hinamori. They were childhood friends! He'd known her way longer than he'd known his whore of a lieutenant!

"Momo? What's wrong? You're shaking." Kira asked gently, putting his hand on Hinamori's arm.

"When?" she asked. "When did…did _this_ happen?"

"When did wha…oh, when did they start dating?" Kira asked. "Uh…I think…a little before Christmas…why?"

"So, while I was unconscious?" she asked, her anger growing.

"Yea…"

"Excuse me, Izuru. I just remembered somewhere I had to be." Hinamori said as she threw the picture frame back onto the desk. The glass shattered immediately.

"Momo!" Kira called as Hinamori ran from the room. This was too much to handle already. Was this what life was going to be like from now on? Was everything this…_new_?

Hinamori didn't think she could take many more surprises like that.

Suddenly, Hinamori's body began to hurt. She realized her body wasn't used to moving. She slowed down and sat down against the wall. As she tried to catch her breath she looked around to see where she was.

"Oh, you have to be kidding." She gasped. Right across the street was Hitsugaya's apartment. "Just my luck…"

She sat and stared for a few seconds before gripping the wall for support as she stood. She slowly walked towards the door to the apartment. When she reached it, she rested her hand on the doorknob, not turning it, though knowing full well that it was going to be unlocked. But why would she want to go in?

To see what was left of her little Shiro-chan, that's why.

She sucked in a giant breath, closed her eyes and twisted the knob. It opened easily. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, never once opening her eyes. She was sort of afraid to. But then, if she never opened them, she would just be a coward.

It felt like an hour before she finally peered out from under her eyelids. The room looked like she remembered it. Bare, for the most part; only the essentials of a bed, a table, a bathroom and a closet scattered the room. But there was something Hinamori noticed that was definitely not there before. Picture frames. Each filled with pictures. Since when had Shiro-chan cared about cherishing memories?

Presumably since dating Matsumoto.

Hinamori picked up the closest frame and immediately wanted to spit on it. It was Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, each holding a candy cane, making a heart between them.

Her anger turned to sadness as she continued looking at each picture in the room. Most were of Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in some sort of corny dating pose while some were just of friends in general.

But there were none of her. None of Hitsugaya's oldest friend, Momo the Bed-wetter.

It was as if she'd been completely erased from his life.

Tears splashed against her shaking hands. She couldn't help it. How could anyone expect her to?

"Momo?" a small voice said behind her. She jumped and turned, half expecting Hitsugaya himself to be standing there staring at her in confusion, only to find Kira staring sadly in at her from the open door. "Momo…"

"He forgot about me." Hinamori said, turning away from him. "He forgot all about me."

Kira shook his head, "No…no, he didn't Momo. He'd never…"

"Then why am I in none of these?!" Hinamori cried, shaking the picture.

Kira put his hand over hers. "Believe me, Momo. He was the last to give up. For days, no, weeks, he came and sat by your bedside and talked to you. He knew you couldn't hear him or anything, but he did it anyway." Kira ducked his head down to look Hinamori in the eyes, "Matsumoto didn't like him seeing him depressed like he was, so she did everything in her power to make him smile…and this is what came of it."

"So…so, you're saying…_I_ did this to him?" Hinamori said. It made sense in her head. This whole thing had started before her comatose state. This happened when she began to infatuate over Aizen. She began leaving _him_ behind. When she wasn't there, he turned to the only person who understood him as much as she did.

Rangiku Matsumoto.

Hinamori had sacrificed Hitsugaya for someone she believed was better.

"No, Momo. You didn't do anything wrong." Kira said gently.

"My sacrifice…" she whispered, her body beginning to shake again. "_My _sacrifice…"

"Momo…" Kira didn't know what to say. Instead, he gently slid the picture from Hinamori's hands and placed it on the table. Then, he wrapped his arms around her just as she began to sob uncontrollably and held her until long after the sun went down.

* * *

**Blah! **_**Totally**_** not my best work.**

**I'm trying people! I really am! (cries)**

**And the next one is ALL HitsuMatsu. I PROMISE. The song is already picked and everything! XD**

**Yes, I already know, I have a bit of an obsession with pictures and memories…and yes, Hinamori is a bit over-dramatic…all well. NOT THE BEST, AS I'VE SAID.**

**And yes, I'm totally hinting at KiraxHina. 'Cause I'm a cool kid.**

**Please review, I have a feeling I lost readers last chapter because it was an 80's song and since most of the Bleach fandom is under 20, they didn't connect well…**

**Song: 'My Sacrifice' by Creed**

_**BlackAngel**_


	25. Swing

**Hey, all! So, I was quite happy that people have not abandoned me on this story! I'm still so sorry it's taking me forever between each one to post…it's just, now that I'm sixteen, people seem to want things from me that I don't have!**

**(sigh) for all you young ones…enjoy being young!**

**Anyway, I know I haven't posted a lot of happy couple-ness for Hitsu and Matsu lately, so this is just one of those ones to make you laugh…**

…**I hope.**

**Yea, I'm about to go take my permit test and I'm freakin' terrified. So I write to calm me down.**

**And you know something else? I really need to stop having dreams about Edward Cullen O.o I don't even know why I have them…**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Story 25: **_**Swing**_

"So…what are you guys doing again?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the bar.

"We do this all the time!" Matsumoto cried, looping her arm around Hitsugaya's.

"I have to admit, it's pretty fun." Hitsugaya smirked.

"And we're here…because?" Ichigo asked as Matsumoto lead everyone in to the bar's front door.

"Orihime is a little cutie herself." Matsumoto smiled, pinching Orihime's face. "She'll get a high score."

"Score?" Orihime asked, glancing at Ichigo, who shrugged.

Matsumoto lead them all to the bar. As they sat, she and Hitsugaya began looking around the bar quickly. "Hm…what do you think, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya glanced to the billiard tables and then to the big screen TV area. "I'd say…between twenty and thirty."

Matsumoto pouted. "Oh, that low? What do you take me for, a high-priced hooker?"

"No! I just meant there aren't a lot of people in here." Hitsugaya said, motioning to the bartender.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "If you say so…I say about thirty-five."

"Winner gets?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Whatever they want." Matsumoto grinned slyly. "Plus ten bucks."

"Make it twenty and you're on." Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto laughed and they shook hands.

"Uh…what?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, crap! We didn't make a bet on Orihime!" Matsumoto said.

"I'm going twenty-five. No higher than that." Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto looked Orihime up and down. "I think I have to agree with you on that one, Toshiro."

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Ichigo asked, slamming his hand on the bar.

Matsumoto winked and patted his head. "You'll see. Orihime, come with me!"

She grabbed Orihime's arm, kissed Hitsugaya's forehead and took off across the bar to an empty table. Matsumoto forced Orihime into a chair and began talking a thousand miles a minute with Orihime, somehow, understanding every word.

"Um…Hitsugaya?"Ichigo stuttered.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, picking up the drink the bartender had given him and taking a drink.

"What the hell is going on?"

Hitsugaya chuckled and turned on his barstool, watching Matsumoto and Orihime. "It's a game me and Rangiku made up."

"A game?" Ichigo asked as the bartender took his order of soda.

"Mhm." Hitsugaya took another sip. "I normally win."

"What is…the game?" Ichigo asked.

"How many guys try to hit on Rangiku in a single night." Hitsugaya said as he watched a man walk towards Matsumoto and Orihime. Matsumoto glanced at him with a grin. He nodded at her encouragingly. "It's quite fun to watch."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask another question, but he could see Hitsugaya was already fully engulfed in this man's failure. He sighed and watched.

"Hello ladies." The man said, sitting at the open seat at the table. Orihime smiled weakly while Matsumoto grinned madly.

"Hello, good sir!" she laughed like she'd been drunk for hours. "And how are you this fine evening?"

The man smiled, "I'm lovely, ma'am, thanks for asking…say, how about you two come over and-"

"No." Matsumoto said, the manic grin still plastered to her face. "I don't think so."

The man looked confused. "Wha? But you don't even know what I was gonna ask!"

Matsumoto giggled. "Fine…humor me."

The man sat up to his full height. "You wanna come play some pool?"

"Hm…no."

"Strike one." Hitsugaya murmured.

"Well, how about watchin' the game?" the man tried again.

"Don't think so."

"Let me guess…" Ichigo said. "Strike two?"

The man sighed and looked sadly up at Matsumoto. "How about you just come on a walk with me? It's awfully lonely out this time o' night."

"Nice try." Matsumoto said, looking up at Hitsugaya and raising up a finger. He nodded and raised his glass. "But you're out."

The man sighed and, looking more dejected than before, walked away. "So…you two trick men into thinking Matsumoto is here looking for a guy…and then play a twisted sort of baseball with them?"

Hitsugaya sipped his drink again. "…yep. Pretty much."

Ichigo looked back up at Matsumoto and Orihime, who were both giggling, and smiled. "Sounds fun."

Hitsugaya leaned back on the bar and motioned for the bartender to get him another drink. "Told you."

"Though…I don't really think Orihime is one to turn anyone down like Matsumoto does." Ichigo said as he saw another man begin to move over towards the girls' table.

"Oh, she will." Hitsugaya said. "You watch."

Ichigo did what he was told and, sure enough, Orihime mimicked Matsumoto's refusals in every way. After the man's third try, both she and Matsumoto raised up their hands, pointing one finger towards the ceiling.

"Well, I'll be damned." Ichigo laughed, ordering another drink.

"You'd be surprised at what girls will do to humiliate us." Hitsugaya said as if he were an expert on the subject. "Even sweet, innocent girls like Orihime can be a devil in this kind of game."

As the night wore on, Ichigo could see Hitsugaya was right. Every man who came up to the table was turned away after a third attempt. Most of the time by Orihime, even if they weren't even talking to her. A few times, Matsumoto and Orihime even changed tables.

"Confusing the enemy." Hitsugaya said as he ordered yet another drink. Ichigo began to wonder how much the kid had had to drink so far, seeing as how he wasn't acting drunk at all. He was about to ask when suddenly, Orihime and Matsumoto came up and sat beside Hitsugaya.

"Hey guys!" Matsumoto said with a wave at Ichigo. "Toshiro, Toshiro! What's my score?"

Hitsugaya chuckled, "You know the rules. You aren't allowed to know until the end of the game."

"Oh, come on!" she pleaded, pulling his shirt sleeve and resting her chin on his shoulder, looking at him with puppy eyes. "Just a little hint?"

He looked down at her and chuckled. "You're got twenty-two and Orihime has twenty-four."

"What?!" she shouted. "How does Orihime have more than me?"

"Don't forget," Hitsugaya said. "She only needs one more to make her goal."

"Already?" Matsumoto blinked before looking over at Orihime with a grin. "Not bad for your first time."

"Thank you." Orihime said, surprisingly quiet. Suddenly, out of no where, an old man came up beside her.

"Evenin' ladies. Gents." He said, tipping his cowboy hat.

"Hello." Orihime and Matsumoto said simultaneously. Hitsugaya nodded towards him and smirked, taking a long sip from his glass.

"How're you doin'?" the cowboy asked.

"Just dandy." Matsumoto said in a mock-southern voice. "How 'bout yourself?"

"Fine, thanks for askin'." He said with a smile, looking at each of the four of them. "So, how about you two come play some poker with me and the boys?" He motioned to a table where three other men sat, obviously excited over the idea that there could be extra players coming over. Two of the men waved.

"Ha, you've gotta be kidding." Hitsugaya muttered. He had turned and looked at the poker players as well, finding them quite mediocre.

"Pardon me?" the cowboy asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Matsumoto jabbed Hitsugaya in the side. "He means, thanks, but no thanks. Orihime and I are a little tired to play poker tonight."

"You and Ori…?" the cowboy looked even more confused as he pointed between Matsumoto and Orihime. "Oh! No, not you lovely ladies. I meant the gents here beside you."

Hitsugaya spit his drink across the bar. "Wha…what?" Matsumoto gasped.

"Yea, yea. Embarrassing, I know." The cowboy shrugged. "But you see, it's Frank and Leon who wants 'em. Not Joe and I." He pointed over to the table again. The two men waved again as the third put his face in his hands.

"Frank and Leon are…" Orihime started.

"Mhm." The cowboy said. "They think your boys over here are mighty good lookin'."

"And muscular!" one of the men shouted.

"Leon, shut up!" Joe said, pushing Leon's shoulder before looking up at the group. He shrugged apologetically.

"Don't worry, you two can sit by Joe and I." the cowboy said, watching Hitsugaya and Ichigo's faces. "So, what do you boys say?"

"Uh…" Ichigo stuttered. Hitsugaya stared at the men a moment longer before turning around and chugging the rest of his glass.

"Well, you see," Matsumoto said, regaining her composure. "Toshiro here is _my_ boyfriend. So, I'm afraid that he's already taken." She wrapped both her arms around Hitsugaya's body, kissed his cheek and looked over at the men, who were obviously disappointed. "Sorry, boys! Better luck next time?"

"Damn," Leon muttered. "They're always straight. Always, always, always."

"But…" Matsumoto said, feeling sorry for the men. Hitsugaya heard the tone in her voice and stared up at her, afraid of what she might suggest. "Ichigo here…he's still single."

"What?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Really?" the cowboy asked. "I thought he was datin' her." He pointed to Orihime.

Orihime smiled. "Oh no! Maybe in my dreams!"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya let out a small hiccup. "Oh dear!" Matsumoto said. "It looks like little Toshiro has gone and gotten himself drunk again! Orihime, we'd better take him home right away!"

"Right!" Orihime stood up like a woman on a mission and went rushing towards the door.

"Yep, now come on, Toshiro…" she pretended to help him off his stool. "Ichigo, we'll see you later, okay?"

"No, not oka-" he began, but stopped as Matsumoto began power walking towards the door. "Hey, Matsumoto wait a-"

"Bye bye, boys!" she called to the poker players, who all waved. Matsumoto winked. "Have fun with Ichigo! I want him home by eleven, okay dokey?"

Leon and Frank looked at each other, excitement shining in their eyes as they turned back to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**Oh yes, Ichigo will have **_**tooooons**_** of fun!**

**I was afraid I was making it look like an IchiHime pairing. As much as I like that pairing, I know some of you don't, so I tried to fix the situation.**

**And no, I have nothing against gays. Or cowboys. I'm a southern belle myself and I'm in the GLSEN (Gay, Lesbian and Straight Education Network) for crying out loud. My best friend is president!**

**Oh! And I got my permit. XD XD.**

**Song: 'Swing' by Trace Adkins**

**I really do love this song…soooo much. XD**

_**BlackAngel**_


	26. Invincible

**So…yea, I know I haven't been around in over a month, but a lot has been happening. School isn't out yet; I have another week. There's been projects and Finals and yada yada.**

**But the most recent happening has been that my five-year-old neighbor died last Thursday due to an allergic reaction to a drug prescribed to him after getting his tonsils out. I was never particularly close to him, but I babysat for him and he was like an annoying little brother.**

**It's just been really hard to get over.**

**So, since he was so young, I decided to write a thing on Toshiro and his death, since we all know he was young when he died as well.**

**The song itself is about a friend dying of a car accident, but all the same it's a death of a loved one.**

* * *

**Story 26: **_**Invincible **_

"_Remember, Toshiro. We love you so much."_ The woman was wearing a smile, yet tears still ran down her face.

"_You've always made us proud, kid."_ The man standing behind her said. He reached out and took the young boy's hand. Although the man had muscles like an ox, he was shaking.

"_Mommy? Daddy?"_ the young boy asked, his own eyes filling with tears at the sight of his mother, his beautiful mother, crying. _"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_Shhh, shhh. It's okay, baby."_ The woman said, stroking his cheek. Her fingers were shivering, as if they were cold. Was his face making them cold? _"Just…close your eyes. Close your eyes and everything will be okay…"_

"_But…I'm not tired!"_ the boy said, trying to sit up. He tried moving his arm and pain shot through his entire body. Suddenly he began to cough uncontrollably.

"_Easy now, kid-o." _His father said as he slumped back into the pillows, taking deep breaths as the coughing stopped. _"Easy now…"_

"_Maybe…maybe I am a little…tired…"_ His eyes were flickering against his will. Why won't you stay open?!

"_It's okay, love. Just go to sleep." _His mother's eyes were overflowing; mascara running down her face. _"Toshiro…I love you."_

"_I love you too, Mommy."_ The boy said. His eyes rejected any thought from his head and continued to close. The image of his crying parents began to darken from his mind. _"I love you too, Daddy…"_

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. "Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya jumped, his head launching from the desk. "What?!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Matsumoto said, stepping back from the desk. "It's just me!"

Hitsugaya looked around before sighing. "Right…sorry, Rangiku."

"Nightmare?" she asked gently.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yea…"

"Tell me about it?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya didn't respond. She gently grabbed his hand and pulled him from the other side of the desk, leading him to the couch. He came without pulling away. Matsumoto sat him down first, before sitting beside him, her hand over his. "What happened?"

"It…" Hitsugaya didn't know where to start. Most Shinigami didn't talk about their deaths. Most didn't even remember. "It was my last…living memory."

"Living memory…" Matsumoto muttered. "You mean…the memory of how you died?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "I hadn't thought about it in a long time…"

"Oh, Toshiro!" Rangiku cried, throwing her arms around him. Although Hitsugaya was never one for hugs, this one he didn't mind. This was one he wanted. They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you…want to tell me about it?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to. "I don't know."

"Okay." Matsumoto said as she slowly began to stroke his hair. Hitsugaya closed his eyes.

"I think I was sick." He said quietly. "I remember a hospital…"

"How long were you in the hospital?" Matsumoto asked.

Although his eyes were closed, Hitsugaya could see it all. The nurses in their caps, running from room to room, tending to all the patients with their caring smiles. He could see one particular nurse, with brown and blonde hair. Mary – that's what her name was. She was the nurse who took care of him. He liked her; she was pretty. "A couple days…maybe a week or two, at most. I don't know, Mary never told me."

"Who was Mary?" Matsumoto asked.

"My nurse." Hitsugaya said. In his mind, Mary was laughing. "She always gave me candy."

"She sounds nice."

"She was."

"Did Mary ever tell you why you were in the hospital?"

"No, she didn't." Hitsugaya said. "But I knew it was bad, whatever it was. Every time she looked at my medical charts, she looked sad."

"What about your parents?" Matsumoto asked.

"They were always there, but not always in the room. Mary was just my nurse. To get the information they wanted, my parents had to go talk to the doctors."

"I see."

"When they came back to the room after talking to doctors, their faces were always different."

"How so?"

"Well, the first few days, they came in with smiles. Hopeful faces." Hitsugaya could see his mother walking into the room. Her eyes bright, her blonde hair shining in the sunlight. His father walked tall, beaming with pride for his son, who was supposed to have the same strength as him.

"Then?"

"Then…" Hitsugaya scrunched up his face. After the first few days were a little fuzzy. Was it because of the sickness he had? "Then…on the last few days, when my parents came in, they were sad…" Hitsugaya saw his mother reappear in his hospital room, her eyes red and puffy, her hair dull and flat. His father was hunched over, eyes angry as if the walls had done something insulting to him. "…they'd given up before I had."

Matsumoto nodded slightly. "…is that what your nightmare was about?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, never opening his eyes. Now he could see his mother and father, standing by his bed, both crying like children. "No. My nightmare was exactly when I died."

"How did that go?"

"I was sitting in bed, in the hospital." Hitsugaya said. "Mary had come in and mentioned that my face looked pale. I told her she was wrong and she laughed. Then she looked at the machine that was connected to my arm and frowned, like it confused her. Then she looked at my charts and gasped. She ran out of the room before I had a chance to ask her what happened."

"What had happened?"

"Beats me. Next thing I knew, I could see the doctor in the hallway talking to my parents. My mother had her hand over her mouth and my father's hand was in a fist." Hitsugaya said. He watched from the hospital bed as the doctor's mouth moved quickly, his hands moving in front of him. "Then my parents came in, sat beside me and just…talked."

"About what?"

"Stuff. How proud of me they were and such." Hitsugaya said. "I could see Mary in the corner of the room. I don't know when she came in, but there she was, crying just like my parents were."

"Poor girl."

"Yea…" Hitsugaya said. "…I think what upset them the most was they thought I was in pain. I remember the doctor saying something about pain medication for me."

"Were you in pain?"

"No. I was only in pain the last few days I was in the hospital. But when I actually died? I never felt a thing." Hitsugaya said. He remained silent for a moment, realizing that Matsumoto was still stroking his hair.

"How old were you?"

"Five. Maybe Six. I don't know." Hitsugaya said.

"Do you remember what happened after you died?" Matsumoto asked, leaning her head onto his. It was painful for him, she knew, but she noticed that, with every word, he seemed less and less held down by the memory.

"I remember the funeral." Hitsugaya said. "I was standing by a tree on the edge of the cemetery. It was snowing. I remember my dad was giving the eulogy. He said I was the strongest little kid he'd ever seen. He said that I made everyone around me smile. He said I was the most perfect son he could ever ask for…" He paused for a few seconds. "…he said I was invincible."

"You say that as if you're not." Matsumoto said, noting the tone in his voice.

"I left my parents all alone." Hitsugaya said. "I devastated them. I checked in on them a few years later…you know, after I got into the Soul Academy…and it turned out that my father ended up rotting away. After my funeral, he never returned to work. He just sat on the porch, watching the sky until he died two years later."

"And your mother?" Matsumoto was almost afraid to ask.

"She surprisingly faired better than my father. She never went back to complete normalcy, but she tried. She got a job. She took care of my father…she was able to smile again." Hitsugaya said. He never reopened his eyes, so he could see his mother serving lunch to his shrinking father with a smile on her face. She placed the plate on his lap and kissed his head. He looked up at her warmly, but without the love a husband should have for his wife.

Matsumoto let out a little chuckle. "And people say women aren't as strong as men."

Hitsugaya finally opened his eyes and looked up at her with a smile. "You've got that right."

Matsumoto kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes. She could see relief that someone had listened without getting bored or tuning him out. She could see the happiness for the fact that she listened because she cared.

"So, that's why you work so hard, hm?" Matsumoto said.

"What?"

"All your time here in Soul Society, you've worked your ass off. And for what? To be better at everything you do. To save as many souls as you personally can. To get as strong as possible." She said, tears in her eyes. "So you can be invincible for your dad."

She broke down then, the tears streaming down her face. Toshiro blinked in confusion before gathering her into his arms. Her tears streamed down the back of his neck. "It's okay, Rangiku…"

"You're…such a….such a good person!" she sobbed. "And no one ever…ever realizes it! They just think you're a…a snobby little kid…"

She continued to ramble as Hitsugaya held her. Was what she said right? Did he do all this to satisfy what his father thought of him? How long had his father been dead? Over ninety-five years by now. Everything thing he ever tried to achieve…was it to be as much as his father made him out to be?

"All for…all for your father…" Matsumoto sniffed. After that she was silent, but still in Hitsugaya's arms.

"You alright now?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yea, I think so." Matsumoto sniffed and pulled herself away from him. She looked into his green eyes once more and smiled. Then, she looked out the window behind his desk and watched the sunshine filter through the moving leaves. "But you know? I think your father was right when he said you were invincible."

"How so?"

"Well, if how you are now is any reflection from how you were as a child…you really were one of the greatest kids ever." Matsumoto said. "You keep going. You don't stay down for long. If someone knocks you down, you get right back up. That's a quality I think a lot of people want. If you can do that, if you can get up every time…I think that really does make you invincible."

Hitsugaya looked out the window, at the same moving leaves and closed his eyes again. He could still see the tree, only this time he and his parents were under it. His mother was sitting on a picnic blanket, laughing as her husband chased their son around the park. At one point, the boy started climbing a tree. His parents watched as he got halfway up and stepped onto a rotten branch. The branch snapped immediately and the boy came crashing to the ground. His father, who had been too far away to catch him, ran to his side, asking quickly if he was okay. The little boy looked up at his father and smiled, saying his was perfectly fine. He stood up and punched his father in the arm, screaming, "Tag! You're it!" and running off. His father stood and followed in pursuit, laughing the whole way.

"Toshiro?" Rangiku asked, putting her hand on his.

He opened his eyes again and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said, standing. "Hey…how about we go and have a picnic? I'm starving."

"Sure." Matsumoto said. She stood and walked over to her own desk and grabbed her scarf. She spun back around and smiled at Toshiro, who was watching her. He returned the smile and held out his hand. She grabbed it and together, they ran out the door, all thoughts of Hitsugaya's death forgotten; all memories of his life remembered.

* * *

**In Memory of:**

**Jacob R. Deniziuk**

**June 6, 2003 – June 19, 2008**

**Mary – the name of the nurse – is the name of Jacob's mother, who is also a nurse in real life.**

**Keep their family in your prayers, please. And hug your loved ones. You never know when you won't have the chance…**

**Song: 'Invincible' by Jesse McCartney**

_**BlackAngel**_


	27. Victor's Wedding

**So, life has been more than hectic since my last update.**

**After my neighbor died, six other people whom I had ties to died. My best friend moved away. Fights. I'm looking for colleges to go to…**

**It's just been busy. **

**Lately, though I have been getting back into my writing. I've updated (and finished) other fanfics, I've finally gotten back to writing my original story (thanks a bunch for reading it, Liv) **

**So, when people talk about the summers that change your life? Yea, just had mine.**

**So…this is still tying into Toshiro's death. I'm still in the mindset of death, so please bear with me. I'll be getting back to the lovey-dovey of this relationship soon enough.**

**Thank you for reading this. I love you all. Like…totally and seriously. I love you all who read this.**

**Please enjoy.**

**(by the way, I know it's a weird song title….just go to the bottom for the explanation) **

* * *

**Story 27: **_**Victor's Wedding**_

He stood outside the gates and sighed. Could he really do this? It was a little late to be having doubts.

He reached out absently to grab Matsumoto's hand. It was the only thing keeping him here. Just the fact she was standing beside him made the doubts all but disappear.

"You ready?" she muttered.

Hitsugaya inhaled. "Yes." He said.

"You don't need to do this, you know." Matsumoto said.

"I want to." Hitsugaya said. "I promise."

Matsumoto opened her mouth to argue, but decided not to. She nodded and pushed the gate. It opened with a creak, typical to old cemeteries like this. She took Hitsugaya's hand with both of hers and led him forward. "Do you know where it is?"

"In the back row." Hitsugaya said. "That's where the old graves are."

Matsumoto walked forward, leading Hitsugaya along. She wasn't worried about the fact he wasn't walking on his own. That's why she was here. To be his strength.

In no time at all, they reached the back of the cemetery. Matsumoto looked up and down the row for the oldest looking grave. It was in the back corner. She led Hitsugaya that direction. They passed Hitsugaya's own grave, but didn't stop. He wasn't here to look at himself, he was here to find his parents.

The stone was white, faded with it's age. There was dirt and weeds all across the front of the grave. Matsumoto leaned down, never once letting go of Hitsugaya's hand, and wiped it off.

"Was your father's name…" she squinted to read the letters, "George?"

"Yea." Hitsugaya muttered. He kneeled down in front of the grave and put his hand on the ground. "This is him."

Matsumoto kneeled beside him. "Hello George. My name is Rangiku."

Hitsugaya twitched a smile. "I don't think he can hear you."

Matsumoto ignored him. "I love your son very much. He's one of the strongest people I've ever met. He must get that from you."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and looked at the ground. There was a bouquet of fresh red roses. "Hey, Rangiku…"

Matsumoto looked at him as he picked up the flowers. "Did you bring those?"

"No…they were here." Hitsugaya muttered. He looked up at her in confusion. Matsumoto stared for a minute before looking back down at the stone. She had only uncovered the top part, where his father's name was. But his mother…

She reached her hand out and uncovered the bottom portion. "Oh my…"

"That's impossible…" Hitsugaya muttered. He brushed his hand against the stone, making sure there was no more dirt. There wasn't. "But…that's…_impossible_…!"

There was no death date for his mother.

Her name was there, and so was her birth date. But after that…nothing.

"Could she still be alive?" Matsumoto muttered, taking both of Hitsugaya's hands in hers.

"I…I don't know…" Hitsugaya said. "If I'm right…she would be so…so _old_…"

Hitsugaya suddenly stood up, dragging Matsumoto with him. As soon as she was standing, he took off through the rows of headstones, with Matsumoto in tow, and ran straight towards the caretaker's office. There was an old man standing there, in his early sixties. He heard them approaching.

"Hey there." He said, giving a brief wave. "What can I do for you?"

"You see everyone who comes in here…right?" Hitsugaya breathed.

"Yes, sir. That's right." The caretaker said.

Hitsugaya pointed. "That grave." He said. "In the very back…has anyone besides Rangiku and I visited?"

The caretaker looked up and stared, thinking. "Well…yes, sir. There has been. Just yesterday evening, I believe."

"Who?" Matsumoto asked.

The caretaker thought again. "A little old woman…in a wheelchair. Her little assistant guy pushed her all the way back there. Don't know how he did it, those rows are so narrow…but he did."

"Do you know who she was?" Matsumoto asked.

"I believe her assistant told me that it was her husband buried back there." The caretaker said. "Her husband and her son."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked at each other. "How old do you think this woman is?" Matsumoto asked, not taking her eyes off Hitsugaya.

"Old." The caretaker said. "Over a hundred, no doubt in my mind."

Hitsugaya gulped and looked at the man again. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Mhm." The caretaker said. He pointed to the hill right behind the cemetery. "Just over those hills. That assistant kid lives with her. You know…assisted living? Refused to go to a nursing home."

"I see…" Matsumoto said. Suddenly, Hitsugaya took off towards the cemetery gates.

"Thanks!" he shouted over his shoulder. Matsumoto followed closely behind him. She knew exactly where he was going.

It took a grand total of ten minutes to get there. They stood on the sidewalk that led to the door. Suddenly standing here, Hitsugaya didn't know if he really wanted to go in.

"I used to live here you know." Hitsugaya said absently.

"Really?" Matsumoto was shocked. The house looked old, but not _that_ old.

"Mhm. I'm actually surprised they haven't forced her to move out yet so they could tear it down." Hitsugaya said.

They stood in silence for a moment before Matsumoto repeated what she said at the cemetery. "We don't have to go in, you know."

"I kn-" Suddenly, there was bang from inside and a man came walking outside, rubbing his head and looking a little pissed off. He was in his early twenties with blonde hair.

"Crazy old…" he glanced up and saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto standing there. "Who the hell are you?"

"Um…you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hitsugaya said. "Does Rachel live here?"

"Yea, she does." The boy said. "But hey, are you planning on visiting?"

"Yes." Matsumoto said. "Why?"

"Could you watch her for me?" the man pleaded, walking towards them. "She wants me to go to the store and get her watermelon. Like she can even eat it anyway…"

"Um…" Hitsugaya began.

"Of course we can!" Matsumoto said, grabbing Hitsugaya's arm and dragging him forward. Hitsugaya turned to see the man gratefully waving as he walked down to his car.

The two walked in and the screen door slammed behind them. An old voice called out. "Bernie, don't tell me you forgot the money again! Just go get the watermelon already!"

Matsumoto glanced over. A giant smile was spreading across Hitsugaya's face. The smile was contagious. "It's not Bernie…" Matsumoto called.

The woman was obviously confused. She was silent for a moment. "Well, then who is it, the grim reaper?"

Hitsugaya laughed. "Not quite."

The woman stopped again. They could hear her muttering to herself. Suddenly she called out, "Well then, Not-Bernie and female friend, why don't you come in here?"

Hitsugaya looked around as he walked into the living room. It was strange, seeing his old home. Nothing was changed. Matsumoto turned the corner first. "Hello, ma'am."

"It wasn't you." The woman said. "Where's the boy who was with you? I want to see him."

Matsumoto glanced behind her at Hitsugaya. He shrugged, but stayed behind her. "Why?"

"He…don't think I'm crazy, okay?" the woman said, wagging her finger at her. "But that boy sounds like…like my son."

"Oh?" Matsumoto said. "Why is that so crazy?"

"Because…" the woman's voice got softer. "My son died…many, many years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Matsumoto said. "But, I don't think my friend is your son. My friend is only…" she calculated in her head. "Sixteen years old."

"I see," Hitsugaya could hear her nodding as she spoke. "My dear…do you believe in an afterlife?"

"Afterlife? I guess…why?" Matsumoto said.

"I think my son went there." She said. "He was far too young when he…passed. I think God spared him, and gave him an afterlife for him to play in."

"Hm, I never thought of it that way." Matsumoto said, glancing at Hitsugaya behind her.

"Well?" the woman said, suddenly.

"Well, what?"

"Where's that boy you were with? I want to see him." There was determination in the woman's voice. Without saying anything, Matsumoto stepped to the side, exposing Hitsugaya. He stared at the frail woman in the wheelchair. He white hair was back in a bun, with random hairs bursting out in every direction. Her body looked weak and small, but her green eyes were shining with life.

She gasped and her green eyes grew large. She recognized him. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew it was her son. "…To…Toshiro…"

Hitsugaya knew that she knew, so he didn't try to hide it. "Hi…Mom."

With tears in her eyes, she smiled and clapped her hands. "I knew it! I absolutely knew it!" she shouted, bouncing in her chair. "I knew God wouldn't let me down! I knew he'd take care of my little baby boy!"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya felt tears on his face. "Mom…" he muttered, walking towards her. She held open her arms. As soon as he reached her, she pulled him into her embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby." She muttered. She didn't seem surprised at all by the fact that her son, who died well over fifty years ago, only looked to be in his teens. "Don't cry, love. Mama's got you."

"I missed you." Hitsugaya muttered into her shoulder.

"I missed you too, baby." She said. She glanced up, "Who's that pretty girl back there?"

Hitsugaya finally let go and turned around. "This," he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "This is Rangiku Matsumoto…my girlfriend."

"Awww," his mother said. "She's such a pretty thing!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Matsumoto said, bowing slightly.

"Call me Rachel." She said. "Now, tell me. Toshiro, why're you here?"

"To see you and Dad." Hitsugaya said. "Where I thought you were going to be."

"What you thought I'd be dead? Silly!" Rachel laughed. "No, I meant…you died, Toshiro. So why is it you're flesh and blood right now?"

"It's not real." Hitsugaya said. "It's called a gigai. Because you see…"

"Your son is the captain of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Guard Squads." Matsumoto said. Why not be honest? "The gigais are just so humans, such as yourself, can see us clearly, rather than us being invisible."

"Really?" Rachel said. "That's great! What do these…squads do?"

"Protect good souls from the bad ones." Matsumoto said. "In a nutshell, anyway."

"Wow!" Rachel said. "And Toshiro…you're a _captain_? That's good…right?"

"Yep." Matsumoto said. "Highest rank you can get."

Rachel slapped Toshiro's side. "I always knew you'd be important one day." Hitsugaya smiled and blushed.

"Well, Mom…I have a question for you." Hitsugaya said. "Why are you still…"

"Alive?" Rachel laughed. "Beats me. I've never been the healthiest person, as I'm sure you remember. After your father died, I ate my weight in chocolate and ice cream for three months. It just sorta…happened." Rachel said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm glad it did." Hitsugaya said.

"Me too." Rachel smiled. Suddenly she slapped her leg. "But where are my manners? Rangiku! Would you like to see the house?"

Matsumoto looked around. It was a small house. She could see that the next room over, the kitchen, was the other side of the house. "Um…sure?"

Hitsugaya caught on to Matsumoto's confusion. He stood and moved behind his mother's wheelchair to push it. "Mom…there's not much left of the house she hasn't seen."

"Let's go!" Rachel cried, throwing her arms into the air. Hitsugaya laughed and pushed her forward, down the small hallway.

"By the way, Mom…who was that guy we saw leaving the house?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That was Bernie." Rachel said. "He's your…cousin's son's daughter's son."

"Oh, that closely related, huh?" Hitsugaya said as they came up to the first room.

"This is my room." Rachel said. It was bland. Brown sheets on the bed with white pillows. Brown wallpaper. There was one picture frame on the nightstand. Hitsugaya could see it was of him and his father. "And this next room is Toshiro's."

Hitsugaya pushed his mother to the next room and gasped. It was the exact same as he remembered it. The walls were light blue and his bed sheets were bright green. There were toys spread all across the floor. Planes, cars, army men, teddy bears.

Nothing had been moved.

"Aw, how cute!" Matsumoto said, walking in. She picked up the plane and pretended to fly it.

"Mom…" Hitsugaya muttered, walking into the room himself. The bed was unmade, just like the last day he was there.

"I know, I know." Rachel said. "It's a little strange. I didn't move anything after…what, seventy-three years? Big deal."

Hitsugaya turned to her and smiled. Of course. She wanted to remember the good times, not the bad. "Mom, you look like a bit of a freak."

She shrugged. "So did you, with that white hair. Look, now we match!"

Matsumoto laughed. "So, that's where he got it from."

"Damn straight!" Rachel laughed. "So, Toshiro, if you're like a guardian of souls…have you seen your father?"

Hitsugaya blinked. "No. I've never really…looked for him."

"Well, be sure to, okay?" Rachel said. "Tell him I say hello. I know I only visited his grave yesterday, but I want you to tell him in person…if you find him, that is."

"I will." Hitsugaya promised. Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Hey! Aunt Rachel!" Bernie called. "I'm back!"

"Do you have the watermelon?" Rachel called. "If you don't, go straight back to the store!"

Bernie laughed as he walked into the hallway. He saw Matsumoto and Hitsugaya standing there. "Oh…I didn't think you guys would actually…watch her…"

"Bernie, this is my son, Toshiro and his girlfriend, Rangiku." Rachel said.

"Your…_son_?" Bernie said. "Um…Aunt Rachel…"

"It is!" Rachel said. "But whatever. Where's that watermelon?"

"Right here." Bernie held up the bag.

"Good." Rachel turned to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "You two are staying for food. That's final."

An hour later, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were standing on the front porch with Bernie and Rachel.

"Okay, Toshiro." Rachel said, kissing both his cheeks. "I'll see you soon, right?"

"Hopefully not too soon." Hitsugaya said.

"Eh, tell Death to bring it on!" Rachel said. "And by the way, when you and Rangiku get married. Have kids. I still want to be a grandmother, you know."

Hitsugaya blushed. "Okay, okay." He kissed her forehead. "Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Rachel!" Matsumoto shouted, her arms full with a bag of watermelon. Rachel insisted that they took Hitsugaya's favorite food back to Ichigo's.

"Oh, goodbye Rangiku dear! Take care of him!" Rachel called as Bernie led them down the sidewalk. As they reached the street, Bernie stopped them.

"Sorry about her." He said. "She's over one hundred and one years old and lost her son when he was only five. I guess she just thought…you looked like him or something…I don't know. I'm just sorry she treated you as such."

"I never said she was wrong." Hitsugaya said. Bernie stared at him for a moment before he realized the implication.

As soon as he realized it, Matsumoto smiled. "Bye-bye Bernie. Take good care of Rachel, got it?"

Matsumoto winked at him as she looped his arm around Hitsugaya's and began down the street. Rachel began to laugh harder than she'd had in a long time as Bernie stared between her and the receding pair in wonder.

* * *

**Booo, I don't like it.**

**All well. Deal with it.**

**So, originally, this chapter was going to be for the song 'Home' by Daughtry but as I was writing, I was listening to the song from Corpse Bride and although the title is a little weird for this chapter's setting, the music itself fit what I was trying to get across to you guys anyway…**

**If that made any sense. /**

**Song: **_**'Victor's Wedding'**_** by Danny Elfman from Corpse Bride**

**By the way, George, Rachel and Bernie were names of three of the six who died.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	28. My Dear Acquaintance

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get me out of here!**

**I'm pissed at the world (you guys not included…because you guys just rock). Some kids in my marching band section are just being…non-agreeable. We'll just call them that.**

**Gah! So disrespectful, so arrogant…SO STUPID!**

**My parents aren't helping much. School has just restarted…my stress level is obviously rising. **

**Not just that, but you know how I said I knew 7 people who died? Scratch that.**

**It's 9. Yes. 9.**

**I don't want to say I hate my life right now, but I kind of do. My lonely feelings are setting in, and nothing really seems to be going my way…**

**Other than my loverly Junior the cat and my neighbor's dog, Taylor. They are the only ones who are happy to see me now a days.**

**So, this is just kinda a de-stresser. It's a Matsumoto piece I guess you could say. Yes, writing about Matsumoto makes me feel better. I don't know why. She's just cooler than other female anime figures.**

**I'm very sorry for my rant. Ignore it, if you'd like.**

**Oh, and thanks **_**VacantEyes**_**, for being my 200****th**** reviewer!**

* * *

**Story 28: **_**My Dear Acquaintance **_

"Honestly, Rangiku," Ichigo said, pushing the door open. The little bell rang cheerfully. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

Matsumoto crossed her arms, walking through the open door. "I can't believe even _you_ listened to him…you never listen to him!"

"I think he was serious this time when he said he was going to freeze my ass where it stood." Ichigo chuckled. "Besides, when do you _not_ listen to him? He told you not to worry."

"Well, how am I not supposed to?" she almost shouted. "It's a Menos Grande, Ichigo! A _Menos Grande_!"

Ichigo looked around. No one was looking at them strangely. "Will you shut up? He's going to be pissed off if you make a scene about this."

Matsumoto huffed and plopped onto a barstool. "Why couldn't he leave me with Orihime? She'd understand!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat beside her, motioning to the bar tender. "And what can I get you folks?" he asked, spinning the towel in the glass.

"A beer for her," Ichigo said. "And just water for me."

The bartender winked. "Be right back."

Ichigo nodded and turned back to Matsumoto, "Oh come _on_, Rangiku!" he pleaded. "Just calm down, okay? He'll be _fine._ He said he'd call when he was finished."

"Still…I should be there!" she said. "I'm his second, I should have his back! I should be in there, in the fight, with him, so I can protect him!"

"It was his decision not to have you there." Ichigo said calmly, noticing the man on Matsumoto's other side glance up at her. "He thought it was too dangerous…"

"_Then he shouldn't be there either!"_ Matsumoto cried. This outburst did get glances from other people. Matsumoto noticed this and blushed, looking down at her shoes.

"Look, I know you're worried beyond anything." Ichigo said. "But think, would you? If…_when_ he comes back, he's going to be more worried about you then you were about him! Then…well, then everyone's worried for no damn reason!"

Matsumoto didn't look up, "I should be there with him…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. There was no changing this girl's mind. "Fine."

Matsumoto looked up hopefully, "I can go then?"

"No." Ichigo said. Matsumoto slumped, "But I'm not saying you…shouldn't be? Uh…listen, I'm just tired of arguing with you. You can't go, but I'm not going to listen to you worry and whine about it."

The bartender came back and set their drinks down. Matsumoto leaned against the bar, tipping the bottle to her lips. "I can't help it if I'm worried…"

Ichigo sighed, "Hey, you hungry?" He looked up at the prices on the menu. They were outrageous. "I'm going to go get you some…I don't know…nachos from the little Mexican place across the street, okay?"

"Meh." Matsumoto said, dipping the bottle to her mouth again. Ichigo took that as a dismissal. He stood up, mumbled to the bartender to keep and eye on Matsumoto and walked to the door.

"I assume he ain't you' boyfriend?" a voice beside Matsumoto asked. She glanced over to see the man beside her. His hat shaded his face, and she couldn't see his hair either, but he seemed friendly enough. Friendly enough to be a bar buddy anyway.

Matsumoto sat up. "No, he's not. He's just a friend."

"An' th' kid you' talkin' 'bout?" the man asked, cocking his head a little. His eyes were still shaded.

Matsumoto laughed, "Your accent sounds like a guy I used to know." She said. "But yes, the guy Ichigo and I were talking about _is _my boyfriend."

"He doesn' sound like much o' a guy, leavin' you here t' worry all by you'self." The man said, taking a swig of his bottle.

"It's not his fault!" Matsumoto said quickly. The guy laughed; Matsumoto blushed. "I mean…it was important, what he had to do. I understand why he left me behind I just…don't like it."

The man laughed, "I couldn' help but 'verhear…you' his second? As in second in command?"

Matsumoto smiled, "Yes, sir. He's a captain. I'm his lieutenant."

"Here' t' you. Bein' a woman and gettin' a high rank is hard, no?" He held up his bottle. Matsumoto clinked hers against it. "So, what're you an' you' good ol' boyfriend doing? Police o' military?"

Matsumoto thought, "Ummm…kinda both."

The man nodded, "'Mpressive. What' his mission today? O' is it a secret?"

"Just taking down a bad guy. Same as always." Matsumoto said.

"If it' same as always…why're you so worried?" the man grinned slightly.

Matsumoto shrugged, "I always worry…it's a dangerous job. He's gotten hurt tons of times. So have I, of course, and he absolutely _hates _it."

"Well, so wou'd I." the man said. "A pretty li'le thin' like you?"

"Anyway," Matsumoto smiled. "He ordered me to stay behind. And…reluctantly, I agreed. Though, now I wish I hadn't."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I don't like when he gets hurt either…" Matsumoto said quietly. "I'm afraid one day he'll get more than hurt. He'll get…"

The man stared at her for a moment in silence. Then he turned back to the bar, picking up his bottle. "This guy's real 'mportant, huh?"

Matsumoto nodded, "More than anything, really."

"Anythin'?" the man glanced up at her.

"Anything." Matsumoto whispered.

The man grinned slightly again. "I bet you mean th' world to 'im, too."

Matsumoto let a little smile. "Yea. I know."

The man raised his bottle again, "Well, then here' t'…what' you' boy's name 'gain?"

"Toshiro." Matsumoto said, raising her own bottle.

"Here' t' you and Toshiro." The man said, slamming his glass against Matsumoto's.

"Thank you." Matsumoto said. "Do you have a special someone?"

"Nah. Did a long time 'go, though." He said. "She was real pretty. Looked 'lot like you, act'lly."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked. She leaned forward, interested.

"Mhm. Ne'er met anyone like her 'fore…or after." He said, sighing slightly.

"What happened to her?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothin'. It' what 'appened to me." He said. "I…" he paused, as if he didn't want to tell her. "I was fired fro' my job. 'Came an alcoholic. Didn' really treat her all 'at great…in th' end…I left her for som' corner whore."

"Oh wow…" Matsumoto said. She looked down. It sounded a little familiar…

"Only realized ho' much I needed her after she was gone." The man said, nodding.

"I'm so sorry…" Matsumoto said, putting her hand on his arm.

The man smiled. "Don' be. Never did her any good. I checked up on 'er a while 'go. Seems to be doing real well. Found herself a new guy. One who can take goo' care o' her. An' you know? I don' mind one bit. Long as she' happy, I'm happy."

Matsumoto smiled. "I don't think I've ever met a man who would say that about the person he loves."

"Oh? No' even you' precious Toshiro?" the man asked, amused.

"I don't know. Never really thought about what he would say." Matsumoto said, looking at the ceiling.

"Well, that' good. By what you say, you' Toshiro is a smart kid." The man peeked out from under the hat. Matsumoto caught a glimpse of red. "He wouldn' have to say that 'cause he'd ne'er leave you 'hind…'cept o' course, right now, when he's protectin' you."

Matsumoto smiled. She raised her bottle a third time, "Here's to you and _your_ love." She said.

The man followed suite. "May she be happy 'erever she is."

They both drank to that, slurping down the rest of both their drinks. Suddenly, the bell hanging above the door rang. Matsumoto and the man looked, expecting to see Ichigo walk in with nachos. Instead, it was Hitsugaya, a bruise on his neck and blood trickling from his head. "Oh my, God! Toshiro!" Matsumoto screamed, dropping her bottle with a crash on the ground as she ran forward.

"I'm fine." Hitsugaya said as she ran towards him. She put her hand against his face. His skin was cold and damp with sweat. Now that she was closer, she could see more cuts and bruises on his arms. There was sure to be more under his clothes. "Really – Rangiku, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me!" she said, taking his face in both of her hands. "You look like you could have used backup!"

Hitsugaya grinned. "I did not. I'm fine. _Really_. The Menos Grande is dead and everything is back to normal."

Matsumoto frowned. The blood was still flowing slowly down his face. The wounds were fresh. "Ichigo said you'd call when you were finished. Not come straight to find us!"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Why waste time going back to Orihime's? Besides, I _did_ call. Ichigo said he was getting you nachos. I told him to get me something and I'd meet him here. I figured he'd be here by now."

"Don't you dare tell me you were so hungry you came straight from the fight to here." Matsumoto scolded. She knew they were getting curious stares from all around the bar. She didn't care.

"Fine, then. I won't tell you that." Hitsugaya smiled. Matsumoto scowled at him. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and placed his hands on hers, pulling them off his face. He kissed them before holding them together. "Calm down, would you? Ichigo told me you were worried sick, okay? That's why I came straight here. To make sure you didn't go completely insane by yourself."

Matsumoto sighed in relief, throwing her arms around his neck. He grunted as she hit him with force before holding her waist. "You should have let me come. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt…"

"Oh yea, and you getting hurt is _so_ much better." Hitsugaya said. "All I need is a few band-aids and I'll be good as new."

Matsumoto released him and smiled. "Well, band-aids or no band-aids, I still think you need to sit down."

"If that will make you calm down." Hitsugaya shrugged as she turned around to lead him to the bar. She took a step and froze. "Rangiku? What's wrong?"

"Where'd he go?" she asked, looking at the empty row of barstools. "He was just here a minute ago…"

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked as Matsumoto dragged him forward.

"A man I was talking to." Matsumoto said.

"That fella?" the bartender asked. "Slipped out the back. Said he was late for work."

"Oh…" Matsumoto sighed, sitting down. "I didn't even know his name…"

Hitsugaya sat down beside her. He glanced at the bottle in front of him. "All well, what can you do, right?"

Matsumoto looked at him and smiled. "Yea. But you would have liked him, Toshiro. He was funny."

"Was this his?" he asked, spinning the bottle around to look at the label. Matsumoto nodded. "Huh…that's weird."

"What?"

Hitsugaya spun the bottle so she could see the label. "This is the kind of alcohol you and Ichimaru used to drink all the time, right?"

Matsumoto leaned towards it. "Yea, it is!" she laughed. "What a coincidence!"

* * *

The man let the door slam behind him as he walked into the alley. He took off the black hat and shook his head, letting his hair fall back over his red eyes. Man, that thing was annoying. He glanced up to see two men, one arguing at the other, leaning against the walls. The lighter skinned man looked over and smiled. "All done, Gin?"

He smiled his fox-like smile. "Yep."

The dark skinned man who was arguing stopped, and looked at him with annoyance. Only…he didn't look. He _couldn't_ look; he was blind. "And what did you find out?"

"That she' one 'undred percent happy." Ichimaru said.

Tousen scowled. "Please tell me you faked your accent. That would have been a dead give away."

"Now, now, Kaname." Aizen said with a smile. "Obviously she didn't notice, otherwise he wouldn't be standing here." He turned to Ichimaru. "The distraction worked I assume?"

"Worke' like a charm." Ichimaru said. "He lef' her 'hind fo' her own safety."

"We saw him out front." Tousen said.

"He walke' through th' door an' she 'mmediately ran to him." Ichimaru smiled wider. "Like she hadn' seen him in years."

Aizen raised his eyebrow. "And that's a good thing?"

"Yep." Ichimaru said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a cell phone. "A _very_ good thin'."

Tousen rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me your still going to use that thing."

Ichimaru hit two numbers on the speed dial. "Wha'? It's entertain'." He waited for the phone to ring.

"_Hello?_"

Ichimaru remained silent.

"_Hello? Anyone there?"_

Ichimaru smiled and hung up.

"I don't see the point in that." Tousen said as the three began out onto the street.

"Wha? You think 'ust 'cause I'm in Hueco Mundo, I can' tease th' kid no more?" Ichimaru said.

"What are you going to do when he figures out it's you?" Tousen asked. "You know he's going to."

Ichimaru shrugged. "Gon' talk to 'im. Tell 'im wha' I want to tell him. 'Onesty th' best policy, right Capt'n?"

Aizen nodded. "Correct, Gin."

"Then why not just tell him on the phone?" Tousen asked.

Ichimaru and Aizen exchanged a glance as they walked by the front of the bar. Ichimaru slowed and watched through the small window. Ichigo had come back with the food, and Matsumoto had obviously asked the bartender for a box of band-aids and an icepack. "'Cause, Tousen." He laughed. Hitsugaya was trying to hold the icepack to his neck and eat the food while Matsumoto operated on his wounds. Ichigo just watched, howling with laughter.

"Because what?" Tousen asked as he and Aizen slowed too.

Ichimaru smiled at him. "There' just som' things need t' be said i' person."

* * *

**Oh my, I'm so happy writing makes me feel better about life. Yea, this is really random. The song is, obviously, about meeting someone you don't know and just…talking to them like old friends.**

**Though little did Matsumoto know, right?**

**Oh, and by the way, I watched**_** The Diamond Dust Rebellion**_** the other day. Don't worry, those who have seen it. There will be a chapter or few about the movie. **

**If you haven't seen it yet, go find it. There are so many moments between these two it's amazing.**

**And don't forget to watch until after the credits! **

**Song: 'My Dear Acquaintance (A Happy New Year)' by Regina Spektor.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	29. April Showers

**So, I haven't had the best week ever. Yet, suddenly I'm quite happy just looking out my window and watching the sky, which has nothing in it.**

**I don't know what's up with my moods. They've been so out there recently.**

**Anyway, while I'm watching out this window, I'm listening to said song this chapter is about and said "Eh, what the hell. I'm feeling happy right now, why shouldn't I?"**

**So, as of this author's comment, I don't even know what this chapter is about yet.**

**Yea, talk about impulsive.**

**Speaking of impulsive, I bought Bleach manga volume 24 on Saturday…just because it said there was a sticker inside. XD Not because of the Hitsu-action in it or anything (even though that's a big plus) just the sticker. **

**Gah, I act like such a three-year-old.**

**Oh, and I've decided something. From now on, I won't make a new chapter unless I get at least six reviews for the chapter preceding it. I'm sorry if that seems a little mean, but I need to know if people are still reading this! Sure, they give you a hit count, but how do I know if those are just accidental clicks and the person just immediately leaves without reading?!**

* * *

**Story 29: **_**April Showers **_

"Well, I don't know how she did it, but she did it." Hitsugaya looked up from his book to see Ukitake and Kyoraku come strolling into his dorm. As he closed the book, he uncrossed his legs and stretched them over the porch's edge, the tall grass tickling his toes. "That Matsumoto is one heck of a negotiator."

"What do you mean, Ukitake?" Hitsugaya asked, raising his eyebrow. "They…_agreed_?"

Kyoraku nodded as he and Ukitake both sat down on the porch on either side of Hitsugaya. "Yep. Convinced them to give you one week's leave."

Hitsugaya stared at him in disbelief. "…_how_?"

"Convinced old man Yama-jii." Kyoraku said. "Said your wounds may be small, but there's a lot of them."

"It's just cuts and bruises!" Hitsugaya protested. He looked at his arms where four small bandages were. "Not like…a broken arm or a slashed throat or anything!"

Ukitake smiled gently. "She's really worried. Everyone could see that. I think that's why Yamamoto agreed."

"I mean, after what you told us about how she reacted at the bar…" Kyoraku said. "I don't think she would have taken a 'no' from anyone."

Hitsugaya sighed, "But I have work to do…"

"Don't worry about it. Juushiro and I will do it." Kyoraku said, leaning back against the outer wall of Hitsugaya's dorm.

"Since when have you been known to do anything?" Hitsugaya said. "You make Nanao do it all!"

Ukitake laughed. "Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he helps with whatever work Matsumoto lets us do."

"Rangiku's not really known for her work ethic either." Hitsugaya said doubtfully. "Besides, she'll be busy taking care of the Division. What, with training and the instatement or new members…"

"Oh, she won't be doing that." Ukitake said. "Did I forget to mention? Part of Matsumoto's request was that you were allowed to take a medical leave for a week and that she'd take care of you."

"Really?" Hitsugaya said, pursing his lips in a pout. In truth, he was actually quite happy that Matsumoto had requested to take care of him. Alone time was something the two of them rarely got. Besides, he would be awfully bored by himself all day. "Then…what about the Division?"

"Don't worry about that." Ukitake said. "That young girl…you know, your Third Seat? She'll handle everything."

"Emi? Do you think she can?" Hitsugaya asked. He knew the girl he was talking about. Emi, the Tenth Division's Third Seat, hand picked by himself and Matsumoto. She was a nice girl, very capable of handling the Division. But she was only a little bit older than he was and many of the men, who thought themselves more deserving of her position, were cruel to her when their captain wasn't around.

Kyoraku smiled, "She'll be fine. Emi's a big girl now. She's handled everything you've thrown at her so far, right? I mean, she was one of the first you told that you and Matsumoto were a couple and she took that just fine."

"Well, yea but…" Hitsugaya wasn't so sure that trusting Emi with something like that meant she could handle an entire Division.

"Don't worry. Shunsui and I will check on her many times a day. I've even talked to Hisagi and Kira and they've promised to help her out in their spare time." Ukitake smiled. "I think Hisagi is quite attracted to little Emi."

Kyoraku laughed. "He barely let us get the question out before he agreed!"

"Hm…Hisagi…" Hitsugaya thought aloud. Hisagi was a confident young man. A good lieutenant. "Alright, I guess that'll work."

"Ah, so you agree?" Kyoraku asked. "You'll take your leave?"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. The bruises tingled with slight pain. "I don't need it." he muttered. "But yea…I'll take it."

"Good." Ukitake said as he and Kyoraku stood. "We'll go inform Emi and the others right now."

"Yea, yea." Hitsugaya said with a sigh. As the two walked out of his dorm he turned, "And tell her that if she needs help, come to me! Not you two!" All he heard was laughter as the Kyoraku shut the door behind them.

Hitsugaya looked out into the small grass area as he swung his feet back and forth. He didn't need a 'medical leave'. He'd already told Matsumoto that when she was still freaking out about it after they'd left that bar. It was just a Menos Grande. Nothing too huge. Even Ichigo had agreed it was nothing serious!

He looked down at his arm. Poking out of the side of one of the bandages was a big purple bruise. That one had worried Matsumoto a lot. She barely had to touch it for him to wince. Of course, in Hitsugaya's defense, if he'd known she was going to poke him, he would have stopped his eyes from moving.

There was a twittering above him and he looked up in the sky to see a bird swooping down in front of him. It landed next to him, looking around in jerky movements. He glanced up at Hitsugaya and took a small hop towards him. "Do you think I should have to take a week off?"

The bird cocked it's head before jumping towards him again. It suddenly lurched forward, jabbing Hitsugaya in the arm far away from any bruise or cut. It seemed to send a chain reaction through the nerves in his arm. Now his arm was pulsing lightly in pain.

Hitsugaya reflexively slapped his hand over his arm. Though, where? His whole arm hurt! The bird squeaked in a tone that seemed to say, "Yes, you do need a week off. Deal with it."

"Stupid bird." Hitsugaya muttered as he waved the bird away. The bird squawked in annoyance and fluttered into the sky.

"Toshiro?" Hitsugaya heard as Matsumoto came around the side of the building. She never used his room door. Doors were for squares. Or so she said. "How are you feeling?"

Hitsugaya turned and looked at her with a smirk. Immediately, she knew that someone had come by and told him what she'd done. He didn't look angry as she had thought he would. Instead he looked amused. Childish, even. Just the way she liked him. "You didn't have to go to Yamamoto-taicho to force me to take a break. You could've told me yourself."

Matsumoto smiled and walked towards him, swinging a paper bag. "Like you'd have listened to me anyway."

"Looks like now I have to." He said as she sat down beside him and opened the bag. Ramen with fresh shrimp. A small box with chunks of watermelon. One of his favorite dishes. He noticed there were only enough for two. "Since you opted to be my caretaker and all."

Matsumoto smiled as she saw him eyeing the watermelon and kissed him on the forehead. "No one would do it better."

She pulled the food out of the bag and placed it in the small space between them. They mumbled their thanks and both began to eat. "So, did they tell you who's taking over the Division?"

"Nope." She said, a noodle slipping out of her mouth.

"Emi." Hitsugaya said with a small chuckle.

"Aw, good for her!" Matsumoto cheered. "She'll do great!"

"I just hope the guys don't pick on her like they always do." Hitsugaya said.

"You should freeze them where they stand if they do." Matsumoto winked. "She's too nice to complain about it."

"Mhm." Hitsugaya mumbled, stuffing a small shrimp in his mouth as he looked up in the sky. The clouds were darker than before. Hitsugaya could see there would be a downpour any minute.

That minute came sooner than expected. There was a strong wind and – BAM! – there was a wall of water in front of them. It didn't bother them, though. The small porch outside of Hitsugaya's room had a small awning over top of them. They weren't hit with one drop of rain.

They continued to eat in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other's company as they were each lost in their own thoughts. Hitsugaya was thinking about his mother and how incredibly old, yet energetic, she was. Matsumoto was thinking about Hitsugaya, and how extraordinarily stupid he was for a boy genius.

He claimed the wounds he'd gotten from the Menos Grande were small and insignificant. Sure, that would have been true if he'd gotten one or two cuts and a bruise on his foot. But he had way too many. That's why the bandages covered his arms, legs and chest. He thought she didn't see him when he rubbed his arm to get rid of the burning in arm or squeezed his knee to numb the pain there. His wounds didn't just hurt him, they had hurt her as well.

That's why she'd gone to Yamamoto-taicho. He'd believe her. He knows what real wounds are. Hitsugaya may have been a boy genius, but that didn't mean he knew everything.

She actually hadn't asked to be his caretaker. She had just assumed that role even before Yamamoto asked her to do it.

"_You're correct in your logic, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." _Yamamoto had said. _"He probably hasn't realized how much the wounds have slowed him down already. But I do know one way he'll get better without really knowing. You take care of him. Don't worry about the Division; we'll send someone to do all that work. You keep him busy this week. Make sure he gets his bed rest and such. I would send someone from the Fourth Division but right now I think that'd just be a little pointless. You seem to be the only one he trusts anymore. The only one he _can_ trust anymore…"_

Matsumoto sighed. She never really got along with Yamamoto-taicho. But for once, she thanked the gods for his experience.

The rain continued to pour down as Hitsugaya finished his food. He glanced over and saw Matsumoto was deep in thought and decided not to bother her just yet. Instead, he slowly pushed his plate back against the wall and leaned against her shoulder, snuggling into her soft hair. "I still don't think you needed to go to Yamamoto, you know."

"Of course I did." Matsumoto said, putting her plate behind her. "Otherwise you'd have just made yourself worse."

"How could I make myself worse if there's nothing wrong with me in the first place?" he asked. He grabbed her hand and began to stroke her fingers.

"There _is_ something wrong with you, Toshiro. You're stupid." Matsumoto said. "You're hurt and you're playing the big macho man to make everyone else think you're not."

Hitsugaya chuckled softly. "I'm not hurt." He said. "I'm fine. They'll heal in no time."

Matsumoto forcefully grabbed the hand that was stroking hers and extended it, gently brushing her fingers along the bandages and bruises. Hitsugaya winced for every one. "Well, in this case, 'no time' equals one week."

Hitsugaya watched as she continued to run her hand up and down his arm, only this time not where the injuries were. Her fingers were soft and gentle. He glanced up and saw her eyes were becoming misty. Right then, he wanted to stab himself.

He should have realized it. _Of course_ him getting hurt would affect her! How could have he been so stupid? He'd already promised her he'd stay with her and suddenly turns around and fights alone? Coming back with injuries that she felt she could have prevented? She was still blaming herself! Even after he'd told her he was fine. She'd seen through his façade and was now silently blaming herself. All because he wouldn't listen.

Because it was like she said. He was trying to be a big macho man. He was trying not to worry her. And in the end, everything had completely backfired.

"Rangiku, I-" he stuttered, raising his head. She blinked, trying to make the forming tears disappear, and looked at him. "Rangiku, I'm so sorry…"

She raised her eyebrow. "For what?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to explain but it was just one of those things you couldn't put into words. He threw his arms around her and just held her, his own eyes threatening to overflow.

He was right to have not said anything. Matsumoto understood immediately. That stupid little boy genius had finally come to his senses. She gently kissed his neck, where the dark bruise was a slight shade lighter, though not by much.

After a minute or so, he released her, backing away and looking at the grass in shame. She smiled and pulled him towards her, laying his head in her lap and stroking his hair. He immediately relaxed, his cold green eyes warming by the second as he stared at the girl who, one of these days, was probably going to save his life in the most unimaginable ways. He sighed contently, closing his eyes as he let a small smile appear on his face.

At that moment, the rain stopped as quickly as it came. The sun peeked through the clouds, illuminating the small area of grass and the pair sitting above it. To anyone who didn't know any better, they'd say it was a couple of angels, taking a break in the late summer's evening.

Hitsugaya's eyes popped open; the green swirling with confusion. "If you're going to be taking care of me all week…"

"Already covered." Matsumoto said. She nodded back towards his dorm. Hitsugaya glanced around her side and smiled. "My bag's on your bed."

* * *

**Okay, so this was supposed to be a super short, 20-minutes to write thing.**

**It didn't turn out that way. XD**

**I really got into writing this one. I'm not sure why, but I did. I think it's one of my better ones.**

**But you guys are the ones who decide that, no? So, REVIEW and tell me what you think! :D**

**I liked writing about that Emi girl. She may appear again.**

**By the way, although I live in the North, my town kinda got hit by Hurricane Ike, and so there may not be an update for a little bit because my internet is being all wiggidy-whack.**

**Song: 'April Showers' by Sugarland**

_**BlackAngel**_


	30. Weightless

**Gah, life is too confusing sometimes, you know?**

**My date to homecoming…I wasn't planning on doing anything with him afterwards (if you catch my meaning…boyfriend, girlfriend type thing) but, now I'm not so sure…**

**All well, Hitsu and Matsu will help me take my mind off it. XD**

**I was planning on doing one about the movie, but that can be next. It didn't feel right, making a sad movie chapter right after the **_**April Showers**_** chapter…**

**And since I need to take my mind off life issues, so here's a…filler, if you'd like.**

**And there will be somewhat shocking (depending on who you are) chapters after the movie one. Just to mix it up a little. XD XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: **_**Weightless**_

"Come on, come on." Matsumoto said, pulling Hitsugaya by the arm. Yamamoto was right, a week's rest did him complete wonders. The cuts were faded and the bruises were barely visible. But whether or not it was because of her was up to debate.

"I don't see why we have to be in such a hurry…" Hitsugaya grumbled. Even though his 'medical leave' ended a few days ago, Matsumoto was still living in his dorm with him. Rumors were going around, or at least Yumichika was trying to spread them, about them having sex, but most who knew the two figured it was crap, which it was. Sure, they slept in the same bed, but that's because there was no room to put another one.

Not like anyone involved minded of course.

"Because!" Matsumoto said as she got him out the door. The rising sun immediately hit her, lighting up her face beautifully. "It's _such_ a nice day out! And Orihime and Ichigo are already on their way to school, and that place is too boring…besides, you said so yourself last night that we need to go patrolling before we go back to Soul Society."

"I didn't mean this early…" Hitsugaya sighed, leaning against her and closing his eyes. "Can't we just go back in…?"

Matsumoto smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug. "You got _way_ too used to sleeping in late."

"Hm…so?" he added a little whiney tone to his voice purposely.

Matsumoto laughed, "Come on, _Taicho, _time to do your job…"

She jumped into the air, pulling Hitsugaya along with her, quickly finding the invisible floor above the town. She and Hitsugaya stood there a moment, watching the sun coming up on the eastern horizon. "Well, which direction do you think we should go first?"

"I'd say westwards." Matsumoto said. "You know Hollows like to hide in the dark."

He nodded and they took off, running and jumping unseen above the town. Large shadows covered streets and backyards as the sun rose slowly higher. They passed over Ichigo and his friends at one point, Matsumoto shouting morning greetings at them. Hitsugaya couldn't help but laugh. All the students in the courtyard were slowly walking towards the school, their faces down and eyes half closed. Here, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were all wide eyed and staring upwards at something no one but them could see.

And Ichigo said he looked funny.

"Man, must be a slow day for eating souls." Matsumoto said an hour after starting patrol. The sun was fully risen by now and everything below them was glowing radiantly.

For some reason unknown to her, she was incredibly happy today. There was no particular reason for it. She was just happy to be out of her gigai, running around in the lovely morning sun with her lovely Toshiro with her.

She felt like flying. Of course, in a way, she already was, but that wasn't the point. She wanted to feel the rush of the wind in her hair as she went wherever she wanted. She wanted to close her eyes in one place, only to open them an instant later in another.

She wanted to be weightless.

"Rangiku? What are you looking at?" Hitsugaya asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she took off, running across the world at the fastest speed she could think of. She didn't know where she was going; she'd find out when she got there. No need to worry about Hitsugaya of course, he'd follow her wherever she went. She glanced back only once. Sure enough, there he was, right on her heels, an amused smile on his face. Somehow, he'd caught on to her mood.

They continued across the plain at speeds that, even if they could be seen, were too fast for the naked eye. After a few hours, they crossed a lake, the water glimmering in the sun as a few early morning fishermen drove their boats.

Matsumoto slowed slightly. That's where she was going. To the lovely lake. In the lovely sunlight. With her lovely Toshiro.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice herself tripping over her own feet, throwing off her balance on the invisible sky-floor. Luckily for her, Hitsugaya had seen her slow down and was about to ask where they were going. He caught her around her waist with one arm, grabbing her hand with the other.

"Going down?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled. "My bad."

"Where to?" he asked, not letting go of her waist. "Or are we taking stairs to nowhere?"

"You know me, I always have a plan…of sorts." Matsumoto said as she pointed down towards the lake's shore. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and, using shun-po, delivered them both safely to the shore's edge. Matsumoto sat down and stuck her feet into the water, making it splash. One of the fishermen looked over curiously.

Hitsugaya sat down beside her, crossing his legs and looking across the lake. "Was this your destination when we started out this morning?"

Matsumoto shrugged. "I don't know, maybe?"

Hitsugaya smiled. "You're so weird." Matsumoto laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. They knew they should have been patrolling, but who really cared? Even if there were Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki would take care of it. He always did.

They sat there for the rest of the morning, talking about things that weren't really all that important. The weather, what disgusting food was at Orihime's house, dogs, cats, Urahara's hat…just things to pass the time with.

As some of the fishermen came off the lake for their noontime lunch, Matsumoto yawned. "Oh, man…I'm so tired, Toshiro…"

He laughed, "Told you we didn't have to go patrolling so early."

He waited for a response, but one never came. He glanced down. Matsumoto had fallen asleep already on his shoulder. She sighed dreamily as her hand slacked in his. Hitsugaya leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. Why not? People did say the best way to kill time was to sleep, right?

* * *

**Bwahahahahaa. Random. XD**

**I'm still instating the At-least-six-reviews rule. So please!**

**Song: 'Weightless' by Nada Surf**

_**BlackAngel**_


	31. Hide and Seek

**Meh, you guys aren't reviewing anymore. So, I guess I'll stop talking :X**

**This isn't the movie chapter, yet. I'll get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: **_**Hide and Seek**_

"Good morning, Toshiro!" Matsumoto smiled as she walked into the office.

"Hey," Hitsugaya didn't look up from his desk. More paperwork today. Of course.

"You need any help?" Matsumoto offered, walking past his desk. Damn, he had to write out an entire report rather than just sign his name. Yamamoto must be pissed.

"No, I'm fine." He said, checking another paper as a reference. Matsumoto glanced at his tea cup. It was completely dry. She looked up at the clock; it was only 9 a.m.

"You weren't there when I woke up today," Matsumoto said, half to herself, half to him. "How long have you been here?"

"Hm…" Hitsugaya muttered, scratching something out.

"How long?" Matsumoto said as she sat in the squeaky chair at her own desk.

"Huh?" he glanced up for a second. His green eyes looked tired and slightly annoyed. "Oh, I don't know. A few hours maybe."

"Maybe you should take a break." Matsumoto offered.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Matsumoto frowned. He went to bed when she did and that was pretty early. In her head, she figured he'd been here since six or so, which isn't uncommon. But from his demeanor, it seemed like he was here for much longer.

"Well, I am."

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"Since when do I need to be convincing?" Hitsugaya suddenly slammed his pen down. He looked up at her, the green in his eyes swirling with anger. "Look, Rangiku, I'm fine, okay? Just…I don't know, go drinking with Kira and Renji, or something. I've got work to do."

Matsumoto jumped slightly. He really _was_ tired. She smiled slightly, "Silly Toshiro. It's only nine. You know I don't drink until at least noon."

"Really?" he sighed, picking up the pen again and continuing the report. "I didn't notice."

Matsumoto's smile disappeared. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Hitsugaya snapped, flipping over his report to write on the back.

Matsumoto stood up, "It didn't mean nothing."

Hitsugaya shrugged, "All I meant was that it's rare to see you without a whiskey bottle ever. Even in the morning."

She looked away, suddenly unnerved. "I've been getting better at it…"

"Sure." Hitsugaya muttered, scratching something out on the paper.

"I have!" Matsumoto said. "You've been helping me, remember?"

"Uh-huh, sure." Hitsugaya said, motioning to the trash can. "That's why I found all those in your desk."

Bottles were almost spilling out. Matsumoto scrunched up her face in confusion. "But…those are from a few weeks ago. We've been in the real world for two weeks, they must not have taken the trash when they cleaned."

"Right, right." Hitsugaya sighed. "The cleaning people just completely forgot to do their only job – take the trash. Likely story."

Matsumoto wanted to cry. Why was he doing this? He knew what a touchy subject her drinking was. And it was his own idea to help her through it. Could this be another stage in the process? No, it was way too harsh. Even for him. It could just be that he was tired…right?

Right?

Either way, Matsumoto didn't want to hear it. Not from him, or anyone else. She started towards the door. "I'm going." She muttered quietly.

"See you at home." He said, not looking up.

She got to the door and turned towards him, one tear running down her face. "Not tonight you won't."

* * *

**Hm…short.**

**Remember, Matsu has been living at Hitsu's apartment as of late.**

**Really, just the feel of the song, not really anything to do with it.**

**I know Toshiro may seem a bit OOC, even for my story's version of Toshiro, but that's kinda the point for this chapter…I may explain later, for as I'm sure you can tell, this is a two-parter.**

**Please review, I'm a bit down these days (though, that's not why I wrote this chapter, I'd been planning on something like this for quite some time) and I need some people to actually tell me what they think of my work**

**Song: 'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap**

_**BlackAngel**_


	32. Dreaming With a Broken Heart, Here By Me

**Ho-kay, so I've been getting some questions about the last chapter from reviewers and such.**

**Just so you know, I made Hitsu act like that to be slightly more on the realistic side. Because from personal experience, I know for a fact that when people are **_**really**_** tired, stressed, annoyed, and overwhelmed, they lash out towards loved ones and act completely out of the norm.**

**Hope that clears things up.**

**And, I would like to give some shout-outs to **_ShinigamiFangirl _**and **_musicallady1 _**for their help, opinions and advice on this chapter! Thanks so much!**

**So…this chapter will be…different. I found two songs that I wanted to use, but couldn't decide between them. So, I figured I'd use both in one. For both involved parties' POV.**

**You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

**Just so you know, right before I did the final edit for this chapter, I found out that a very good friend of mine died in her sleep. She was fifteen years old.**

**R.I.P. D'Ann Mae Schneider - 10/20/08**

* * *

**Chapter 32: **_**Dreaming With a Broken Heart; **__**Here By Me**_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

_**-Dreaming With a Broken Heart-**_

_Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Damn alarm.

'_Meh. Get up, Toshiro.'_ Hyorinmaru muttered sleepily.

Hitsugaya rolled over, slamming his hand against the clock, shutting off the noise. "And good morning to you too."

'_Your fault.'_ Hyorinamru snapped. _'If you hadn't been such a little bastard, you could have woken up to Rangiku's voice instead of mine.'_

Hitsugaya remained silent as he sat up. It'd been four days since he'd seen her. Or maybe five. He couldn't remember. After she left the office that morning, the days kind of just blurred together.

The only thing that kept him going back to that wretched office was Emi, the Third Seat. She was good friends with Matsumoto and himself. Luckily she'd been able to stay neutral in their dispute. She saw Matsumoto nearly everyday, and would always come back to the office afterwards to give him a full report.

So far, all Emi had been able to tell him was that she was staying with Yumichicka and that she was miserable. She didn't eat much, and drank even less. At one point, Emi said, she and Yumichicka had to force feed her.

Hitsugaya wanted to go see her, of course, but he knew better. After all, Emi had said that Yumichicka mentioned him once, and Matsumoto burst into tears, locking herself in Yumichicka's bathroom for four hours. He didn't want to make it worse than it already was. God, why did he have to be such a dick?!

Hitsugaya sighed as he rested his head on his knees. What was he going to do?

'_Come on, Toshiro. You've got work to do.'_ Hyorinmaru said. The dragon had been as supportive as he could, but after a while he couldn't think of anything else to say without sounding annoyingly repetitive.

"Right…" Hitsugaya muttered, moving his legs to get up. His knees got caught in the sheets and, before he could stop himself, he fell off the bed. Hyorinmaru snickered softly, but who cared? He deserved it.

'_Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh.'_ Hyorinmaru said when Hitsugaya didn't move. He just sat there, on his knees, staring at the floor. Hyorinmaru noticed that his breathing was shallow. _'Hey, kid, pull yourself together…'_

"Just give me a minute." Hitsugaya gasped as he quickly blinked his eyes to hide the tears. This sucked. There was no other way to put it. Being lonely was something he dealt with when he was younger, before he'd met Matsumoto Rangiku. After they came together, his guard had been demolished, never to be rebuilt again.

He wanted it to be over. He wanted Matsumoto to come walking through the door with her big smile. Then, everything would be okay. If she could smile, then the world would be as it should. _His_ world would be as it should.

But…his world wasn't as it should be.

Because she wasn't smiling.

And she sure as hell wasn't coming through that door.

All because he said something stupid.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and rocked back onto his feet. He needed to get going. If he didn't show up in the office soon, Emi would worry. He already screwed up a relationship with his girlfriend; he wasn't going to screw one up with a regular friend too.

He stood up, got dressed and left his dorm. As he walked towards the office, he noticed a small patch of mix matched flowers growing in a flowerbed. Normally, he would walk by it without a second glance. But today, for some reason, something was pulling him towards them. He stopped and looked at them, their colorful beauty reminding him of only one person. He was about to walk away when he noticed, at the bottom of the bouquet, a small red rose that had just barely begun to bloom. Without thinking, he plucked it up.

Maybe…just maybe…

"Oi, Taicho!" a voice called. Hitsugaya looked up to see Emi walking towards him, waving. "There you are! I was wondering why you were late today."

"Emi…" Hitsugaya muttered.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked. "I'm sorry I didn't see Matsumoto last night like I said I was going to. Hanataro asked for some help in the infir-"

"Are you going to go see her now?" Hitsugaya asked. Emi blinked before nodding.

"I figured since you were running late I'd have some extra time to pop into Yumichicka's." she said.

"Okay, do you have any paper?" he asked, obvious excitement in his voice. "A pen maybe?"

"Um…" Emi reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue crayon and a gum wrapper. She held them up, shrugging.

"Good enough." Hitsugaya took the crayon and wrapper, handing her the rose. He scribbled something across the wrapper quickly. "Okay, I want you to go to Yumichicka's as fast as you can and give this to Rangiku, okay?"

"Sure…" Emi said, taking the wrapper.

"Please, Emi…" Hitsugaya pleaded with both his voice and eyes. "I need you to do this for me."

Emi smiled sarcastically as she scrunched the wrapper around the rose stem. "Of course. _Anything_ for my Taicho."

She winked and, using shun-po, disappeared into the morning air. Hitsugaya closed his eyes. "Please…" he muttered as Emi flashed away. "Please, let this work…"

* * *

**Matsumoto's POV**

_**-Here By Me-**_

"Oi, Matsumoto…" Yumichicka tapped her shoulder lightly. "Time to get up, dear…"

"Jeez, what'd you do, give her sleeping pills?" Ikkaku muttered as Matsumoto continued to be unresponsive.

"Oh, shush." Yumichicka said. "She's having a rough time."

"What, you think I don't already know that?" Ikkaku snapped. It was he and Yumichicka who found Matsumoto five days ago, sitting in the bar looking at a full bottle of whiskey in front of her. After she reluctantly explained what had happened, Yumichicka forced her back to his dorm, spewing some nonsense about how she shouldn't stay alone.

"Fine." Yumichicka said. "You wake her then."

Ikkaku flinched. Matsumoto was never one you wanted to wake up, whether she was having a rough time or not. "Uh…hey…" he tapped her shoulder with the hilt of his zanpakto. "Er…Matsumoto…come on, get up…"

"Mmmm, five more minutes, Toshiro…" she muttered. Ikkaku and Yumichicka jumped and looked at each other.

"Now, what?" Ikkaku whispered. Yumichicka shrugged as he backed away, pretending to be busy opening the blinds. Midday sunlight poured into the window, lighting up the bed.

"Ehhh, close the blinds…" she said as she rolled over to face them, eyes opened in small slits. Her face was pale, but around her eyes were deep red. They had been since she came here, whether she was crying or not.

"Nope." Yumichicka said, hoping she'd forgotten what she'd just muttered. "You need to get up. It's almost noon."

She sighed, but complied, sitting up. "What's that matter? It's not like I'm going to work today anyway."

Ikkaku sat beside her on the bed. "You're gonna have to one of these days, you know."

"Besides, you haven't left my dorm since you came." Yumichicka said, quickly changing the subject. "And anyway, you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Matsumoto said, rolling her eyes.

"I tell it like it is, babe." Yumichicka said. "Now, come on. Ikkaku and I will take you out for lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Too bad." Ikkaku said. Suddenly the phone beside him rang. Yumichicka skipped over to answer.

"Hello? Ah, hello! No, that's fine. She'd gone to bed early anyway." Yumichicka smiled in Matsumoto's direction. She tried smiling back, but failed. That seemed to happen a lot lately. "What's that? Well, no. I had a meeting with Zaraki-taicho…oh? No, she was sleeping. You could have just…oh, true. Okay, I understand. Right…right…oh well, that's very…what's the word? Oh, you know what I mean. He's trying, we'll give him points for that."

"Who is it?" Matsumoto asked, interested by Yumichicka's use of pronouns.

"Beats me." Ikkaku said. "Probably Emi."

"Oh, Emi!" Matsumoto smiled slightly. "Why didn't she come by last night?"

"I'm sure we'll find out." Ikkaku said. "If it's her."

"Right. Aw, at least he's considerate." Yumichicka said. "Well, we were actually just about to go to lunch. But Ikkaku and I need to stop into the office for a minute. How about you meet her there? It seems more a private matter. What? Oh, I know, dear, but still, the less people to witness the better. Besides, you know what a blabbermouth Ikkaku can be! Oh, fine, I guess I am too. Ha, ha…Okay, reserve a table if you can. Okay…okay…okay, see you then, love. Buh-bye."

"Emi?" Ikkaku asked, standing.

"Yep!" Yumichicka said. "And she's meeting us for lunch. Matsumoto, we have to run to the office, so you'll have to go on your own."

"I told you," Matsumoto began to shake her head. "I'm not-"

"I don't care." Yumichicka grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of bed and towards the door. "You're going." Ikkaku opened the door as Yumichicka shoved her out of it. "Okay, we'll see you there!"

And he slammed the door behind her.

"Hey! Ikkaku!" Matsumoto shouted, spinning around and banging on the door. "Yumichicka! _Guys!_ This isn't fair!"

'_I'll tell you what's not fair.' _Haineko purred. _'Emi is checking up on Toshiro for you, and you can't even meet her for a simple lunch out? Honestly, what kind of friend are you?'_

"Shut up." Matsumoto said, turning and walking down the corridor, hopefully in the direction of the restaurant.

'_You know I'm right.'_ Haineko huffed.

"Yea, I know." Matsumoto sighed. Emi had given her updates on how Hitsugaya was doing, what he said, what his reaction was…

Had he even noticed she wasn't around?

Did he miss her at all?

Emi was trying her best as always, everyone knew that. There was just one problem. Try as she might, she couldn't read her captain's emotions when he showed none. Not like Matsumoto could. So, sometimes, Emi had to leave gaps because she had no answers for Matsumoto's questions.

But she couldn't help it. It was in her nature to worry about him.

Like, was he eating well? Did he get enough sleep at night? Does he take breaks from doing paperwork? Was he okay leading training all on his own? Did he have clean laundry?

Yumichicka – bless him for being the good friend that he was – couldn't help but laugh at her. "How can you take care of yourself if all you ever do is worry about him?"

She didn't have an answer for him at the time. She still didn't. It's just what she did.

She turned down an alleyway, hoping she was taking a shortcut, and looked up at the sky. She used to think it was beautiful, but now…eh, it was okay. The clouds didn't have much color. The grass lost some of its appeal. Even the animals running around in the forest lost some of their wonder.

This is why she didn't leave Yumichicka's in the last five days. It happened when Gin left and now it was happening again.

Nothing really mattered to her anymore. She could have seen someone being saved from a burning building and just shrug and walk away. She could see someone dying the most horrible death imaginable and just nod at them. The world could literally melt away and she would just watch like it was some carnival sideshow.

She couldn't help herself. This is what her body did in times of hurt and betrayal. Before, with Gin, it passed after a while. But that was only because Hitsugaya was there, to help her through.

Now she didn't even have him. And Ikkaku and Yumichicka could only do so much…

What could she have said to him? That day, when he was being so harsh, why? He was doing that report…maybe that was it. Yamamoto had been hitting him especially hard with the paperwork since they'd returned from the real world. And he never really did say what time he came into the office that day…

He could have been deathly tired. He had to have been to be saying those things, right? He would have never said those to her before…right?

But if it was only stress and tiredness, why hadn't he come to see her? Why hadn't he come to apologize?

She stopped and stared up at the light gray sky, the same question running through her head. Did he miss her?

Maybe he was the happiest he'd even been right now. Feeling free enough to fly away, perhaps, while she was stuck on the ground to drown in her own misery.

"…oi…_oi!_ Matsumoto, snap out of it!" someone called. Matsumoto blinked and looked down. Emi stood in front of her, waving her hand in front of Matsumoto's face. "Finally!"

"Oh, hey Emi." Matsumoto tried to smile, but again failed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry about it." Emi said, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to find the restaurant on your own…"

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked. Sure, she was still hoping she was going in the right direction, but she couldn't have been _that_ off, could she?

"Matsumoto, you were walking back to the office." Emi said, her brown eyes stern. "_Our_ office."

Oh.

"…heh, whoops." Matsumoto pretended to laugh, knowing full well she wasn't fooling anyone. "…Emi, is he…is he in there?"

"Last I checked he was." Emi said, glancing behind her.

"Well, when was the last time you checked?"

Emi shrugged. "Three seconds ago. I just came from there."

"Oh…" Of course, with Matsumoto skipping work, all the papers she normally would have to do would fall into Emi's hands.

Emi looked down, "He's miserable too, you know."

Matsumoto sighed. "Sure he is."

"He is!" Emi said loudly. "You should have seen him this morning! He was almost an hour late!"

"That could have been for a bunch of reasons." Matsumoto said, refusing to look into the young girl's eyes.

"Matsumoto, be reasonable please. For once?" Emi sighed as she reached behind her head. She pulled something out of the loose bun of brown hair she had tied there. "Here. This is from Taicho to you."

"A flower?" Matsumoto asked as Emi dropped the tiny red rose into her hands. There was a silver sliver wrapped around the stem.

"I was going to give it to you earlier at Yumichicka's, but no one answered." Emi said.

"A gum wrapper?"

Emi giggled slightly. "What can I say? He's desperate."

Matsumoto took the wrapper off the stem and flattened it out. There were words scribbled in dark blue:

_Rangiku,_

_I'm so sorry._

_Love,_

_Toshiro_

The word 'love' was underlined to accent its point. Although there were only six words, Matsumoto took well over five minutes to read them. "_Love_ Toshiro…"

"I told you." Emi whispered. "He's desperate."

For once, Matsumoto could genuinely smile. He _did_ miss her. She gently lifted the flower towards her head, placing it gently in her hair, carefully positioning its thorns. "It's lovely."

Emi smiled. "So, do you…want to go?"

Matsumoto knew exactly what the implication was. "Yea."

Emi nodded and turned towards the direction she had just come, with Matsumoto following. In a few minutes they were passing the office window. Matsumoto peeked in to see Hitsugaya at his desk. Not working, but rather slumped over, his head on the desk, his eyes locked on the yellow wall.

As they passed, Emi glanced back at her. "He's like that every day."

Matsumoto was a little surprised. "Really?"

"Mhm. So me and Kiyo do most of the paperwork. Though Hisagi offers to do some too." Emi rolled her eyes. They turned the corner and reached the door. "Hang on a sec…" she slid open the door. "Oi, Taicho!"

Hitsugaya shifted his head to look at her. "Oh, hey Emi. Was she awake this time?"

"What? Oh…yea. She was. Just barely, though." Emi said. Matsumoto stayed quiet in the hall.

Hitsugaya propped himself up on his elbows. "Is she eating anything yet?"

"Nope." Emi said. "Yumi said he and Ikkaku were going to drag her to a restaurant and force her…again."

"That's…good, I guess." Hitsugaya said quietly. "At least they're taking care of her…"

Emi slumped into the chair at Matsumoto's desk. "Soooo Taichooo…when are you going to go see her? You're gonna have to one day soon, you know."

"I don't know." Hitsugaya said, sighing. Emi glanced up at Matsumoto nodding for her to come in.

"Why…why not?" she asked softly. Hitsugaya's head sprang up so fast he could have had whiplash. She gave him a small smile.

His eyes were wide in shock and happiness and he jumped up from his chair, knocking it over. "R-Rangiku…!"

She full-out laughed. "Thank you for the flower. It's gorgeous."

"Wha…who…how…" he stuttered. He closed his eyes and, faking a cough, tried to bring himself together. "What are you doing here?"

"She said you weren't doing so well lately." Matsumoto said, jerking her head towards Emi as she walked towards his desk. "So…I came to…take you out for a little lunch, I guess."

"Emi said you weren't eating." Hitsugaya said quietly, looking down at his desk.

"I recently re-obtained an appetite." Matsumoto smiled again.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku. I don't know what was wrong with me. I didn't mean any of it, I swear I didn't…I was just…I don't know, tired? Stressed?" Hitsugaya wouldn't look her in the face. "I know that's no excuse for what I said to you but-"

Matsumoto put her finger to his mouth. "It's okay. I understand."

Hitsugaya finally looked up at her. She could clearly see the relief in his eyes. Ah, there is was – his cute face. The one she couldn't resist. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead – a sign to show him all really was forgiven; that they could just pretend that morning didn't happen and those hurtful things were never said. They could just start where they left off.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I really am starving." Emi said, jumping up and walking towards the door. "You coming?"

"Of course." Matsumoto said, grabbing Hitsugaya's hand and dragging him out of the office. They reached the corridor and Emi walked in front of them, giving them a slight bit of privacy, which wasn't really needed. Neither of them was talking. There just weren't any words needing to be said between them. They were both just elated to be able to hold the other's hand again.

Matsumoto looked up into the electric blue sky and smiled, its beauty clear to her again.

Just like that, things mattered again.

If someone was being saved from a burning building, she'd clap in happiness because he'd be there beside her, doing the same.

If someone was dying the most horrible death, she'd try to help because he'd be beside her, helping her through the whole thing.

If the world literally melted away, she wouldn't care, because he would be holding her, telling her everything was okay.

Because it was, in both his world and hers. Everything was perfectly peachy.

Because as long as he was there by her, the world was as it should be.

* * *

**Oh wow, that's long…yikes!**

**So…ehem…yea…hope you enjoyed? **

**Sorry Hitsu's POV was so short…it just matched the song better at that length :D**

**Songs: 'Dreaming with a Broken Heart' by John Mayer**

**And**

'**Here By Me' by 3 Doors Down**

_**BlackAngel**_


	33. Bella's Lullaby

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.**

**I am so freaking tired of death! Two kids in my school died in a car accident last week. No need to give condolences, I didn't know either of them at all. But all the same…**

**ANYWAY.**

**I'm going to see **_**Twilight**_** tomorrow with some cool kids. I'll tell you how it is when I return. :D**

**I bet you can figure out the reason I'm using this song! Bwahahahaha.**

**Oh, and by the way, sorry I haven't been around in a like…a month. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 33: **_**Bella's Lullaby**_

"Let's go, let's go!" she pleaded, bouncing up and down at the window.

"Just one more minute." Hitsugaya chuckled, signing his name on one last report. He shoved it in a drawer and stood, going to the couch and grabbing his light blue scarf.

"Gah!" Matsumoto belched. "One more minute is too long! We have to get out there _now_!"

Hitsugaya joined her at the window while he wrapped the scarf securely around his neck. Ah, the first snowfall of the season. Always a refreshing moment. It'd been snowing all morning and the snow was sticking to the ground, rather than melting away instantly. He couldn't blame Matsumoto for being excited. "Okay let-"

"Let's go!" Matsumoto grabbed his hand as she simultaneously spun around and ran towards the door. About five seconds later, they were standing in the outdoor corridor, breathing in the crisp air, the snow already creating a white layer in Matsumoto's hair. "Ah…beautiful."

"Mhm." Hitsugaya muttered, holding his hand out. Flakes floated onto it and disappeared instantaneously, only to be immediately replaced. He took a small step forward, hoping Matsumoto would follow. Luckily, she did. And they set out on their midday walk.

They trekked through the divisions, saying hello to some as they passed by. Everyone was happy today. It was somewhat rare to see snow like this in Soul Society. Sure it'd fall, but always vanish immediately.

They arrived at the surrounding barrier, and the guards opened the gate without questions. Just a smile and a nod. In the Rukongai, Matsumoto took Hitsguaya's hand, swinging it absently as they walked through town. Some of the children were out, making small snowmen and women. One little boy even made a small igloo and invited the two inside as they passed.

"Be careful, you two." An old woman sincerely warned. "It's supposed to get colder. And the snow will get heavier. Then you won't be able to return to the Seireitei."

"We'll be fine." Matsumoto bowed. "Thank you for your concern."

"What are we going to do, go to Kuukaku's?" Hitsugaya muttered as the old woman disappeared back into her house. He shook his head, getting the snow off his already white head.

"Hmm…maybe." Matsumoto danced ahead of him, twirling and jumping as the snow came down around her. It was almost like a snow globe. An angel poised in the middle, the flakes falling gently around. "I'm sure she'd let us."

"Oh yea. Of course she would." Hitsugaya laughed as he rolled his eyes. Matsumoto giggled and continued to dance around him as they walked. In no time at all, they were on the edge of town, ironically, near where Kuukaku lived. The normally rolling green hills were pure white. No one had stepped in the snow yet. It was one of the few perfections left in any world. Living or dead.

"Ahhh! Pretty!" Matsumoto gasped as she ran into the field, leaving phantom footprints behind her. Hitsugaya walked slowly parallel to them. Matsumoto suddenly stopped and turned to face him, a warm smile illuminating her face. "Don't you think so?"

Hitsugaya returned the smile. "Mhm." He looked up towards the falling snow and, without thinking, held his hand out. The wind blew his scarf around him, but it wasn't harsh. It was a calming wind, hugging him almost. He heard Matsumoto giggle and looked over. The wind was blowing her scarf, too, and her hair. It was sticking out in different directions, like an invisible man was playing with it. Hitsugaya's heart gave a small flutter. She was so beautiful like that. Carefree and happy. Forgetting the troubles of the world, if only for an instant.

She continued to giggle as she spun on her toes. Of course, leave it to Matsumoto to slip on ice. Her leg swung out from underneath her and she fell into the snow with a soft plunk, disappearing from view, but her angelic laughter echoed through the field. Hitsugaya laughed out loud as he went to her aid.

"Hey you!" she laughed as she sat up. Snow began melting off her face and chest as she shook the white layer off her head.

"Ha ha, are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked, leaning over her as she rose to her knees.

"Of course!" she smiled as she looked up at him. Before he could react, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and tackling him to the ground. She laid on him a moment, their warm breath meeting each other between them. Hitsugaya raised his head slightly to kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled as her hair fell around his face, creating a makeshift veil of privacy.

As she released, she rolled off him and so they both lay, staring up at the falling sky. "Is this what it's like every day with Hyorinmaru?"

"Hmm. I guess so." Hitsugaya said. "I mean, he doesn't really make it as pretty as this or anything…"

"I'm sure he could if he tried." Matsumoto said, scooting her head towards his.

"Heh, Hyorinmaru doesn't like to try." Hitsugaya chuckled. "He's a lazy ass."

Matsumoto laughed. Her laughter died away with a contented sigh as the snow swirled above them. It was a peaceful moment, one rare to any shinigami, let alone a captain and vice captain. Hitsugaya slid his hand into hers and they lay there, neither too cold, absorbing the heat the other gave off.

While to them, the time in the snow was short, it turned out to be the rest of the afternoon. While the shinigami in the Seireitei scrambled to find the 'missing' pair, a call was given to Kuukaku Shiba, asking her to search the town nearest her.

She didn't worry. She and Matsumoto were friends. They went drinking on occasion. When the call from Ukitake came in, stating that her friend and her captain weren't in their barracks, she knew they would be fine. As long as they had each other, no harm could possibly come.

"Ganju." She said, passing by his room. "Go out into the hills. Take Koganuhiko and Siroganuhiko with you."

Ganju complied and went out into the hills. Almost immediately, he came across two people lying in the snow, holding hands. Neither were hurt, nor were they unconscious. As a matter of fact, they were both laughing as they stared aimlessly into the sky.

"…and then…ha ha, and then Kira screamed and ran into the bathroom!" Matsumoto was finishing. Hitsugaya was holding his stomach with his free hand as his laughs intensified.

"Ummm…" Ganju said. He looked back at his companions, who shrugged. "Hitsugaya-taicho…sir?"

Hitsugaya looked over at him. "Heh…ha ha ha, what?"

"Are…you and Matsumoto-fukutaicho…alright?" Ganju was cautious. He'd heard about the Tenth Division captain and his icy temper.

"Ha ha, yea…we're fine." Hitsugaya and Matsumoto sat up. They glanced at each other and both burst out laughing. "Why…ha, ha, ha…why do you ask?"

"They've been searching for you in the Seireitei." Ganju said, wondering what the joke was.

"Aw, man…really?" Hitsugaya asked as his laughter finally died away. He stood up, holding out his hand to help Matsumoto. "Damn, Rangiku, looks like we've been found out."

"Do we really have to go back?" Matsumoto looked at Ganju with sad eyes. He couldn't help but blush.

"Uh…er…um…no!" Ganju blurted out. "Of course not! I think you should just come to the Shiba house and get yourselves warmed up!"

"Ah! Really? Thank you!" Matsumoto gasped. She spun around and, of course, lost her balance. Luckily, Hitsugaya was right behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she tumbled over.

"You klutz." Hitsugaya laughed.

"Shut up!" Matsumoto said. "Like you've never fallen over before!"

"Here…this way…" Ganju said, pointing over the hillside towards Kuukaku's home. "And when we get there, you can just call in to Ukitake and…"

"Toshiro! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Matsumoto laughed as she went running through the snow. Hitsugaya grinned as he shun-poed after her. "Hey…that's cheating!"

"No," he said as he passed her. He disappeared for a little longer. Suddenly he was in front of her, about twenty yards away. "This would be cheating."

He pulled his hand from behind his back. A large snowball packed between his fingers. He threw it at her, hitting her square in the chest. She toppled over. When her head appeared, snow was creating a mustache and beard on her face. "Argh!_ Toshiro_! That was so not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Rangiku." Hitsugaya laughed as he continued to shun-po towards the entrance of Kuukaku's home. Matsumoto stood and continued to slowly run, an ever-growing snowball clutched in her right hand.

* * *

**Woot.**

**Saw **_**Twilight**_** and it was pretty good. Ahhh, yes, I am a fangirl. **

**The song is gorgeous, and I don't care what you say.**

**I really think I did a good job interpreting the song. No joke, this time. :D**

**Hey, by the way. REVIEW PLEAAAASE.**

**Mkay? Thanks, bye**

**Song: 'Bella's Lullaby' by Carter Burwell **

**Totally recommend you at least listen to this song. It's beautiful**

_**BlackAngel**_


	34. Leave Out All the Rest

**Bleach movie 2 time!**

**Consider this…a Christmas present :D**

**Or (insert holiday here) present.**

**Obviously a few minor details and phrases I'm making up to fit the storyline. Sorry if you haven't seen the movie yet. 'Tis good. I recommend.**

**Oh, and I'm pretty much failing physics. So, and this is no joke, if you are decent at physics, could you please help me?!**

**Warning: This is friggin' long!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: **_**Leave Out All the Rest**_

Matsumoto sighed. She'd been quarantined for an hour – _one hour_ – and already she was bored out of her mind.

Well, not so much bored…but lonely. It'd been at least a day since the attack on the mission. The supposed simple mission of moving the King's Seal which ended in disaster as some freak blew up one of the caravans. Being the captain, her little Toshiro had to go up to the stupid roof and look for evidence.

She didn't know he wouldn't come back down.

She held her face in her hands, trying to forget those few moments; trying to forget his face. His pondering, confused, sad face after the battle as he took one last glance at her before disappearing into the smoke-filled sky.

And what did she do? Nothing. She stood there in shock.

Upon return to Soul Society, rumors were already going full speed. Toshiro Hitsugaya was a traitor from the start, planning to steal the King's Seal and run away with it to do who knew what.

And then, the rumors began circulating about herself. That she was part of the master plot of the boy genius. She knew where he'd gone and why he'd done it. Oh, if only that were true!

They'd labeled him traitor, and quarantined the Tenth Division entirely. Everyone to their individual dorms. That was hard in itself. Since before their fight a few weeks prior, she'd been living at her captain's dorm. She asked to return there, of course, but the sentries denied it.

And that's where she was now. In her own dorm, which she hadn't seen in over two months. There was a thin layer of dust on the floor, making the whole room look bland. Cleaning could only take so long.

Emi had whispered, as the officials had taken their zanpaktos, that she would try to stop by. She was good at that, sneaking around. It was part of the reason she was a Third Seat in the first place. But the sentries were informed about the top ten officers in the division, and each of their individual skills. So, of course, there were about a kagillion outside of Emi's. Chances of her stopping by now were slim to none.

Now she was left to her own devices. Kneeling in her room, all on her own, watching the pond outside the door. It was a little chilly out, so there was some frost on the rocks.

Frost.

Ice.

_Toshiro._

No, she told herself. Don't think about him. No matter what, you can't think about him…

She couldn't help it. Not at all. Any time she closed her eyes all she saw was him standing above her, staring into nothing with that hurt look on his face. That moment replayed over and over in her mind, when they made eye contact for that one second.

"_I'm so sorry, Rangiku."_

That's what his green eyes said as he disappeared. She knew he didn't want to do it, if only to stay with her, but he had to. It was his duty as a captain. He had to chase down the bad guys.

She just wished he took her with him.

Another moment played in her mind. One that gave her a little comfort, if any at all. It was Renji, trying to be considerate to her feelings.

"_Hitsugaya-taicho is _nothing_ like Ichimaru!"_

She couldn't help but agree, even if what the two said as they left her was almost identical. He didn't leave because he was power-hungry. He left because he had to. To get the Seal back, to protect pretty much everybody, to…

Matsumoto shook her head. It didn't matter. He did it because he _had_ to. It was his duty. He wasn't a bad guy. He _wasn't_…

There was shouting in the courtyard. It sounded like Renji and the sentry from the Second Division. Suddenly the shouting stopped, and a few minutes later, her dorm's door was sliding open to show Kyoraku, followed by Nanao and Renji. Kyoraku smiled as he said, "Won't you come outside into the sunshine and sit with us a while, Rangiku?"

She complied and walked out to sit next to Kyoraku, one of the few who really _knew_ what was going on in her head. Nanao and Renji stood in front of them. Matsumoto's eyes locked onto a dark bag in Renji's hand. What could be in there?

"Ever heard of a guy named Kusaka?" Renji asked.

"Kusaka?" Matsumoto repeated. "…I don't know, I don't think Toshiro has ever mentioned that name before…"

"I see." Renji sighed, looking at the ground.

Matsumoto looked at Nanao. "I may be his second…hell, even though I'm his girlfriend, knowing so little about him…"

"Rangiku, he told you about his own _death_." Kyoraku said gently. "That in itself creates a greater bond between the two of you than knowing little facts about him ever could…"

Matsumoto nodding slightly, wishing with all her heart it was true. Nanao looked between Renji and her captain, then back to Rangiku. "There's still a lot we don't know about either, Rangiku." Matsumoto looked up, "Like…what kind of relationship did this Kusaka have with Hitsugaya-taicho? Who is he? Does he really have anything to do with the case at all?"

"And if he does, what then?" Kyoraku interjected.

Matsumoto looked at him, "Nothing but questions…"

"Don't worry, we _will_ find the answers." Nanao said confidently.

"You can do that?" Renji sounded perplexed.

"It's almost impossible for one person to fully understand a person." Nanao said. "But when you don't know something that you want to, all you have to do is ask. It's just that easy, you know?"

Kyoraku smiled lovingly at his vice-captain. "Heh."

"What?" Nanao asked, beginning to blush slightly.

"That's my little Nanao!" Kyoraku exclaimed. "I knew you'd try to help!"

"Wha…" Nanao was a little confused.

"Please?" Renji asked.

Matsumoto smiled slightly. "Thank you so much, Nanao. I'll pay you back somehow…"

"Pay back? Just get us a little sake…" Kyoraku smiled.

"You'll be helping me too!" Nanao snapped at him. Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh at their bickering. They all laughed for a moment before Renji stopped suddenly.

"Oh…there's this…" he muttered, motioning to the bag. "I think we'd better go inside…"

The four bustled into Matsumoto's apartment. As soon as they were all settled, Renji slid the bag in front of Matsumoto. She stared at it for a moment before fiddling with the knot on top. She saw a flash of white inside the bag.

It was his captain's haori.

Matsumoto didn't say a word as she held it out in front of her, staring at the dark green inside. Renji watched her carefully. "Ichigo and Rukia wanted me to give this to you…"

Matsumoto gasped, holding up a small portion of the cloak. It was covered in blood. "He's…he's hurt…"

Renji nodded, "Ichigo said it looks pretty bad…"

"If it's so bad then why did he leave this behind and disappear?" she asked angrily. Renji looked down. Matsumoto sighed and closed her eyes, again seeing Hitsugaya's sad face. "Should I be happy he's alive? Or sad that he left _this_ behind?"

Renji didn't have an answer, and stumbled over his words. Kyoraku just sighed, "Jeez, everyone is so damn worried about him. I wonder what he's doing?"

Kyoraku and the others left after that, leaving her with the cloak and the small amount of information they could give. Apparently, Ichigo _fought_ Hitsugaya, because Hitsugaya came at him full force. And then, the two girls from the attack on the Seal were there…

What did it all mean?

She hugged his cloak to her, inhaling his lingering scent as she lay on the floor. She was so exhausted from the events going on that her eyes went against her will, and began to close.

"Toshiro…where _are_ you?"

* * *

The next morning she woke up rather late, with the sun already high in the sky. She was tangled up in the haori, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the person huddled in the shadowy corner of the room.

"…Emi?" she gasped as she sat up. Emi looked up at her, her face gray. Emi's brown eyes targeted the haori and she immediately saw the blood.

"So, he wasn't lying…" Emi muttered shakily.

"What are you talking about?" Matsumoto crawled over to the girl and sat beside her, the haori spread over both of their knees.

"Hisagi…" Emi could barely croak out any words as she ran her hand over the Tenth Division symbol. "Hisagi came to see me this morning…he was all battered and bruised…"

"From what?" Matsumoto put her arm around her.

Emi gulped. "Last night, there was a report on Taicho's location. So, they sent out Hisagi and Kira to bring him back. _Alive_, of course. So off they went to the real world. And they found him but…but he fought back." Emi looked up at Matsumoto, tears on the verge of falling. "He wouldn't come back, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto hugged the girl tighter. "What then?"

"Hisagi used some sort of Kido…I don't know what, I wasn't listening to the details much. But they hit him. They hit Taicho really hard. But Taicho was still able to turn around and use Hyorinmaru on them."

What was going on?! Matsumoto's mind was frantic as she stared into space. "I wonder…"

"And then, last night, Kyoraku-taicho was attacked as well." Emi said. "By Hyorinmaru."

"Wait…"

"I know, it's weird." Emi said. "But Hisagi told me that Kuchiki-taicho said both attacks happened at roughly the same time, so Kyoraku-taicho's attacker is someone other than Taicho."

"So, there's another Hyorinmaru?" Matsumoto asked. "But…that's impossible!"

"Yea." Emi's face suddenly went from gray to white. "And…Matsumoto, there's one more thing…"

"What?" Matsumoto asked, terrified of the answer. What would it be now?

Emi gulped again. The tears flowed freely now as she buried her head in her captain's haori. "Yamamoto said that Taicho's capture is the most important thing right now. And anyone who finds him has to…to…_they're ordered to kill him!_"

Matsumoto froze as Emi continued to sob. She slowly wrapped both arms around the girl and silently cried with her.

They sat together the rest of the day. Neither exactly said anything. Emi gave the few details she was able to remember from Hisagi, while Matsumoto gave Emi the information regarding Kusaka.

As the sun reached the peak of the office building, the sound of commotion at the main gate rang through the air. Emi and Matsumoto didn't move. Whatever it was, it didn't involve them.

Suddenly, the door slid open. Emi jumped and Matsumoto hugged her tighter. She scowled. "What do you want?"

"I understand that you are upset with me, Matsumoto-fukitaicho." Yamamoto said in his booming voice. "But there isn't time. Come, there are pressing matters at hand."

"Like what?" Emi squeaked as Matsumoto helped her stand.

Yamamoto looked at her. "Well, I suppose you have a right to know as well, seeing as you are the Third Seat…" he stared at both of them. "Hitsugaya-taicho and the King's Seal thief have been spotted on Soukyoku Hill. I do not want to say that we're going to use you, but Hitsugaya-taicho may listen to us as long as you are present."

Matsumoto and Emi looked at each other. Emi nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Emi followed them to the main gate. "Matsumoto, wait!" she shouted, hope evident in every syllable. Yamamoto and Matsumoto turned around to see two of the sentries trying to hold the small girl back. She kicked one and ran forward. There was something in her hand. She raised it up and threw it towards Matsumoto. "Don't forget this!"

It was Hitsugaya's haori. "Thanks Emi." Matsumoto smiled slightly as she and Yamamoto turned away again.

The two rushed to Soukyoku Hill. Along the way, after they ran into Nanao supporting Kyoraku, they'd seen a giant blast out of the sky. As they reached the top, they could see the entire army of the Second Division with their swords drawn against Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. But that wasn't what Matsumoto saw first. She looked past all of the hubbub to the two men on the other side. A dark haired man was watching them in amusement. In front of him, with his back turned, was Hitsugaya.

"Toshi-" she began.

"Halt!" Yamamoto screamed. Everyone, minus the few captains, Ichigo and Rukia, turned and began to bow. Yamamoto, Matsumoto, Kyoraku and Nanao started their walk through the opened path. Ukitake and Kyoraku said something to each other, but Matsumoto didn't hear it. She didn't hear anything. She could see her little Toshiro, not twenty yards away, so close she could almost touch him.

They reached Ukitake and the other captains, and Matsumoto bowed along with the other vice-captains. Yamamoto began a conversation with the thief. The name Kusaka floated through her ears.

"Learn your place!" Kusaka screamed. Matsumoto looked up to see a flash of light and suddenly, Hitsugaya leaped towards the man. There was a loud clang of metal. Kusaka flung Hitsugaya backwards.

Matsumoto couldn't stop herself. She stood. "Toshiro!" she screamed as she began to run forward.

Hitsugaya landed cat-like, on his feet. Without turning around he shouted, "Stay back, Rangiku!"

She froze as her heart gave a small flutter. His voice was heavenly to her ears after not hearing it for days.

"This is my fight." He said gently.

"What are you doing, Toshiro?!" Kusaka screamed, looking at Matsumoto for a second.

Hitsugaya ducked into a fighting stance. "I never intended to join you."

The other captains mumbled among themselves of his reasoning. "So, are you going to kill me again?" Kusaka shouted.

"I'm just going to atone for my crimes." Hitsugaya said, quietly.

"You think you can atone by killing me again?" Kusaka snapped. Hitsugaya lunged at him again, and the battle was on. Matsumoto could hear Rukia talking to Ichigo behind her, but wasn't fully listening. She was more worried about Hitsugaya and Kusaka.

Suddenly, Kusaka pulled out the King's Seal in all its golden glory. Hitsugaya jumped backwards. Matsumoto couldn't hear what the two were saying to each other over the sudden wind storm, but it wasn't anything good. Kusaka instantly threw the Seal into the air, cutting it with his own sword, and the golden whirlwind got larger.

"Dammit…" Ichigo muttered as he brushed past Matsumoto.

"_Kusaka!_" Hitsugaya screamed. Matsumoto watched as his hand slammed over his blood-stained clothes, obviously in pain. Immediately Ichigo stood in front of him. Matsumoto couldn't hear what he was saying. Damn Ichigo. Always so quiet when he was being sentimental.

She saw Hitsugaya put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to move him. Ichigo whipped around and began yelling. "…don't have to carry the burden by yourself! Let your friends take some of your pain, and the resolve that goes with it!"

Hitsugaya quickly glanced back at Matsumoto, who had moved a few steps closer, before looking back at Ichigo. He said something, and it made Ichigo furious. He punched Hitsugaya in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Didn't you think about how everyone around you felt while you tried to deal with it on your own?" Ichigo shouted. He looked up at Matsumoto. "I mean, what about her?!"

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya. At the mention of her, Hitsugaya's fist tightened. He didn't look at her as he raised his head. Ichigo continued on by telling a story of himself as a child, after his mother died. When he was finished, Hitsugaya stood up and said something to Ichigo. Relief showed on Ichigo's face as he realized his words had gotten through. He glanced up at Matsumoto, who had moved closer still, with a slight nod before turning to face Kusaka.

A giant purple beast had come out of the whirlwind. Hitsugaya, Ichigo and the others around them were about to strike when Zaraki decided to join the fight. He cut a hole in Kusaka's torso, only to have it re-grow. Kusaka and Zaraki then took to the sky, where they continued to battle as the fell. There were a few blasts, and then Kusaka appeared again, Zaraki no where to be found.

Kusaka perched on a building, and immediately began creating his very own liar of the purple ice. The two girls from the original attack appeared and were then sucked into the ice structure. The palace began to branch out, crushing buildings, and rooting in Soukyoku Hill. As the branches came crashing down, Matsumoto jumped forward, landing right behind Hitsugaya.

"Do not pull back!" Yamamoto shouted. "Kill the felon Kusaka Soujirou!"

The armies immediately began surging forward. Byakuya and Renji, followed closely by Ichigo and Rukia, were the first off the Hill. Hitsugaya followed suit immediately. "Toshiro!" Matsumoto called as she too joined the chase.

As they ran, the branch began to fall apart. Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto all began to fall to the faraway ground. As they fell, Matsumoto couldn't help but close her eyes. She didn't know what impact was going to be like, but there was a fifty-fifty chance it wasn't going to be pretty.

Suddenly, something was touching her hand. Her eyes burst open to see Hitsugaya straining to reach across the sky. The same hurt look was on his face as the day he first disappeared. He knew she missed him and wanted to change it. Obviously, talking while freefalling was a big no-no, so he opted for the next best thing.

She smiled at him, hoping to show him that everything was okay. It wasn't his fault. He did what he did because he had to. Relief was evident all over his face.

They were nearing the ground now. They knew that if they hung onto each other, the impact would be bad. So, they both reluctantly let go.

Hitsugaya landed first, but his wound prevented him from landing on his feet. His knees buckled and he fell into a heap. Matsumoto landed seconds after him. And seconds after her, a boulder of the ice branch. A few shards fell onto Hitsugaya's face. He opened his eyes and noticed the shadow of the ice. He looked up to see Matsumoto supporting it above him. "Rangiku!"

"I'm okay." She smiled. The boulder's weight shifted and Matsumoto's legs almost slipped out from under her. Hitsugaya stood and, with Hyorinmaru's hilt, pushed the ice away. Matsumoto collapsed to her knees as Hitsugaya crouched beside her.

"Rangiku…" he muttered, holding her arm.

She smiled, "It's my job to watch your back."

Hitsugaya stared at her, wondering how on earth she hadn't given up on him. But he'd have to ask later. It won't matter that she trusted him if Kusaka kills them all. He turned at the sound of Ichigo's voice as he called out for Rukia.

"Ah, Toshiro!" Ichigo called, happy to see the two together again. "You guys are alright too?"

Matsumoto smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Renji called as he shun-poed towards them. Hitsugaya stood and looked at Ichigo as Renji appeared.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Like you don't already know," Renji said. "Just look."

They all looked up and gasped. The sky was blood red and background to a humongous stone tower not a mile away.

"What should we do?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats me." Renji shrugged as Yoruichi and Soi Fon appeared out of thin air. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia ran towards them as Hitsugaya stayed where he was, next to Matsumoto.

"You should be over there, too." Matsumoto whispered.

"I don't have to be." Hitsugaya said. "I can hear them just fine from here."

They began to talk strategy. Yamamoto was stopping the spirit walls of the palace from continuing anywhere else. The group inside has been ordered to kill Kusaka while he did that. As Yoruichi laid out the plan, there were shouts from nearby. Ikkaku and Yumichicka came jumping over one of the destroyed buildings.

"You weren't going to leave me out of the party, were you?" Ikkaku laughed.

"Naturally, I'll be joining you too." Yumichicka smirked.

Matsumoto stood up just as a roar echoed from the tower. Hollow began to appear left and right. Yoruichi and Soi Fon started for them, telling everyone else to start the climb upwards.

"Er…Toshiro…" Matsumoto mumbled.

"Hm?" he turned around to see Matsumoto holding his captain's haori. He looked up at everyone, and they were smiling. Whether or not he felt that he was a captain anymore, the rest of them did. They considered him capable to lead them, so that's what he was going to do. He looked at Matsumoto and her big smile. He'd let her down once, he wasn't planning on doing it again.

He ripped off the traveler's cloak he'd been wearing for days and quickly slid on the haori. "Rangiku," he said quietly as he adjusted his sword on his back. He glanced back at her. "Watch my back."

Matsumoto nodded. "You got it."

Hitsugaya looked back down at the traveler's cloak one last time before throwing it aside and running towards the tower. As they ran, Hitsugaya decided they should split into two groups. Ichigo took Renji and Rukia and took off towards the east, while he, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichicka continued north. They jumped over a crack in the stone, and immediately began jumping up the tower's wall.

As they jumped, Hitsugaya looked over. The woman from before, who could use electricity, had been turned into some kind of monster. He could see her attack charging up, aiming right towards him. If he didn't move, not only would Matsumoto be hit, but Ikkaku and Yumichicka as well.

"Stay close to the wall!" he shouted as he jumped into thin air, pulling Hyorinmaru off his back. Just in time, Hyorinmaru shot out of his sword, hitting the electric attack head on.

Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichicka watched together from the wall, knowing if he failed against those attacks, there was nothing any of them could do. As they looked on, they could see the attacks getting closer and closer. Ikkaku and Yumichicka pulled out their swords. They heard a zip from the level above them and knew Matsumoto was doing the same.

The woman-monster launched her attack again, this time, bypassing Hitsugaya all together, aiming towards the wall. It began sliding along, destroying everything in its path, including the level Matsumoto was standing on. She fell a story, landing between Ikkaku and Yumichicka, who were both too far away to catch her.

"_Rangiku!_" Hitsugaya shouted, shun-poing to her side. He stood protectively in front of her as the woman-monster came closer still. Suddenly the tower began to shake and golden reiatsu flew by.

"This thing can move?" Matsumoto shouted.

"No," Ikkaku grinned. A shockwave went running up the side, splitting the tower in two. "This is…Zaraki!"

As the building continued to shudder, Hitsugaya shouted, "Let's go!" The others nodded and jumped upwards. They reached the top just as the tower collapsed onto the woman-monster. But now there was another problem: Menos Grande were swarming towards them. They ran at them, cutting down each one in their path. There was only one problem, the Menos Grande regenerated faster than they could be cut down!

"We're almost there!" Matsumoto shouted encouragingly, but even she knew that with the Hollow regenerating, even if they were to get any farther, they'd be too exhausted to defeat Kusaka. "Toshiro, do you think that if we opened up a pathway between the Menos, you could get up to Kusaka before they regenerated?"

Hitsugaya landed behind her, his ice wings fluttering slightly. "What?"

"If Yumichicka, Ikkaku and I combine our attacks, we should be able to open a pathway." Matsumoto said, watching for any Hollow.

"But…Rangiku…"

"I like that idea!" Ikkaku landed beside them. "But, sorry Matsumoto, I'm gonna make the pathway all by myself!"

The Hollow crept closer as Yumichicka laughed. "You're going to use _that_, Ikkaku?"

"Matsumoto, Hitsugaya-taicho, can you guys keep a secret?" Ikkaku snickered, swinging his zanpako around. He shouted for his bankai, and another whirlwind blasted into the sky. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked at each other before watching Ikkaku's bankai transformation. As the smoke cleared, they could see Ikkaku preparing. He nodded to them. "It'll be a minute, if you catch my drift."

They looked at each other, with not much to say. Matsumoto leaned down, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Me, too." Hitsugaya said, burying his face in her hair. She held him for a few moments until Ikkaku gave the signal.

"Alright, Hitsugaya-taicho." He said. "Get ready."

Matsumoto gave him one last squeeze before pulling away. She kissed his forehead. "Go get him, tiger."

Ikkaku launched the attack, and the line of Menos Grande was demolished. Hitsugaya gave Matsumoto a quick peck on the lips before lifting off. As she watched him shrink away, Yumichicka and Ikkaku came up beside her. Yumichicka nudged her arm. "He'll be okay, don't you think?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Well," Ikkaku said, exhaling. "Best start heading down now."

"Just a minute…" Matsumoto said, dreamily. Ikkaku and Yumichicka shrugged and stood by her side. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then, out of nowhere Hyorinmaru took over the sky, wrapping around Kusaka's purple beast-body. There was a red and black flash, suddenly all the Hollow began falling apart unprovoked. Immediately, a blue streak erupted into the air, dismantling the blood-red sky. All of the Hollows also disappeared into a blue cloud along with the sky.

There was another long pause. There was no way of knowing what was going on up there, but Matsumoto had faith. Hitsugaya would win. There was no way he couldn't. Not now, with everyone in Soul Society backing him up.

Another wispy blue cloud suddenly went up towards the sky as the clouds began to dissipate. Ikkaku sat down on a rock and sighed.

"Who do you think won?" Yumichicka asked.

"You're so dumb!" Matsumoto laughed, looking up at the tower. "It's obvious!"

"Come on, you two." Ikkaku rolled his eyes, getting back to his feet. "We'd better meet him at the bottom."

They reached the bottom only minutes before Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Since everything was over, Matsumoto figured it was okay to go see him right away. She ran full speed, past Ichigo, but knocking him over in the process. As she reached Hitsugaya, she tackled him to the ground. He just laughed as she covered his face in kisses, ranting to him about never leaving without telling her, or without _her_ in general, ever again.

* * *

**God! So long!**

**But I have to admit, I have a lot of fun writing it. So, I hope you liked my interpretation of Bleach movie 2!**

**For those of you who have seen it and are wondering, Yes, I will make a chapter about the thirty second clip after the credits, don't you worry about that. It was one of my favorite scenes after all. :D**

**So, yea, the dialogue isn't exact, but it's pretty close to Dattebayo's translation. Why yes, I did watch the movie while writing! :D**

**And I really think the song matches the feel of the movie. Totally and completely. **

**Reviews always welcome!**

**Song: 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	35. Fixing Wall E

**Hello all! Happy New Year to you!**

**I've been a little down lately, but that's nothing new. I seem to always be down.**

**Anywhoo, I'll be going to the Bahamas tomorrow, forgot to mention. Whoopsie! **

**Anyway, so I won't be around for a week, not like that's anything new either. But I just wanted to let you know, in case any of you watched me deviantART account (ShinigamikaitoEd – check it!) and to let you know that there will be pictures when I get back. You can count on it.**

**So, obviously, this is about that little snippet of cuteness after the credits of **_**Diamond Dust Rebellion**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: **_**Fixing Wall-E**_

Hitsugaya sighed as he waved Hisagi and Emi away. "Are you sure, Taicho?" Emi asked. "We'll take it back to Yamamoto if you want."

He stared down at the lavender hilt in his hand. Kusaka's sword. The one that almost killed him many times over in the previous few days. "No, Emi. It's fine."

"Emi," Hisagi said gently, putting his arm around her waist. "Let's go…"

Emi nodded and bowed to her captain before wrapping her fingers around Hisagi's and disappearing into the darkening evening. Hitsugaya closed the door and went back into his dorm.

"Who was it?" Matsumoto asked as she set the small table for dinner.

"Hisagi and Emi." Hitsugaya muttered half-heartedly. He walked over to the bed and sat down, running his hand up and down the leather hilt. Matsumoto looked up and her eyes locked onto the broken sword. She already knew who's it was. How could she ever forget something that caused Hitsugaya so much pain?

Matsumoto sat up on the bed with him, gently taking the hilt from him and examining it herself. "What do you want to do with it?"

"I don't know," Hitsugaya sighed looking out the window at the dipping sun.

"In my personal opinion, I don't think you should keep it here." Matsumoto said. "But, in the end, it's up to you."

"No, no," Hitsugaya said as he stood. The sun wasn't too low. There was still time to go there before dark. "I should probably give it back to him. Come on, Rangiku."

She nodded and followed him out. She held out her hand and gently took hold of his as they walked. He didn't object and still didn't say anything at all. There was no need.

The cemetery wasn't far from the dorms. That was good; Hitsugaya didn't want to see anyone else.

They went through the gate and, as they approached, could see a dark bundle on the ground in front of Kusaka Soujirou's grave. It was the traveler's cloak that Hitsugaya had acquired from Kusaka. Although it had his own blood all over it, like the hilt, its rightful owner was his old friend.

When they got a few yards away, Hitsugaya let go of Matsumoto's hand. She took this as a sign to stay back, and stopped as Hitsugaya walked another two steps forward. He stared at the tomb marker for a moment, reliving those days when they were reunited.

It was a shock to see Kusaka again, let alone know his goal of destroying Soul Society. After all, the Kusaka he knew and cared for as his best friend had always lived for protecting Soul Society in every way.

It wasn't fair. Kusaka's only dream was to be a shinigami and fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves. Hitsugaya only ever went to the Academy because he didn't want to hurt his old granny anymore with his reiatsu. He wanted to control it so he couldn't hurt anyone.

And in the end, the power and control they both strived for was what destroyed them.

Best friend versus best friend.

Hitsugaya didn't want to do it. He knew Kusaka's dream and wanted to help him fulfill it. If only Central 46 would have listened to him. If only they would have let him relinquish ownership of Hyorinmaru…

'_What if I'd…' _

If?

What if you'd what, Kusaka?

Hitsugaya bent down and placed the hilt on the cloak. He staggered as he stood back up. Staring at the grave once more, he whispered, "Goodbye."

He closed his eyes and fixed the collar of his uniform. There was one more thing to do here. One he should have done the moment she tackled him after Kusaka's defeat. "Rangiku?"

"Hm?" she muttered.

"I'm sorry for…well, for everything." He said quietly. She was the one of the few who still believed in him after he was marked traitor. Even now, she continued to support him, following his mood swings to a tee, trying to cheer him up in the smallest ways or listening to him when he needed to vent. "And thank you…for not giving up on me."

She blinked, "Toshiro, what'd you just say?"

Hitsugaya's face turned red as he heard the smile in her voice. She was playing dumb on purpose! That jerk! "I didn't say anything." He said as he turned towards another row of graves, "Let's head back."

"What? Already?" she blinked again as she chased after him. "Aww, how come? It's a nice night! I know! We could go to that hot spring near by! I hear it's real nice!"

Oh, hot springs. Matsumoto's favorite. Hitsugaya smirked as he continued walking away from her. "You can go by yourself."

"Aw, don't say that!" she pleaded, tugging on his sleeve. She was being his support stick again, trying to cheer him up in any way possible. He continued to smirk as they walked towards the sunset. "Hey, come on!"

"Quit it!" he said, pulling his arm away. Now he was teasing her, and she knew it, but continued to play along anyway.

"You'd like it!" she said, twirling in circles beside him. She spun until she was in front of him. She looked at him with a devious smile. "They don't have gender segregations there…"

Hitsugaya stopped and stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. He began to walk past her. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

**Ha, oh silly little Hitsu.**

**Yea, just a little something for the New Year. **

**Actually, there were two songs I listened to while I wrote this, though I just used one for the title.**

'**Fixing Wall-E' by Thomas Newman from the 'Wall-E' soundtrack**

**And**

'**Cry' by Hans Zimmer from 'The Holiday' soundtrack**

**The reason I used 'Fixing Wall-E' as the main title is because after you lose a friend, as Hitsugaya had done here, you feel broken. You need to be fixed. Normally, the only way you can be fixed is if the ones you love help you to do that.**

**I lost a friend, as most of you know, and I'm still trying to be fixed :/ All well, what can you do, right?**

**Though, 'Cry' would have been a very good title as well.**

**See you in a week!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	36. Locked in a Room

**Heh…been a while, hasn't it? (sweat drop)**

**Trust me, life has not been my best friend as of late. I'm very, very sorry!**

**But, I just got back from Costa Rica about a week ago. Gorgeous country. I miss it.**

**By the way, I'm shouting out to my one and only team – the Pittsburgh Penguins – for winning their third Stanley Cup and to Marc-Andre Fleury for being awesome and making an amazing save in the last second to win the big kahoona. Goodness, I love that man. He's my favorite, if you haven't guessed.**

**(No, I don't care if the epic game 7 victory was well over a month ago. I'm still on a major high from it, and the victory parade, which I went to and met a few of the players briefly :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 36: **_**Locked in a Room**_

Waking up in a strange room was nothing new to Matsumoto.

She'd done it tons of times before. Way back when. When Gin was still her only drinking buddy. When her captain was _just _her captain. When everything seemed normal, always.

But…she hadn't done it in a long while. If she ever passed out from too many drinks, Toshiro would just take her home.

So why didn't he now?

As Matsumoto sat up off the floor, she looked around, hoping to ask Toshiro where she was. He'd never leave her somewhere, right? No, no. Of course he wouldn't.

As she blinked, she saw the room was pretty baron. A sink in the corner, with a broom leaning against it. There was a lamp above the sink, but it wasn't on. Matsumoto stood and slowly walked over to turn it on, but to her dismay, there was no switch to be turned.

"Well, this is odd…" she muttered under her breath. As she spoke, she could see a small tuft of fog in front of her mouth. Now that she thought about it, it was awfully cold in here.

Matsumoto turned around to take a good look at the room. Other than the sink, broom and lamp, there was nothing else. Oh wait! There was something across the room. As Matsumoto neared it, she saw that it was a small black key. As she picked it up, she looked around. There was no door for the key to belong to.

Matsumoto continued to look around. What was going on in this place?

"Toshiro?" she called. It was so damn cold here, there was no other explanation _except_ that Toshiro was there. That had to be it! "Toshiro…where are you? Where are _we_?"

No answer.

Matsumoto began to feel her pulse quicken. She was beginning to panic. No, no. Calm down. No need to panic. There's been no reason to panic. No threat has been made. There's been nothing…

She glanced over to one of the plain white walls and saw a painting. Was that there a minute ago? She wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. Just another thing to add to the small list of things in the room. What as on the list now, anyway? A sink, broom, non-working lamp, a key and…a picture?

She'd seen stranger things.

She walked over to the picture and stared. It was beautiful. A watercolor, by her guess, of a bridge in the wintertime.

The sky was gray, while the water was black. A silver bridge stood between them. The bridge was covered in a light, frosty ice that made it sparkle. On the bridge, there was a man. He was tall and slim, with silver hair. And he was moving.

Matsumoto blinked. Surely he wasn't _really_ moving. It was a painting, after all. And paintings don't move!

But sure enough, the silver-haired man was slowly moving across the bridge. He even turned to look at Matsumoto. He had a manic grin on his face as he waved to her.

For some reason, that calmed her panic and she waved back.

"Hi Gin…" she muttered as she leaned against the wall and slid downwards. As she sat there, she thought of the good old times with Gin Ichimaru.

The memories were vivid; of bright parties and happy days. They almost seemed to come to life on the blank walls the moment the crossed Matsumoto's mind.

That's when Matsumoto realized that it wasn't a trick of her mind. The walls were _actually_ changing. Every time she thought of a new place, it appeared on the walls. And these pictures were just like the watercolor painting. They were moving.

"Oi, Matsumoto!" Ikkaku called from the wall across from her. It was New Year's, two years ago. She, Gin, Ikkaku and Yumichicka had all gone out from some celebratory drinks. "Ha, you drunk or something? What are you doing just sittin' there?"

So…these images could see her?

"No, I…" she began. But then, the walls changed. A new scene was splashing into place. It was daylight now. And by the looks of things, Matsumoto was running through some of the corridors. She heard laughing behind her. Ahh, this was when she and Gin played tag one day, just so they could avoid paperwork.

"Rangiku, you sneaky devil!" Gin laughed. "Get back here!"

Matsumoto laughed, so Gin laughed harder. As this memory started to fade away, Gin's laughter began to echo through the small room. But it wasn't a natural echo. As the walls went blank, the echo got louder and louder.

Matsumoto closed her eyes and covered her ears but the laughter still bled through. Panic began to well up inside her chest again as the laughter became almost unbearable.

And suddenly, just like that, the laughter stopped. Matsumoto opened her eyes to a new scene on the walls.

It was the day of the betrayal.

Gin was in front of her, looking sad. He was already in that beam of light that carried him away to the land of Hollows.

"Don't say it!" Matsumoto screamed. The panic had grown two-fold now. "Don't you dare say it!"

"I wish you could have held on a little longer…" Ichimaru said.

"No!" Matsumoto hid her face in her knees as she waited for the scene to end. It had to end at some point, right?

As she heard the sounds of the three traitors floating up to the sky, she tried to think of Toshiro. Sweet, little Toshiro. Where was he? If he were here, he'd be shielding her from this…

"You want me to what?" this was a new voice. Matsumoto looked up to see that the scene had changed. She was now in the office, and little Toshiro was staring at her from behind his desk. "Well, I guess I could call you by your first name."

Hitsugaya gave out a small chuckle as he thought about it.

"Rangiku." He said aloud. "I like it."

Matsumoto smiled. There he was.

"My little Toshiro…" Matsumoto sang softly. The fear and panic in her chest began to slowly subside. Suddenly, there was a clack on the wall above her. She looked up to see the painting swinging side to side. She stood up to look at it.

It was still the same. Gray sky, black water, silver bridge. Except now, the bridge had a thicker ice on it, making it sparkle even more. The man came into the image again, obviously planning to cross the bridge. Only…he wasn't tall and slim like before. He was short, with spiky white hair and a stride of confidence.

As he reached the halfway point of the bridge, he stopped and looked at her. A small smile crept onto his lips as he leaned against the bridge's banister.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hi, Toshiro…" Matsumoto mumbled happily. Immediately, all her panic and fear disappeared.

Hitsugaya glanced behind Matsumoto. "…well, this isn't the place I expected to find you."

"What?"

"This room. It's not a fun one." He shook his head. "I know. I've been in here before."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked. "Well, then…how do I get out?"

"Wake up." Hitsugaya said simply.

"…huh?"

"Wake up!" he said a little louder now.

"Ah…but…"

"Rangiku, _wake up_!" he shouted it now. And Matsumoto blinked in surprised. As she re-opened her eyes, she was no longer looking at a painting of a frosty bridge. Instead, she was looking at a sun streaked pillow.

"Wha…?" she mumbled, rolling over. She wasn't in the blank room anymore. This room had furniture.

"Finally!" she heard Hitsugaya call. She looked over to see him walking out of the bathroom in his pants, drying his hair with a towel. "Jeez, we weren't out that late last night. Why were you so tired?"

Matsumoto sat up. It was all a dream? No way!

"Uh…er…where are we?" Matsumoto asked.

"…are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his hand on her forehead. "You seem a little warm…"

Matsumoto sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…well, I had a dream. I think. And it was just so…so _real_."

"Ha. That's happened to me before." Hitsugaya said as he layed his hand on her arm. He noticed Matsumoto looked kind of sad and confused. "But, I'm here now. Whatever your dream was about…it can't hurt you. Not anymore."

Matsumoto looked up at him and smiled. "No, silly. It didn't hurt me. It was kind of…refreshing, actually."

"Refreshing?" Hitsugaya asked. "How so?"

"Well," Matsumoto moved to lift her hand when she felt a weight in it. She looked down to see the small black key sitting in her palm. Did this prove that…it wasn't _really_ a dream? Matsumoto smiled. "Well, I was locked in this room…a room of memories, I guess you'd call it. And I found this key, but the funny thing? There was no door! Can you believe that…?"

* * *

**Have I done dream chapters before? Probably. I don't know right now, and don't feel like looking back. All I know is I haven't written anything for you lovely people since the last time I came back from a foreign country.**

**I adore this song so much. This artist is one of the last **_**true**_** artists in the world of music anymore. Ah! I can't wait until he puts out more music.**

**Look him up. Seriously. He's amazing.**

**Song: 'Locked in a Room' by Oren Lavie**

**(though, my favorite song by him is 'The Man Who Isn't There.' There may or may not be a chapter on this song. I'm still debating)**

**_BlackAngel_**

**Go Pens! :3**


	37. Possibility

**Yea…do I even need to say it?**

**I wasn't going to update until the new year…or…next summer, or whatever. But, I got a lovely email from**_Kristine93_**, asking when I would write another chapter. She said she really needed a pick-me-up so…here you go, love!**

**I know, I know, over a month late. But, I haven't been able to find a good song!**

**I hope the gesture is still appreciated. Thanks again for the email!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: **_**Possibility**_

It was a lovely day. The leaves were turning and falling. Matsumoto sniffed a whiff of air. Winter was just around the corner.

Yes, a lovely day. Too bad paperwork exists. Otherwise little Toshiro could enjoy the beauty with her.

But, on the plus side, it was close to the end of the day. So, he'd be out here watching the world with her soon. She glanced behind her into the window of the office. He was still hunched over, filling out another report for the endless files. She kicked the wall and he turned around. He sighed, giving a half-hearted wave. Matsumoto smiled and blew him a kiss, sitting down on the corridor floor outside of the compound.

As she looked around, she thought of other times she'd sat in the fall weather. Who was she with? What were they doing? There had to be hundreds.

A lot of the memories were with Gin. For once, she didn't cringe at his thought. For once, it was…okay. Someone had once said to remember the good times with those you've lost. Gin was one of the lost. So, what the hell, why not do what that someone said to.

Matsumoto realized a lot of the memories had to do with alcohol. She was surprised she could actually remember any of them!

As she reminisced, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. A small noise was going off as well – a cell phone.

There was a click, then Hitsugaya's voice.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"…hello? Anyone there?"

Pause.

"…wha?! Damn it!"

Hitsugaya came into view, angrily staring at the cell phone in his hand. Matsumoto smiled and tilted her head. "No one there again?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "What do you think?"

He plopped down on the ground beside her and Matsumoto immediately wrapped her arm around him. "I'm telling you. Just get the call traced. Then we can confront the creep and find out what he wants."

"Or she." Hitsugaya said, setting the phone between them.

"Or she." Matsumoto laughed. "Just get it traced. It'll make life so much easier."

"Hm." Hitsugaya huffed.

Someone coughed close by. "Perhap' I coul' save yo' time 'nd make life even easier."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya both looked up to see someone looming in the shadows. The person cleared their throat before stepping into the light.

It was Gin Ichimaru.

Matsumoto gasped and jumped back. In a flash, Hitsugaya was on his feet, his sword in his hand with reiatsu already flowing through his limbs.

"Chill out, kid." Ichimaru said, raising his hands in peace. "' mean no 'arm."

Hitsugaya stared at him. Green orbs piercing into red. Matsumoto stared between them, trying to think fast – if it came to battle, who would she protect?

At last, Hitsugaya lowered his weapon, closing his eyes and sighing. Matsumoto was somewhat mortified. "Toshiro, what-"

"It's alright, Rangiku." He said. He kept his eyes closed, and head bowed. "Gin is telling the truth."

"Usin' first names wit' ever'one now, eh?" Ichimaru laughed. "Good. Real good."

Matsumoto continued to stare. Emotions were running rampant right now. Her heart still skipped a beat when she saw Gin. Well, not so much skipped a beat but stopped all together. But after that first moment, it turned to sadness and hurt. In another second – rage and anger. Then she looked at Hitsugaya. Fear struck her heartstrings now. How would Gin attack her new beloved? He was bound to. He always had.

"I'm seconds away from calling my ranks." Hitsugaya said coolly. "Unless you tell me why you're here, and why I should let you leave here alive."

"Ran, coul' you 'xcuse us?" Ichimaru smiled, looking away from Hitsugaya to stare into Matsumoto's grey eyes. "I 'ave some business 'o discuss with yo' boy toy, 'ere."

"Err…" Matsumoto said. She looked away from the blood red. As she turned her head, she saw icy green staring back at her. Hitsugaya looked calm and collected. Like he knew what this was about.

Wait…did he?

Hitsugaya smiled. "Go on, Rangiku. Do what he says."

"Toshiro…" she muttered, almost involuntarily shaking her head. Hitsugaya chuckled as he turned his back on Ichimaru and bent down to grab Matsumoto's hand.

"It's alright, Rangiku." He said. "Go on. I'll catch up in a few."

Matsumoto wanted to protest with her life and soul. She didn't want this. Not again. The nightmares had _just_ stopped. If anything happened to him…anything at all…

"O…okay…" she nodded, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and a squeeze around the shoulders before running off down the corridor. As soon as she was out of sight, Hitsugaya stood again.

"So, Gin."

"Sit down, 'Gaya." Ichimaru said, sitting on the corridor floor. Hitsugaya complied. "I wan' talk to you 'bout somethin' real importan'."

"And what would that be?" Hitsugaya asked, lying Hyorinmaru out in front of him.

Ichimaru looked up at him with sadness twinkling in the redness. "Rangiku."

Hitsugaya held his stare for a moment before blinking and looking away. "So, in reality…it's some_one_ important, not some_thing_."

Ichimaru laughed. "Ha…got me ther'."

"Anyway." Hitsugaya said.

"Any'ay." Ichimaru continued. "I been meanin' to talk to yo' 'bout this for a long time. Never got the courage though. Always hung up after a sec'."

"Hung up…" Hitsugaya repeated. Suddenly he gasped. "You!"

"Yo' got it." Ichimaru smiled, holding up the cell phone. "I'm yo' mysterious caller."

"Wha…but…when…" Hitsugaya began to stutter. He took a deep breath, composing himself. "That…was all about Rangiku?"

"Mhm. I need yo' to promise me somethin', kid." Ichimaru said. "Promise me yo'll protect her."

"I promise." Hitsugaya said without hesitation.

"Wit' yo' body an' soul an' mind an'…an' anything else yo' can thin' of. Jus' protect her wit' everythin' yo' got." Ichimaru said. "'Cause, kid, you know my…well…my 'line o' work' isn' the safest. Not fo' anyone involved. Now, I ain' sayin' I'm a come after her myself…because no way will I…but that won' stop Aizen or Tousen. You know that."

"I promise, Gin. I really do." Hitsugaya said. "I won't let anything happen to her ever."

"Ha, I know." Ichimaru smiled. "I could see it before. We have cameras, you know."

"If you knew…then why'd you come down here to talk to me?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, if I'm talkin' 'bout what Aizen's gonna do, don' yo' think yo' shoul' take the warning?" Ichimaru asked. "Somethin's gon' happen soon. I jus' wan' yo' to be ready."

"…I see."

"An' hey." Ichimaru nudged Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Fo' protectin' her, I promise I won' go after yo' neither. Nor anyone else in yo' division. Mark my words. I promise."

"Thanks…I think." Hitsugaya said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the leaves blow by. "I just…ha, god. I just can't even believe this is happening."

"Hm?" Ichimaru hummed.

"It never hit me…was never even a _possibility_ that the freaky caller-guy was _you_." Hitsugaya said. "I mean, if someone had told me that a month ago, I'd have called them crazy and sent them to the Fourth Division for a check up."

"'T's why I waited so long." Ichimaru said.

"Does Aizen know you're here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nope." Ichimaru said. "But on that note, yo' gotta point. Don' wanna get in trouble wit' the big man."

Ichimaru stood and took a few steps forward. Hitsugaya stood as well, but stayed away. He decided he was going to let Ichimaru go. He'd come to warn him. He hadn't come with any malcontent towards anyone so…it was okay, right?

He'd take heat from Yamamoto later.

A big slit appeared in front of Ichimaru. He took another step forward when they heard shouting.

"Wait!" It was Matsumoto. Of course it was. "Gin! Wait! _Please_!"

"Come on, Gin." Hitsugaya muttered. "It'll only be a minute."

Ichimaru stopped and faced Matsumoto. She ran at him like a freight train, plowing into him like a brick wall. Tears streamed down her face as she gathered him in a hug.

"Easy ther', darlin'." Ichimaru laughed. "An' don' go thinkin' yo' comin' wit' me this time."

"Never in a thousand years would I go with you." Matsumoto said between sniffs. "Gin, I love you, and I always will. But…you know me. And you know what my feelings are now, and who they're for, too. So, no. I'm not here to beg to go with you. Rather, I'm here to say goodbye. Properly this time."

"'At's my girl." Ichimaru said. He broke apart the hug, smiling as Matsumoto wiped her eyes.

"Be safe, Gin." Matsumoto said, a confident smile spreading across her face.

"I will. I promise." He replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She continued to smile as she backed away and stood by Hitsugaya. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned.

"So, no more annoying phone calls, right, Gin?" Hitsugaya smirked.

"Eh…no guarentees, kid." Ichimaru returned the smirk. "Remember th' promise."

"Only as long as you remember yours." Hitsugaya said, giving a nod of approval. Ichimaru returned the gesture as he stepped through the gate. Matsumoto blinked and the gate was gone, along with her best friend.

Matsumoto sighed and sat back down on the corridor, thankful Hitsugaya followed her lead. She didn't want to admit it, but for a second, she _had_ thought about it. She thought about going with Gin Ichimaru, back to Hueco Mundo. She thought about following him, just like the 'good old days.' Just like she used to. Following his lead through life.

But then, she realized what she'd be giving up.

She reached out for Hitsugaya's hand and squeezed it. What she'd have given up, she decided, wasn't worth it. Not by a long shot.

But, the possibility of being with Gin again tempted her. What would it have been like?

"Not good enough." She thought out loud. "That's what it would have been like."

"Hm?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nothing." Matsumoto said, snuggling into his shoulder. "Just…a thought."

Matsumoto smiled. Gin was a possibility way past its prime. Both she and he knew that. What he came here for was between him and Hitsugaya, and she wouldn't pry about it just yet. But there was one more thing she knew, and it was probably the most important thing to know:

Gin was a possibility long gone. But Hitsugaya wasn't. Hitsugaya wasn't a possibility at all, but rather something else, something _better_.

Hitsugaya was reality.

* * *

**Hm. Yea. **

**Probably didn't relay the song well enough for my liking, but the song is absolutely gorgeous, even if it's from that new Twilight movie thing, whatever it's called.**

**So. I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to get Gin back into the story a little bit. He'll probably reoccur soon. :D **

**Song: 'Possibility' by Lykke Li**

_**BlackAngel**_


	38. After the Chase

**So, it's been another, at least, eight months since I updated last. It's the same as always. My life is horrible. More deaths, including three friends of mine in a car accident, and my cat. Oh, and my grandmother. Joy.**

**I did graduate high school, though. Planning on college in the fall! I find out my roommate later this month!**

**I have been listening to boatloads of new music as of late. Mostly stuff by Murray Gold, who does the soundtrack for pretty much my favorite television show ever, **_**Doctor Who**_**. His stuff is brilliant. I'm so jealous I don't live in the U.K. And I can't wait until Series 5's (or Series whatever-you-want-to-call-it) soundtrack comes out. The new action theme is pure gold, no pun intended. **

**So, I'm pretty much completely out of the Bleach fandom. I don't know where I left off either, so I can't get back into it. But I still love writing for HitsuMatsu stuff, along with that minor character I made, Emi? I really want to expand her character…**

**I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**I'm afraid I won't have a clear song on this one, considering it's inspired by all Murray Gold's **_**Doctor Who**_** score. I'll just have to pick one song later.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: **_**After the Chase**_** (but really, it's a Murray Gold medley)**

"Good morning, Toshiro!" Matsumoto called as she walked into the office. Hitsugaya glanced up with a small smile before returning to his paperwork.

"Sleep well?" he asked, signing his name on another document.

"Fantastically." Matsumoto grinned. As she sent her tea down on her desk, a strange feeling came over her. "Huh. That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"I feel like…like something's different." She sighed, walking towards Hitsugaya's desk. He signed one more piece of paper before tossing his pen on the desk and leaning back in his chair. "Like…I don't know. Something…or someone…is missing."

Hitsugaya looked around. "Hm…well? Emi hasn't been in yet this morning. Could that be what it is?"

Matsumoto looked around the office. Indeed, there were no signs of the peculiar little Third Seat. "Maybe…where is she?"

Worry crossed Hitsugaya's features. "I was hoping you'd know."

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked, narrowing her eyes.

Hitsugaya sighed. "She hasn't been in yet today, like I said. And she's never been this late without reason."

"Call her dorm." Matsumoto said. "Or better yet, call Hisagi. He's bound to know where she is, what with how their relationship is going."

"I did." Hitsugaya's tone turned grave. "And no one knows where Hisagi is either."

Matsumoto tried to remain hopeful. "Any chance the two of them would run off together? You know, to get married, like they do in the real world?"

"Why would they do that? Everyone knows they're dating." Hitsugaya sighed, motioning to the papers spread on his desk. "These are all the attack reports from yesterday. Apparently there was a Hollow in the Rukongai last night. Emi took a team out there."

"By _herself_?" Matsumoto gasped. "And you allowed her to do that?"

"I wasn't told about it." Hitsugaya said sourly. "According to the papers, the distress call was made at around one in the morning. Emi volunteered. And since she is a Third Seat, she doesn't necessarily have to run it by me. She has enough authority to pull the shots herself."

They both sat in silence for a moment. "Did the team come back? And what about Hisagi? You said he was missing too."

"I talked to Kira and Renji this morning. They said he was with them last night, and got word that Emi went out on a mission on her own. So, being him, he went out in search of her. Never came back." Hitsugaya said. As an afterthought, he added, "And I don't know if her team came back or not. No one's told me a damn thing about this yet."

"Toshiro, we have to do something." Matsumoto pleaded. "She's our little Emi. What if she's injured? And she's out there…all alone…"

"Don't remind me, Rangiku. Please, don't." Hitsugaya sighed, covering his face with his hands. Matsumoto bowed her head, staring at the floor. Emi was a close friend to both of them. She'd been there for them in the best and worst of times. She always had a smile on a bad day and could always make Matsumoto or Hitsugaya laugh when they needed to the most.

The two of them stayed silent for a few moments. The moments turned to minutes, and then to hours without anyone speaking. They tried to go about their day like it was normal, but they couldn't. It _wasn't_ normal. Normal would be Emi popping in and out of the office like a bouncy ball.

As the sun began to dip behind the horizon, Hitsugaya shuffled the papers into a pile and stood up. Matsumoto watched him from her desk as he stared out the window. No messengers had come by saying anyone – living or otherwise – had been brought back.

"What can we do, Toshiro?" Matsumoto whispered, joining him at the window. "We can't just sit here and wait. We have to go look or someth-"

The phone on the desk began to ring, shattering the deathly quiet, and making both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya jump. Hitsugaya spun around and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

He stood there, hoping, almost praying, that it was news of Emi. That'd she'd been found, safe and alive, with Hisagi and her team. That they were on their way back now.

No such luck.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. Some citizens in the city report seeing Hollows walking down their streets and alleyways. Go check it out."

The line clicked off. Hitsugaya sighed as he placed the phone back in its cradle. "Well?" Matsumoto asked, the hope shining in her voice.

"We…have an assignment." Hitsugaya said slowly, barely croaking out the words. "Let's go."

Once more, silence fell as the two made their way to the city. As they walked, they could see other shinigami staring at them and whispering. Apparently, word had gotten out that Emi and Hisagi were both missing, and they had no one else to blame but the captain who didn't even know about the mission.

As they got to the city, citizens began coming up and explaining what they saw. All the accounts were different, so there was no clear information to go on. Hitsugaya sighed in frustration. This would take _hours_.

After the twentieth person came up to them with their own description of the Hollows, Hitsugaya was ready to call it a day, and just come back another time. "Rangiku, I think we should finish for the day."

"I agree." Matsumoto said, monotonously. As the two of them turned to return to Soul Society, a voice called out.

"Oi! Taicho!" an old woman came hobbling towards them. "I have something I must tell you!"

"We have closed our investigation for today, ma'am. We will be back at a later date and we will come find you so you can give us your statement, okay?" Hitsugaya said, not bothering to look at the woman.

"But you don't understand!" The woman cried. "I saw the monster! It was attacking some poor shinigami…"

Hitsugaya stopped and faced her. "What do you mean, shinigami?"

The woman stared, not expecting him to react. "Well, your people. They were in those fancy black robes you all wear."

"What did they look like? How many shinigami were there?" Matsumoto asked as Hitsugaya walked towards the woman.

"Well…er…I don't know. There were three shinigami but…I didn't get there fast enough to help the one…torn to shreds…but the other two! A boy and a girl. The girl was roughed up pretty bad and the boy was awfully upset about that. The boy hasn't let go of the girl since the monster ran off…"

"That's them." Matsumoto said, her voice shaking. "Toshiro…that's them!"

"Please, ma'am." Hitsugaya said. "Do you know where the remaining two shinigami are?"

"Of course!" the woman said, as if insulted. "They're back at my shack. They were both bleeding so badly…no way they would have survived had I not taken them in."

"Can you take us to them?" Hitsugaya asked. "Please…"

"Yes, sir. But I must warn you…" the woman's face dropped. "Like I said, they've both been roughed up pretty bad. I…kind of doubt if they'll make it…"

The woman spun around and began walking quickly towards one of the huts. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stayed right on her heels. The woman pushed an old door out of the way and led them into a one roomed area with a curtain covering half the room. She glanced back at Hitsugaya and Matsumoto as she slowly drew the curtain.

Matsumoto involuntarily gasped.

Hisagi sat there with bandages applied haphazardly across his body. Blood splotched most of the coverings. Next to the bandages were bruises and blood trails that he hadn't bothered to clean. Wrapped in his arms was Emi.

The woman wasn't lying. While Hisagi looked bad, Emi was ten times worse. There were bruises and gashes all across the young girl's face and head. Her hand was wrapped in gauze, but you could still tell how swollen it was. Her ankle was in a splint, obviously broken. There was even a giant slash across her throat, someone's attempt to kill her.

She was unconscious. Hisagi was bowed over her, slightly shaking back and forth.

Hitsugaya rushed forward, kneeling beside the pair. "Hisagi…what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I don't know…" he muttered, looking up at Hitsugaya. There were trails of tears washing blood down his face. "I got there too late…"

He began to methodically stroke Emi's hair as he kissed her forehead.

"I told you, Taicho." The old woman said. "I told you they were roughed up."

Matsumoto joined the group. "Hisagi, we need to get you guys to the infirmary. Okay?"

"No." he said, staring up at her. "No, I need to find that son of a bitch Hollow and take him down."

"You'd get yourself killed in an instant, the condition you're in." Hitsugaya snapped.

"But Hitsugaya-taicho…"

"No buts, Hisagi." Hitsugaya was stern as he gently moved Hisagi's arms away from Emi. Hisagi gave slight resistance, but in the end, was too weak to even try to hold back Hitsugaya.

For a moment, Hitsugaya just stared at his companion. In a strange way, she looked almost peaceful. "Oh, Emi…" he sighed sadly, brushing his finger along the gash on her neck. "What the hell happened…?"

"Toshiro, you take Emi." Matsumoto said. "I'll take Hisagi. He's about to conk out too."

Sure enough, as Hitsugaya looked up, Hisagi sagged over in unconsciousness. It looked like that last bit of resistance was too much for the lieutenant to handle. Luckily, Matsumoto was there to catch him. She held him against her for a brief few seconds. "Poor guy. Must have been traumatizing, seeing Emi get beat up like that. I bet he's gone half insane in rage by now."

"Mmm." Hitsugaya muttered as he carefully lifted Emi's body from Hisagi's lap. As he adjusted her against his chest, he heard her inhale sharply. "Oh, I'm sorry…" he muttered. She exhaled slowly.

They ran as fast as they could back to the Fourth Division barracks. Along the way, they ran into Renji.

"Oh my…" he gasped, frozen in his tracks.

"Renji, not now." Hitsugaya barked. "Just get Unohana and have her meet us at the infirmary. Tell her to get her best men there, pronto."

Renji stared for another second before nodding and disappearing. As Hitsugaya and Matsumoto ran, they came across more shinigami, all of them gaping at the sight in front of them. Hitsugaya tried to ignore them, along with the feeling of blood seeping through his own clothes. Apparently not all of Emi's wounds had been cared for.

They reached the infirmary and just picked a room at random. Luckily it was empty. Hitsugaya gently placed Emi on a bed as Matsumoto did the same with Hisagi. Matsumoto stood next to Hisagi, grabbing his hand and petting it softly. "Toshiro, I don't know about you, but I want to stay here. With them."

Hitsugaya nodded, glancing down at his captain's haori. It was soaked with Emi's blood to the point of dripping onto the floor. For anyone passing by, they would have thought he was the one who was injured.

A nurse came in, informing them that Unohana was en route and would be there shortly.

"Taicho, would either of you like anything?" she asked, trying to remain sweet and upbeat. But even she was put off by the sight of Emi and Hisagi in front of her.

"A chair." Hitsugaya answered. "That's all."

The nurse disappeared. Once again, silence fell. Suddenly, it was broken by Matsumoto's loud sobbing.

"Oh, _Toshiro_. Toshiro! Look at them!" She shrieked, covering her face with her hands. "I can't bear…they just look so…_awful_!"

Hitsugaya made his way to her side. He began to rub her back, the only sort of condolence he could muster. Matsumoto's shrieks echoed through the room as she doubled over onto Hisagi's bed.

Although he was silent, inside, Hitsugaya's heart was breaking. He wanted to say that everything would be okay. That Unohana would be able to fix them and everything would be back to normal. But he couldn't. Because now…now all hope looked lost. Looking at the wounds, and how much blood they had already lost…well, any intelligent person would already have pronounced them dead.

Unohana quietly came into the room and began her procedures. She glanced over at Matsumoto and Hitsugaya only once as she worked. Her expression was grave and unpromising.

After a few moments, Unohana snapped her fingers. Four or five of her colleagues began to shuffle into the room. Without fail, as each one filed into the room, their professional demeanor was replaced with a face of horror and shock.

"Hitsugaya, you may both stay if you like, but I ask that you move out of the way for the time being." Unohana said gently as she laid her hand on Matsumoto's back.

Hitsugaya nodded as he leaned down next to Matsumoto. "Come on, Rangiku. Let's go sit over here…"

Matsumoto sat up, the endless tears still streaming down her face. Hitsugaya kept his arm firmly around her shoulders as they moved to the corner of the room.

Machines and IVs were quickly set up and the medical staff began to stitch up any wounds they could. Hitsugaya held Matsumoto's head against his head as they began to close the gash on Emi's neck. That was too much for even him to handle, as he had to close his eyes.

"Unohana-taicho," a voice rang out from the door. Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked up to see an old woman standing there in shinigami robes. But it wasn't just any old woman. It was the same one who had claimed to see the attack on Emi and Hisagi, and taken them in afterwards. "Here are the IV bags you requested."

Unohana looked up and stared at her for a moment. "Thank…you." She said suspiciously as she took the bags. The old woman bowed and swiftly left the room.

"Who was that?" Hitsugaya asked.

Unohana shrugged. "I'm…I'm not quite sure."

Hitsugaya stepped towards the door. Matsumoto sniffed and wiped her face, "Toshiro? What's the matter?"

"I'll be right back." He said as he rushed out of the room. Matsumoto immediately followed.

"Toshiro, what is it?" Matsumoto asked as they weaved in and out of groups of people.

"That woman…" Hitsugaya muttered as the old woman reached a door and looked around before disappearing out of it. "Oi! Stop!"

Hitsugaya ran out the door and looked for the woman. She had realized she was being followed and began to run. Hitsugaya began to chase her, trying to piece everything together in his head.

The report was that there was a Hollow in the Rukongai. That was a little strange in itself. Hollows never really attacked the city, just the surrounding forests.

Even if the Hollow was in the city, Emi would have cleared the area before any sort of fight. And with Hisagi showing up, he would have done the same, whether or not Emi was almost dead. Hisagi followed the rules, indefinitely. Even if this was just a normal old lady, there was no way she would have been anywhere near the battle…so how could she have seen it…?

And since when did anyone call the Hollows 'monsters'?

With every step, Hitsugaya got angrier and angrier. He didn't know who this old woman was, but she had hurt – and maybe even killed – his friends. He wouldn't stand for it.

"Rangiku!" he shouted, knowing she'd be right there behind him. "Go around and cut her off!"

"Er…got it!" she shouted as she disappeared behind one of the walls. The old woman glanced behind her. Knowing her ruse was up, she grinned.

"I had a feeling you'd figure it out soon… but what proof do you have, Taicho?" she yelled. "No one's going to believe you without any evidence!"

"When Emi and Hisagi wake up, they'll be able to identify you!" Hitsugaya called back. Suddenly, the woman stopped running and turned around. Hitsugaya, in turn, stopped as well.

The woman suddenly didn't look so old. Her grin had turned manic and her eyes were wide. She began clenching and unclenching her hands. "Will they really? Sure maybe that little bitch will, but the handsome young man? Some how I doubt."

"Why?"

"For goodness sake, Taicho! Have you forgotten?" she mused. Matsumoto appeared behind her, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "He was conscious when you found him. He knew who helped him and his little girlfriend. What makes you think he'll turn on the one who _saved_ them?"

"How did you trick them?" Hitsugaya asked, making no move for Hyorinmaru.

The woman giggled as an aura of black appeared around her, illuminating the dark alleyway. "Ever heard of shape shifting, Taicho?"

The woman's limbs began to bulge and pulse. Black tentacles began to break through her skin. Cracking echoed through the corridor as bones stretched. The human form burst like a balloon as the Hollow grew to its full height.

Matsumoto took a step back, glancing at Hitsugaya for any sort of strategy. He had yet to reach for his sword.

"What now, Taicho?" the Hollow sang.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, balling his hands into fists. "You're under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of at least two guards of the Gotei Thirteen."

The Hollow bent its neck to an unnatural angle, "Che…sorry, Taicho. But I'm not one for prison."

"Who said anything about prison?" Hitsugaya asked calmly. A cold breeze began to flow through the alley. Matsumoto watched as ice crystals began to form on the walls. "Your sentence is death."

The Hollow sighed and crossed its tentacles like arms. "Taicho, Taicho, Taicho. You are so disappointing. Everyone says such great things about the Tenth Division Captain. So young, yet so strong! _You're_ the one I was hoping for last night when I made that distress call. I wanted to see what kind of fight you'd put up."

Hitsugaya watched, silently cursing. It should have been _him_, not Emi, not Hisagi…

"But no. Your stupid little Third Seat showed up with her band of misfits. I took care of them easily enough, though. Barely even a fight. Then Mr. Hero showed up, trying to save the little brunette girl. Got all in a tizzy when he saw her half dead. It was kind of amusing actually…"

'_Almost there, Toshiro…'_ Hyorinmaru whispered angrily.

"But what was a bigger laugh! Seeing you get all worried about your little friends. Goodness me, Taicho. I heard you had a stick up your ass and that you just shouted orders and no one really liked you! But at the shack tonight, and again at the infirmary…not only do you have friends, but a _girlfriend_…"

Matsumoto jumped as the Hollow turned to face her. Hitsugaya clenched his fists, digging his nails into the palm of his hand.

"Trying to be all noble while big boobs over here just cried and _cried_." The Hollow took a few steps towards Matsumoto, who unsheathed Haineko, holding it steadily in front of her. "Is that how you got lieutenancy, eh?"

"Leave her alone." Hitsugaya shouted.

The Hollow looked back at Hitsugaya, the manic grin back on its face. "Make me."

One of the tentacles shot out towards Matsumoto as she prepared to defend herself.

'_Ready!'_ Hyorinmaru shouted.

"Go!" Hitsugaya called, raising his arm towards the Hollow. Ice shot from his arm like a laser, hitting the Hollow square in the back just as its tentacles brushed Matsumoto's body.

The Hollow fell forward as wings exploded from Hitsugaya's back, elevating him high above the ground. Hyorinmaru raced downwards to attack once more. This time, the dragon repeatedly lashed the Hollow, sending him back and forth between the two walls of the alley.

While being mercilessly thrown between the two walls, the Hollow still tried to reach out for Matsumoto. Matsumoto grinned at the attempt, and slowly raised her sword. The blade dispersed into tiny particles. The next thing the Hollow knew, three of its tentacles were sliced off and slowly being dismantled on the ground.

After minutes of onslaught attack, Hitsugaya finally took a break and floated back down to the ground. He slowly walked up to the battered Hollow, with Matsumoto behind him.

Finally, he reached for his sword.

"What, Taicho?" the Hollow gasped, shock and fear resonating in its voice. "All that you just did…and _now_ you pull out your blade? What else could you possibly do?"

Hitsugaya walked up to the Hollow's head and held Hyorinmaru's blade right below its chin. "This if for Emi."

With that, Hitsugaya quickly pulled the blade through the Hollow's black skin, spraying blood against the wall behind it.

Hitsugaya backed away from the body and stood next to Matsumoto. "Rangiku." He said quietly. "If you would."

"Not a problem. Haineko." She called. Her blade imploded again and a mist settled over the Hollow's body. Instantly, the body was reduced to dust. "We'll get someone to come clean this up later."

"Yea." Hitsugaya said quietly, taking a large breath as Hyorinmaru slowly made his way back into the sheath. Hitsugaya grabbed Matsumoto's hand. "Come on, Rangiku. Let's get back to Emi."

While they both felt better for defeating the Hollow that hurt Emi and Hisagi, the fact remained that neither of their friends could make it through the night, let alone at all. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto should have been happy for another Hollow gone, but they could only feel worry and anticipation.

They returned to the infirmary and checked in with the head desk. The place was deserted now, since it was the middle of the night. The hallway lamps were at a dimmer level and the loudest sound was the beeping of machines.

"Ah! Hitsugaya. Matsumoto." Unohana came out of a room. She smiled warmly.

"Unohana." Hitsugaya greeted. "So…"

Unohana's face became stoic again. "Follow me, please." The three of them walked down the hallway, dread filling the silence between them. They reached a closed door and Unohana turned to them with a smile. "Now, they were awake when I last checked on them…" Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto lit up with excitement. "…but they could be sleeping now. I ask that if you insist on staying with them, you be calm and quiet for they still need their rest. Understood?"

Hitsugaya smiled as Matsumoto bounced up and down. Unohana opened the door to reveal Hisagi leaning on the edge of Emi's bed, his arm wrapped tightly around her while she leaned into his chest. Hisagi's mouth was moving but it looked like Emi was already asleep.

"Unohana-taicho." Matsumoto whispered. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Well…in my professional opinion? They will survive. Grant it, they will need _a lot_ of time to recover. But in the long run, they'll be fine." Unohana smiled. "To be honest, when you two first brought them in here, I had a feeling we'd be planning funerals. But, to the surprise of everyone, their vitals improved as their treatments went on."

"And Emi's neck wound?" Hitsugaya asked, eyeing the thick gaze wrapped around the girl's neck.

"That…will take a while. A very _long_ while." Unohana said. "Promise me, Hitsugaya, no strenuous activities for her."

Hitsugaya nodded as Matsumoto draped her arms around his neck. "They're okay…I can't believe it. They're going to be okay…"

Hitsugaya leaned his head against Matsumoto's as they stood by the door, watching Hisagi whisper into Emi's ear. Unohana waved and left them to their friends. As they stared, Matsumoto couldn't help but give a hum of relief.

Hisagi heard it, looked up and smiled. "Come in, come in." he whispered. Hitsugaya unwrapped himself from Matsumoto's arms and came into the room. Matsumoto followed suite as Hisagi gave Emi's arm a gentle shake. "Emi? Hey, Emi, wake up. Hitsugaya-taicho is here to see you…"

Emi's brown eyes fluttered open. She slowly turned her head to look at Hitsugaya and gave a big smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. So, instead, she mouthed, "Hi Taicho."

"Unohana-taicho says she can't speak for a while." Hisagi translated. "Because of the neck thing."

"I understand." Hitsugaya said, perching himself on Emi's bed. Matsumoto stood next to Hisagi, giving the man a quick hug.

"We got the thing that did this to the two of you." Matsumoto said. "It snuck into Soul Society. It was even in the infirmary. Toshiro took it down."

Emi stared at Toshiro apologetically. "It's okay." Hitsugaya said. "It's not your fault. Really, Emi. You were brave to take it on by yourself. Just a bad outcome, that's all. But, it can't hurt you now. Rangiku and I made sure of it. That Hollow can never hurt you again."

Emi looked down at the bed sheets. Suddenly, she began to shift herself out of Hisagi's arms. She wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya, holding him in a hug. Hitsugaya mimicked the gesture, careful of all the wounds. He glanced up at Matsumoto as she put her arm around Hisagi and rested her head carefully on his shoulder.

Emi took a deep breath and, with a smile in her voice, whispered, "Thank you, Taicho."

* * *

**Not quite sure where to end this one. So here sounds good. Er…heh. Sorry this is so long…**

**Well…like I said. This chapter was just a big jumble of stuff inspired by Murray Gold's brilliant score to **_**Doctor Who**_**. So…hmmm. Here were the main songs that were the muse to my writing this time 'round. In no particular order. (certain songs inspired certain scenes, ect.)**

'**After the Chase'**

'**The Dream of a Normal Death.'**

'**The Doctor's Theme (Series 4)'**

'**Greatest Story Never Told' **

'**A Pressing Need To Save The World' **

'**Life Among the Distant Stars' **

'**Madame de Pompadour' **

'**This is Gallifrey: Our Childhood, Our Home.'**

**Obviously…all of these are by Murray Gold. **

**I know I always say this but…please, look him up. He is such a brilliant composer. Even if you don't watch Doctor Who, look these songs up. They're just…ah! They have the ability to take your breath away.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	39. Saint Naive

**So it's been…almost two years since I last wrote for fanfiction. **

**It was a hard decision for me, but I think…I think I'm done. I loved my time on , and writing the fics, but I'm past that point in my life. I'm writing more original short stories and a huge novel-esque one at the current times.**

**I haven't read a Bleach manga (or any other manga, for that matter) in ages and I'm just…out of the fandoms. I still love the characters that I did but, I just don't have the time or energy to write or read stories for them anymore. My original characters need to take precedence. **

**It does break my heart to do this, but I feel it's necessary. I'll always check in every 10 months or so, maybe read a one-shot here or there. I'll still get notifications of reviews and whatnot in emails, so I'll know you all exist and are reading my works. I just won't be writing for them anymore. **

**I have an account on DeviantART where I put some stories, and I have a legit blog that I update about once a week, if you're interested (I'll put links on my profile, or just PM me if you want them).**

**So consider this my biding adieu to the world of fanfiction writing and to all those who have read and enjoyed my stories. And know that, if I ever become a famous author, it'll be here on where I go my start! Who knows? Maybe one day, years from now, I'll update again. No guarantees, but the hope is there!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Saint Naïve

The tie was too tight. The jacket was too stiff. The shoes were too small.

A song floated out from the church sanctuary. It was some sort of hymn. Pretty, he thought, but not a song she'd have picked.

Hitsugaya glanced in through the giant wooden doors. Ichigo and his gang were sitting there, talking quietly. Kyouraku, Renji and some others from Soul Society doing the same nearby. Even Hinamori was there.

He paused. Wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't directly invite her, but…he didn't _not_ invite her either. It was kind of open invitation.

She must have been there to support him. Just like everyone else. None of them had any other reason to be there. None, whatsoever.

Hinamori suddenly turned around and spotted him back by the door. She gave a small, sad smile and waved. He reluctantly smiled and nodded back. For a moment, the two former friends made awkward eye contact. Out of nowhere, Hinamori made a move to stand.

Aw, shit. She was coming back here to talk to him.

Luckily, quirky little Third Seat Emi must have been watching. As Hinamori stood, Emi slid up next to her, pushing down her shoulder and striking up a conversation. A pet peeve of Hinamori's; She couldn't ignore someone to save her life.

As they talked, Emi glanced at her captain and winked. He nodded gratefully before ducking back into the hallway.

The hymn changed. Something more religious, royal sounding. Hitsugaya grimaced. She would have hated it.

He checked his watch. Matsumoto wasn't necessarily late, but she'd better hurry up. He couldn't go in there without her. Along with the most obvious reasons, part of it was her idea, and him going in alone would seem…weird.

There was still about ten minutes until this thing started. As long as she got here before that stupid preacher, it was fine, he figured.

He sat down on the bench next to the wooden doors and sighed. It seemed like the first time he'd exhaled in months.

So much had happened.

Aizen had been defeated. That was the biggest thing. So many deaths and so much destruction had occurred. But it'd finally happened. Aizen was no longer a threat.

Hitsugaya was biased, though. In his mind, through all the destruction and pain felt by everyone, no one was hurt more than Matsumoto.

She'd lost Gin. Her former lover. Her best friend. Her family.

It'd been a long time. A year and a half? Hitsugaya had lost count. She still wasn't better. For everyone else, she was able to create a damn good mask. People thought her pain was healing.

They had no idea.

She still screamed in her sleep. Probably four or five nights during a typical week. She'd gone back to drinking more than she ate. Some days, if it got really bad, she wouldn't let Hitsugaya out of her sight, or out of her grip. There were days he couldn't even walk to the bathroom without her getting nervous shakes.

On missions, she was brutal. Would beat Hollow to a bloody pulp, and then some. If an enemy so much as looked at Hitsugaya – or anyone in their party – wrong, she went mental.

It's not like Hitsugaya blamed her or anything. It was a bad situation from the start. Then it went downhill from there.

Word was, at the end, Ichimaru attacked Aizen. No one but him knows why. Did that make him a hero? Or a villain who saw the light?

For Hitsugaya, he was pained by the loss of Gin Ichimaru through association. It ate away at Matsumoto, therefore ate away at him. Thinking about it, maybe Gin was a hero after all. He had come to warn them before all hell broke loose. He'd even promised not to attack them. A promise he kept, to an extent.

The preacher walked by, giving Hitsugaya a soft smile. "Almost ready?"

"Whenever you are." Hitsugaya sighed. The preacher nodded, walking into some other room. Hitsugaya checked his watch again.

The months following the showdown were eerily calm. People didn't go out much. Trips to the living world were very few, and only for the higher ranked.

Ichigo had lost his powers, but not his memories. His friends could still see the shinigami, though. That's why he was here. When Matsumoto had told Orihime about today, she'd immediately told him he needed to come. Of course, most of them were in gigais anyway, so not like it mattered much. Only a select few of the shinigami who came weren't.

It had recently started to be…okay again. People actually smiled around the compounds. More trips to the real world were scheduled. Things were going back to being as normal as normal could be defined these days.

The church door opened and Matsumoto stood there, somewhat breathless.

She rushed at him and gathered him in her arms before he had the chance to stand, a normal occurrence since Gin's death. "Sorry I'm late. Orihime's car wouldn't start." She whispered.

"It's fine. The preacher guy didn't go in yet." Hitsugaya said. He glanced over as Orihime quietly walked in. "Not like it'd matter. If he did, then we could just leave and not go."

"Parking is so hard to find around here!" Orihime breathed. Matsumoto finally released Hitsugaya and looked over at her friend.

As the two talked for a minute, Hitsugaya couldn't help but stare at them. There wasn't much more of a contrast than orange/strawberry blonde hair and a black dress.

Of course, Hitsugaya's eyes lingered on Matsumoto. She looked like a freaking nun. Her black skirt went to right above her knees, with black boots right below the hem. Her black sweater went right up to her neck, with the collar only dipping slightly past her collarbone. The only accent was the silver chain of a necklace that was perched delicately on her throat.

"Well, I'll go in and sit with the boys. I'll ask them where they want to go after, okay?" Orihime asked as she backed into the church. Matsumoto nodded.

As Orihime skipped up the aisle, Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "It's not my type of thing, but is it really anyone's?"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, "You know what I meant, Toshiro."

"Of course it's okay." He whispered, taking her hand. "Everyone in there knows what he did at the end. And everyone is grateful for it."

"But it won't upstage…" Matsumoto started.

"I highly doubt it." Hitsugaya smiled as the walked into the sanctuary. No one paid any mind as the two of them sat in the front row, next to Bernie and Kira. "You can't really upstage the funeral of a 102-years-old woman with a memorial for a ghost."

Yea, things had recently started to be okay again, when Hitsugaya received a phone call one day from Bernie, his mother's assisted living nurse. She had suddenly died in her sleep, clutching the old framed picture of her husband and their 5-year-old son.

In reality, it wasn't sudden. She was _freaking_ old. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Bernie said he'd make all the arrangements, since he was her last living relative. She'd be cremated, and the service would be at the town's oldest church. All Hitsugaya had to do was, in Bernie's words, have his "ghost ass show up."

Hitsugaya told Matsumoto, who then told the rest of the world. Their friends felt bad for the kid. All of his mother's friends and family were dead. No one would come to a funeral for an old woman they didn't know.

That's how Ichigo, Kyouraku and the rest ended up sitting in church pews. They'd come to support their friend in his hard time.

As the funeral date got closer, Hitsugaya and Orihime had noticed a change in Matsumoto. She became more withdrawn. She sat on Orihime's couch without speaking for hours on end.

When the two finally asked her about it, she mentioned that Gin had never gotten a funeral and reluctantly asked if they could do something for him at the same time they honored Hitsugaya's mother.

Hitsugaya didn't hesitate for a second before accepting the proposal. He called Bernie, who'd called the preacher, while Matsumoto called Kira. Everything was set.

The organist, who was no spring chicken herself, suddenly changed hymns again. The preacher walked up the aisle and immediately began speaking.

He talked about how Rachel had a good, long life. He read scriptures and mentioned Heaven, and the afterlife. Hitsugaya, and a few other shinigami, snickered quietly.

Since Hitsugaya was technically dead, Bernie was the one who got up and said a few words. As he talked, Matsumoto, Orihime and a few other sympathetic women cried. At the end of his eulogy, the preacher handed him the urn of Rachel's ashes. As Bernie left the alter, the preacher motioned for Matsumoto and Kira to approach.

Hitsugaya unwillingly let go of her hand. This would be hard for her. Maybe too hard.

Both she and Kira said eulogies for Gin Ichimaru. Both she and Kira broke down into puddles of tears while they spoke.

When they were finished, the preacher stood behind them, calling out a blessing and then whispering a prayer. Everyone was free to go after that.

The preacher left immediately, leaving the mob in the sanctuary free to do what they wished. Some shinigami opened a gate and went straight back to Soul Society from there. Others stuck around, mingling.

"You take this," Bernie said, placing the urn in Hitsugaya's hands. "She was your mother. I'm just a distant relative."

"I really appreciate what you did for her, Bernie." Hitsugaya said, shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it." Bernie smiled. "She was family. Tell her hi for me on the other side, okay? Tell her that I'll miss her and her crazy ass ways."

"If I can find her, I definitely will." Hitsugaya returned the grin.

Matsumoto, who had finally composed herself somewhat, looked over Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Bernie, some of us are going down to the local pub for a while. Would you like to join us? Drinks are on us."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Rangiku." Bernie said. "Already had an invite from some friends to go out tonight. Catch you guys on the flip side? In sixty or seventy years?"

"Hopefully not _that_ soon!" Matsumoto laughed. Bernie waved goodbye as he snuck out a side door.

Within an hour, the mob turned into a group of around fifteen, and, after stopping at their respective homes to change, they had made their way to the pub a few blocks away. Hitsugaya lost the jacket, tie and urn of ashes. Matsumoto traded the black sweater for a yellow one.

As everyone mingled, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto sat in a booth, arms wrapped around each other, slumped back against the cushioned seat, watching the festivities. People were laughing, people were dancing, people were giving their life stories to someone they just met.

Emi had stopped over to check on them a few times, before being whisked away by Hisagi. Other than that, most people left them alone, which was fine by them. They needed the time to themselves. To watch the world pass by from an outsider's view for a while.

"You okay?" Hitsugaya asked midway through the evening, as they watched Ichigo and Emi attempt a dance-off.

"I'm…better now." Matsumoto muttered in response, leaning her head on his. "I think it's what I needed to do."

"…I hate seeing you cry like that." He answered as he began to stroke her fingers.

"I know." She answered. "But I promise…I might get better now."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but laugh at her contradiction. He had laughed so loud that a few people glanced over at him.

It even caught the attention of Hinamori. Maybe she'd had a few drinks or maybe she was just feeling brave, for she slammed her empty glass down on the bar and began making her way towards Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's private table before Emi or anyone else could stop her.

"Shiro, can I…" she hiccupped, confirming the drinks theory. As she approached the table, she tripped over a stool, stumbling into the corner of the booth. "…er…talk to you?"

The two hadn't been close for a while. A long while. But Hitsugaya couldn't deny that she was still important to him. She'd had just as rough a time with things as everyone else. He couldn't ignore that.

"Sure, Momo." Hitsugaya said, gently squeezing Matsumoto's hand as he slid out of the booth. Hinamori took a step and immediately almost fell. Hitsugaya caught her, and helped her walk towards the door. Once outside, he gently sat her on the curb and placed himself next to her. "So…"

"I miss you." Hinamori said immediately. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the loss of your mother, I'm sorry for what happened with Aizen, I'm sorry for what I did to you…"

Hitsugaya smiled, "Momo, you didn't do anything wrong. The things that happened, happened. Nothing was your fault."

Hinamori wasn't exactly responsive. Instead, she just kept talking, almost like he wasn't even there, "You warned me. You tried to protect me. And I just ignored you. I hurt you, Shiro. Friends don't do that. Family doesn't do that. So I guess that makes me neither…"

"Momo…" Hitsugaya muttered. Suddenly she started to cry. She threw her hands up to her face, trying to block him from seeing the tears.

"I'm so sorry! I don't…I don't know what I was thinking." She paused for a moment, trying unsuccessfully to catch her breath. "I was…jealous, you know. When Kira told me about you and Matsumoto. I was furious, but I'm not sure who I was furious at. You? Her? Me? I broke into your apartment. I think I smashed a picture somewhere…"

She continued to mutter about things that she'd felt or done in the past year and a half, though Hitsugaya already knew about most of them. He gently put his arm around her shaking frame and drew her into a tight hug. "You're okay, Momo. I don't blame you for anything. You did what any normal person would do in the circumstances you were in."

"But Shiro…"

"You're still my family." He said, cutting her off. "And you will always _be_ my family."

Hinamori instantly wrapped her arms around him, as her tears began to lessen. "Thank you, Shiro…"

The bar door opened and Matsumoto stood there with a warm smile. To Hitsugaya, it was the first real smile she'd had in weeks. "Hinamori, dear…Kira is looking for you."

"Right, right…" Hinamori stood, immediately wiping her face of any tears. She walked passed Matsumoto giving her arm a quick squeeze as she glanced back at Hitsugaya. "Thanks, Matsumoto…take care of him for me, okay?"

Matsumoto nodded as she closed the door, joining Hitsugaya on sidewalk. She looked at him for a minute, as he stared up at the late afternoon sky. "She gonna be okay?"

"I think so. She just needed to get a lot off her chest." Hitsugaya sighed. "But back to our conversation. What about you? Are _you_ going to be okay?"

Matsumoto didn't answer. Instead she took her gaze away from his face, and up to the sky he was staring at. "Are you going to meet up with her somewhere? Rachel, I mean? Your mother?"

"In about an hour, yea." Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto couldn't say she was surprised. She had a feeling he'd do something like that. "Is…your father coming?"

"Got the call from Urahara right before we got here. He said Dad's good to go. Also said he called a cab for us. Will be here in…" Hitsugaya checked his watch. "Five minutes, ironically."

"I can hold down the fort here, until you get back." Matsumoto offered.

"Are you kidding me?" Hitsugaya glanced at her, somewhat annoyed. "You're coming with me."

"You nervous?"

"I don't know."

There was a honk down the street as a cab turned the corner. Matsumoto stood, waving at the driver. The bright yellow car stopped in front of them, the overhead light turning off. Hitsugaya stood, both of them getting in the car.

The drive took about forty-five minutes up through the mountains and valleys. That was all right. Everyone needed to think anyway.

After finding out his mother was still alive, Hitsugaya kept in touch with letters and the occasional text to Bernie's phone. He'd even gone to visit her once after Aizen had been defeated. During the visit, he and Rachel had made an agreement. Whenever she died, she would be free to do what she wanted. Go to Heaven, roam the Earth, relax in Soul Society…whatever.

But she made her son promise one thing. Before she chose what she was going to do, she wanted one last family reunion. Mother, father, son.

Finding his father wasn't all that hard. He just asked for help from Urahara. He was good at that kind of thing, and was happy to help. It took him just three months to track him down.

He didn't know what was going to happen at this family gathering. A chat? Just a hello? A picnic?

The car stopped. Matsumoto paid the fare as Hitsugaya got out. They were near an open field, one clear to his memory.

This was _the_ Weekend Spot. Whenever his father was off work, they would come here. To fly kites, play hide and seek, catch fireflies…

As Matsumoto got out of the cab, and it drove off, Hitsugaya spotted two figures about a hundred yards away, near the tree by the hillside that looked over the town.

When the cab was gone, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya immediately stripped themselves of their gigais, suddenly back in their captain and vice-captain uniforms.

As they walked forward, Hitsugaya kept his eyes on his parents, who had now noticed their arrival.

In death, his mother had taken her younger form. To anyone, she couldn't have looked more than 32 years old. Her wrinkles were gone; her blonde hair was shining in the dipping sun.

She was holding the hand of her husband George, who never had wrinkles to being with. He'd died at 37. But even he looked younger by a couple years. There were no spots of gray in his black beard and moustache and a bright sparkle in his eyes.

"Son," he whispered as Hitsugaya approached. He let go of Rachel's hand so he could take his long lost son in his arms.

"Dad," Hitsugaya returned the gesture, involuntarily closing his eyes. How long had it'd been…?

"Your…ah…your mother, here, has just been telling me about your…job." He said, backing away and motioning to the white captain's haori. Hitsugaya just grinned awkwardly in response. His father smiled, "I'm so proud of you, Toshiro."

"Thanks, Dad." Hitsugaya breathed. George glanced over, and stuck his hand out to Matsumoto, who shook it gratefully.

George winked as he clicked his tongue, "Almost as pretty as your mother, Toshiro. Good work."

Matsumoto blushed and let out a nervous giggle. Hitsugaya just smiled as he stared at her, before looking at back to his father. "I missed you, Dad."

"And I to you, Toshiro." George grinned. "If I'd have known about you going into the Soul Academy and becoming a _captain_…Hell, if I even knew you were in Soul Society, I would have come looking for you decades ago. Not now, at the last chance."

"Last chance?" Matsumoto asked.

"George and I have decided we're going to…stay on Earth. At least for a few years." Rachel smiled in the other woman's direction. "You know, go to all the places we never got a chance to. Do all the things we never got the chance to…"

"And then after a few years?" Toshiro asked.

"Heaven seems a pretty damn good place to go." George answered. "I think it'd be like, retirement, or something!"

"Will you join us there one day, Toshiro?" Rachel asked, tilting her head slightly. "Rangiku?"

"Maybe," Hitsugaya whispered. "It's too soon to tell."

The sun dipped behind a mountain, its rays causing strange patterns in the sky. George stared at the scene for a moment before turning back to his wife and son. "Darling, I know it's been brief, but I think it's time we get going."

Rachel smiled at him, and then looked to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "You two be safe, okay? Look out for each other."

"You two as well." Hitsugaya answered. "And don't get into trouble. Or _I _may have to deal with it."

"I don't think that'd be so bad." His father winked again. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both laughed. Rachel and George stepped forward, gathering their son in a hug one last time, an embrace that needed to last a millennium or more.

Rachel openly cried. George let tears silently slide down his face. Toshiro just stood there, holding his emotions in, letting them be unknowingly comforted by the fact that after what seemed like a thousand years, he was with both of his parents again.

And they were all…happy.

After a minute or so, he released the two and stepped back. Rachel hugged Matsumoto quickly, and George bowing, kissed her hand.

The sun was almost completely below the horizon, casting a long, dark shadow from the nearby tree. George reached out for Rachel's hand and together they walked towards the shadow.

"Oh, Mom!" Hitsugaya called out. She turned and her son smiled. "Bernie says he'll miss you."

Rachel let out a sunny laugh as she turned back and took another step forward. The moment their feet hit the shadow, there was a flash of white light. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto covered their faces. When they were able to look again, the man and his wife were gone.

A calm breeze blew over the field. Both captain and vice captain let out a sigh of relief before deciding to sit and take a rest after such a long day. Matsumoto wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya, letting him rest against her chest. "You okay, Toshiro?"

He gently wrapped his fingers around her forearms, "I asked you first."

She smiled, resting her chin in his hair. "It's what Gin would have wanted. I'm happy with how it turned out. Kira's eulogy was lovely, too. Gin would have been so proud of him."

"That's not exactly what I asked."

Matsumoto laughed. "Yes, yes. I'm okay. I just…I needed that. The closure. The ending of something to start something else, so to speak."

"I'm glad." Hitsugaya answered dreamily. Matsumoto glanced down at him to see his eyes were closed. "Really glad."

"Now your turn." Matsumoto said, nudging him slightly.

He chuckled, "Yes, I'm fine. Though, mine wasn't much about closure." He opened his eyes again, and cocking his head to the side to stare up at her. "My mom's been alone her whole life. Ever since Dad and I…Well, we left her. Plain and simple. She was so lonely. For over sixty or seventy years. When she died, she was relieved of that. In death, she was no longer alone. She found her family, her old friends…"

"She found her husband." Matsumoto whispered with a smile. "And her baby boy."

"I wouldn't say she was miserable in her life." Hitsugaya continued, matching the smile. "But she's happier now, in her death. So, since she's happy, and my dad's happy, I'm happy."

The two sat there, wrapped up in each other, until the sky moved from pink to orange to blue to black. Neither spoke much. They just held each other, appreciating the company and knowing that things were going to change.

Things would be better. There'd be more smiles, more laughter, more love, and more happiness. The cloud of despair was slowly being lifted, from both their lives and those of their friends.

At least, they hoped. And sometimes, hope is all you need to get started.

A wolf howled from a nearby hill. Matsumoto turned her head in its direction as she whispered, "What now, Toshiro? What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Rangiku." He answered as he gently kissed her arm. "But as long as I've got you here, with me, I can't imagine anything bad. Anything I can't handle. _We_ can't handle."

Matsumoto grabbed Hitsugaya's face between both hands and tilted it back, pressing her lips firmly against his. As she pulled away, she stared into his eyes as she grinned, the smile reaching her eyes for the first time in months. The grin turned into a laugh. A full-out belly laugh. She began laughing so hard that she, and therefore Hitsugaya, fell backwards into the grass. They still couldn't get untangled from each other. Of course, they didn't really want to get untangled either. And that unspoken fact made them both have to wipe happy tears out of their eyes.

As their laughter finally died down, Matsumoto just stared into the green eyes of Hitsugaya. After a moment, she moved her head so it was touching his. He brought his hand to her face, lightly stroking her cheek. As she sighed under his fingers, it had the faint air of being purely content. Another breeze rolled over the hills as she began to hum a soft tune under her breath.

More smiles. More laughter. More love. More happiness.

They seemed to be making progress already.

* * *

**I know this is weird, and isn't all that romantic until the last third of it but…it's basically the end. What do you want me to do, here.**

**The whole chapter/story is based off the lyrics of "Saint Naïve" that go:**

_"**Don't worry your pretty little head, tomorrow we might be dead. Just play us a song and we all might get along."**_

**Song: "Saint Naïve" by Jonsi. As always, go check this man's stuff out. So lovely~**

**So, for the last time, this is BlackAngel signing off. Until next time, for all you lovely folk. And hopefully that next time is me being a world famous author~**

**And if you want to stay in touch (because I will chat with you on Twitter and wherever else!) or follow my other works, just let me know in a review or a PM.**

**I really do appreciate every single one of you who have ever read any of my stories, and have enjoyed them. You all mean so much to me, and I really will miss you all.**

**Oh god, look at me, getting all sentimental and teary-eyed!**

**I hope the fates treat you all wonderfully, and you all have amazing lives. :)**

**~Sarah**


End file.
